


Young Gods - Spanish

by haztattlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, DJ Niall, Friendship, Hate to Love, Love, M/M, Model Louis, Sex, Singer Zayn, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, Young Gods, journalist liam, mentions of drug use, models au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haztattlou/pseuds/haztattlou
Summary: "¿Por qué no te quedas?" Harry miró hacia abajo y suspiró. "¿Qué? No eres mi tipo Louis", el chico rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse las botas."Dice el hombre con el que acabo de tener sexo" señaló Louis sintiéndose inteligente, pero Harry iba un paso por delante de él."¿Ves? si fueses mi tipo, no lo hubiese hecho", le guiñó Harry con aire de descarado. "Te hubiese querido conocer antes"."Tonterías", acusó el chico sin mostrar lo interesado que estaba. "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no soy tu tipo, si no me conoces?""Qué tal si menciono cinco cosas para demostrarte que tengo razón, y si una de esas es mentira, me acostaré en la cama de nuevo"."Ok. Empieza."[O: en el cual Louis es un modelo y Harry aparentemente es un chico normal... Aunque no lo es.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic me encantó asi que decidí traducirla con el permiso de la autora:) (sincewewereeighteen)
> 
> Puedes leer la original aquí → http://archiveofourown.org/works/5144786?view_adult=true

**TOMLINSON, Louis William**

**Altura:** 175cm  
**Peso:** 68k.  
**Nacionalidad:** Inglesa  
**Fecha de nacimiento:** 24 de diciembre  
**Estado:** establecido  
**Conocido por:**  ojos, carácter atrevido.  
**Agencia:**  Modest Management  
**Amigos famosos:** cantante de R&B Zayn Malik, jugador de fútbol Stanley Lucas

El mejor logro de Modest Management, y mayor orgullo de Simon Cowell. A la edad de 22, ha estado en estos negocios desde el 2009, después de intentar salir en varios programas de TV y acabar fracasando, su profesor de teatro le aconsejó dejar de intentar convertirse en actor y le dió varios números y direcciones de reconocidas agencias de modelos. En aquella época tenía 17 y estaba desesperado por conseguir algo de dinero, asi que se presentó en todas ellas, saliendo finalmente en un calendario de adolescentes de invierno. Y el resto, como se dice, es historia.

La primera vez que Louis conoció a Harry se enamoró. Bueno, no enamorado, pero sí definitivamente obsesionado. Y así es como fue:

 

**Junio, 2014**

 

"No puedo creer que me hagas llevar Armani otra vez, Eleanor" resopló cansado. Todavía eran las 4pm. ''No me queda bien, y ni siquiera me gusta esta colección, no queda bien a nadie.'' dijo poniéndose sus Calvin Klein mientras su asistente/estilista/ángel de la guarda le daba los pantalones que tanto detestaba.

''Mira Louis, es una buena jugada, ¿bien? El propio diseñador estará allí'' razonó ella.

''Sí, pero el tiene 81, y ¿acaso sabe quién soy? ¿reconoce sus propios trajes?'' preguntó el chico sintiéndose impaciente, intentando cuidadosamente no estropear su pelo. No estaba de buen humor.

Eleanor se rió, diciendo que esas prendas estaban esperando ser lucidas por él y que el coche llegaría para recogerlo a las seis y media. Louis no podía esperar a estar de vuelta en su cama, teniendo que volar a Nueva York al día siguiente. Le gustaba su vida, de verdad lo hacía, pero otras veces simplemente la odiaba.

Louis era ese tipo de persona que juzgaría a un modelo si él no fuese uno. Mirándolo desde fuera todo era fácil y brillante y quizás lo fuese comparado con ''la vida de la gente normal'', diría su conciencia. Pero en realidad, en su realidad, ser modelo significaban horas y horas absurdas y sonrisas forzadas; había poca delicadeza y poca diversíon -lo crean o no-.

Cuando recibió su primer contrato, años atrás, estaba claro que nunca sería modelo de pasarelas y las razones estaban claras: él era muy bajito, con demasiadas curvas, pero seguía teniendo algo.

''Nunca había visto a alguien que posase tan bien desde Timothy'', dijo Andrew G. Hobbs. ''Tus facciones son muy simétricas, me atrevería a decir que tienes una cara perfecta'',  _click_. Louis estaba tan emocionado por trabajar con él que apenas podía agradecérselo, solo podía sonreir y tratar de no vomitar de los nervios.

Su carrera no se hizo popular rápido, le costó un año de pequeñas fotos y alguna que otra en insignificantes revistas. Pero un día, Simon decidió que estaba preparado para posar para Vogue en la -ya vieja- colección de H&M. Alice Hawkins fue la fotógrafa y le dió sitio en una página entera solo para él. Entonces la gente empezó a interesarse. Dos meses después ganó su sitio en las portadas de la GQ Magazine vistiendo Burberry, siendo pagado grandes cantidades de dinero y asistiendo a las más exclusivas fiestas, conociendo todo tipo de personas.

Louis vivió en un nuevo nivel de riqueza esos días, que ni siquiera esperaba que fuese posible. Era el tercer modelo mejor pagado del mundo y el más caro en la historia de Modest -Simon tuvo que subirle el salario después que la Agencia Mega Model tratase de robarle a su mejor modelo hace dos años-. Él tenía gente. Tenía gente para todo: normalmente eran chicas, pero en este caso estaba bien, por que Louis tenía poder sobre las mujeres.

Hablando de eso...

''¿Estás listo?'' preguntó Eleanor. Él ni siquiera se había terminado de abrochar los botones de la camisa. ''Joder Louis, vamos, maquillaje está por esa zona'', le hizo saber y él pensó que sería mejor si después de todo el iba sin camiseta.

Después de cuarenta minutos de retraso, Louis llegó a la mansión que Simon había alquilado para la fiesta, donde una interminable fila de grandes coches negros se podían ver fuera de la misma. Veía muchos paparazzis, pero ni siquiera parpadeó haciendo su camino a la entrada, ya acostumbrado a los flashes.

Se celebraban los 25 años de la agencia Modest. Se podría considerar joven todavía pero ya era muy influyente, sobre todo en UK. La sede central estaba en Londres, pero constaba de otras dos en New York y otra en Milán. Simon amplió su imperio de millones de dólares y estaba listo para celebrarlo.

En cuanto Louis entró, Lauren, la mujer de Simon, se dirijió en su dirección para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos.

''Cariño, hace mucho que no te veía" decía mientras cojía dos copas de champagne de un camarero que pasaba por ahí, ofreciéndole una a él inmediatamente. ''¿Qué tal estás?''

''Estoy bien'', respondió. ''Cansado, pero bueno, genial.''

''He escuchado que mañana vuelas a Nueva York de mañana''

''Sí, tengo una sesión de fotos en dos días, y mi amigo va a tocar en el Madison Square Garden el fin de semana.''

''Zayn Malik ¿verdad?'' preguntó intentando disimular su disgusto por su amigo. ''¿Sois buenos amigos?"

''Los mejores'', le dió su mejor sonrisa.

''Hm... Los amigos con los que te rodeas, Tomlinson...'' se rió.

''No parece que Stan te disguste'', señaló Louis ''Pero puede que sea por que es el perrito faldero de Beckham y estáis intentando arrastrar a Brooklyn a que firme con Modest desde que tenía 16'', dijo lo más educado que pudo. ''Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy viendo a más amigos por aquí, adiós.''

Hacía mucho calor allí y el estaba en ese odioso traje. Vio entonces a Alexa Chung cerca de la piscina y fue a saludar. Era simpática y divertida y no como toda la jentuza que se juntaba por ahí. Louis pensó que sí sabía de que gente rodearse por si mismo sin ayuda de nadie, gracias Lauren por tus estúpidos consejos.

''Luces bien en Versace, cariño'' dijo acerándose a ella.

''Gracias amor'', ella sonrió y le besó. ''Es bueno verte de nuevo, Louis'', dijo recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada. ''Pareces cansado.''

''No me he emborrachado adecuadamente todavía'' dijo más como una excusa que otra cosa. Él estaba cansado, pero no le gustaba admitirlo.

''Es un buen momento para ir al bar'', apareció Eleanor a su lado llevando un gran vestido que ni siquiera Louis podría adivinar quien era el diseñador. Probablemente fuese obra de uno de sus todavía-no-conocidos-artistas pero buen amigo de ella. ''Hola Alexa'', sonrió.

''Luciéndo genial como siempre El'' dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Todos eran muy amistosos con los Británicos. Una vez más, Louis culpó a su mundo. ''Deberías salir con tu asistente, Louis, y convertirte en un gran bonito cliché''

''Lo haría, si tuviese pene'', guiñó y ambas chicas rieron en alto, Eleanor sacudiendo su cabeza en desacuerdo, como si no creyese capaz a Louis de decir eso. ''Oh vamos El, como si no me conocieses lo suficiente.''

''Nunca deja de sorprenderme'' dijo ella. ''Vete al bar, Louis'', Eleanor señaló en dirección a Giorgio Armani y Louis rodó sus ojos.

''Él ni siquiera me conoce, esto es pura mierda'', Louis le dijo señalándo su ropa seguido del hombre más poderoso en el mundo de la moda.

''No es un tipo normal de 81 años'' mencionó Alexa. ''La primera vez que le conocí, dijo que acabaría trabajando para una revista y aquí estoy, editando la Vogue'' continuó. ''Tiene la visión que no todos tienen.''

"Obvio, si no no hubiese creado el jodido imperio que tiene ahora", murmuró Louis "Ok, voy para allá y tomaré hasta estar muy borracho. Os veo luego chicas, o tal vez no." Sonrió y fue caminando hacia la barra pidiendo la bebida más fuerte para tomar que tuviesen.

"Sabes que tus looks desaparecerán, Tomlinson", se giró Giorgio hacia él sonriéndole.

_Oh. Mierda, él sabe quién soy. Joder, Louis, respira._

La cosa era que Louis no necesitaba amar la nueva colección de Armani para saber que este hombre era un genio. Un jodido Dios. Y ese hombre sabía quien era Louis. Estaba respirando. Estaba bien.

"En cambio tus colecciones no desaparecerán", respondió no lo suficientemente rápido pero con el tono perfecto de coqueteo, haciendo reír a Giorgio y estudiarlo por un par de segundos.

"Tienes suerte de que mi compañero no esté aquí", dijo el mayor.

"En realidad no", Louis frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su imagen encantadora "hubiese sido un placer conocerle."

"Quizás podrías hacerlo", sonrió satisfecho, "Tengo una invitación para ti, por la que vine a verte en persona... Aunque Simon sigue creyendo que estoy aquí por su celebración, pero, shhh", dijo sonriente.

"Mm- perdona", una voz se escuchó desde la barra el bar, "su bebida, señor", dijo el muchacho y Giorgio se giró para atenderle, por lo que Louis hizo lo mismo y madre del amor hermoso ¿quién era ese?

Louis no tenía tiempo que perder mirando a gente cuando Giorgio comenzó a hablarle de nuevo y Louis sabía cuáles eran sus prioridades. Más o menos.

"¿Te gustaría un viaje a Milán a final de este mes?" Le preguntó.

''¿Qué tipo de viaje?'' preguntó Louis tomando un sorbo de su cuba libre.

''De negocios'', le contestó '' veo que puedes llevar mis trajes, Louis'', Giorgio continuó y Louis mientras trataba de no saltar porque, joder, le había llamado por su nombre, ''la pregunta es, ¿puedes llevar todo lo demás?''

''Uhn-- ¿a dónde quieres llegar?''

''Hemos estado hablando de la colección de primavera y sí, ya se que es un poco de última hora, pero hemos tenido problemas. He visto tu nombre en numerosos eventos y uno de mis asistentes me dijo que no eres fácil de persuadir, es por eso que estoy aquí.''

Y a Louis le hubiese encantado entender todo lo que le estaba contando, si no fuese porque estaba demasiado distraído por el rizado que estaba detrás de la barra del bar.

''Yo- uhn. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?''

''Posar para nosotros, claro'', dijo, ''quiero que seas la imagen de nuestra colección de primavera para hombres.''

''Pero yo no hago pases de modelo, eh'', dijo Louis queriendo dejar claro sus puntos, y tomó otro trago a su bebida. ''No estoy seguro de poder liderar la campaña'' mintió. Estaría dispuesto a hacerlo pero para lineas de ropa que realmente le gustasen, marcas modernas. A pesar de respetar la campaña para la que trabajaba, no estaba seguro de querer posar para gente a la que estaba continuamente ciricando.

''Tomlinson, ambos sabemos que puedes.'' añadió Giorgio.

''Oh bueno yo-uh me gustaría tener un tiempo para poder pensarlo, si te parece bien, señor'' finalizó.

''Ten mi tarjeta, ahí aparece mi número personal'', dijo dándole la tarjeta de papel. ¿La gente sigue usando esto? Parece ser que sí. ''Diré a alguno de mis trabajadores que te llame, pero mientras tanto, piensalo.'' y se fue, de esa manera, dejándo a Louis con ganas de más alcohol.

Si le dijese que no probablemente se vería como un snob. Decir que sí podría pintar como alguien anticuado pensando que Armani sería el fin de su carrera como modelo.

''El wishky que ordenaste'', se giró hacia la barra del bar una vez más. El de pelo rizado se le quedó mirando como si fuese un extraterrestre.

''Acabas de decir que no a Giorgio Armani'', dijo con su rasgada y profunda voz mientras cojía un vaso de cristal. ¿Era esa su voz normal? ¿En serio la gente sonaba de esa manera en la vida real?

''Dije que lo pensaría'', se defendió Louis.

''¿Y de verdad lo harás?'' preguntó el chico acercándole su bebida.

''Por supuesto, yo solo-'', ¿por qué si quiera estoy contándole yo nada a este chico? ''necesito tiempo para pensar sobre un par de cosas.''

''Estás loco'', rió el chico. ''Pero supongo que ser Louis Tomlinson te permite decir que no a gente como Giorgio.''

''No le dije que no, solo que-'' dijo Louis cuando alguien llamó al rizado. Tenía que servir más copas, lo que dió la oportunidad a Louis para poder observar su cuerpo desde la distancia mientras caminaba de un sitio para otro.

Era alto. Al menos cinco centímetros más alto que Louis, y su pelo era largo y parecía suave y sedoso. Louis sintió ganas de acariciarlo. A medida que la noche avanzaba, las cosas se volvieron más interesantes, cuando Louis decidió que quería tomar esa boca de labios suaves, suaves labios alrededor de su pene y quizás sus dedos hundidos en su entrada.

Él no estaba llevando uniforme como los demás sirvientes y camareros. Llevaba los pantalones más ajustados que había visto y una camisa negra con corazones blancos abotonada hasta el cuello que a cualquiera le haría lucir ridículo, menos a él.

Cada vez se encontraba más borracho. Cuando ya iba por su cuarto vaso de whisky decidió que necesitaba un poco de agua y el rizado estaba más que contento de servirle, y ver a Louis al otro lado de la barra una vez más.

''Sigues aquí por lo que veo.''

''Este es el mejor sitio de toda la fiesta'', respondió Louis.

''¿Y eso por qué?'' preguntó el chico como si supiese que le había estado observando todo el tiempo. ¿Tan obvio había sido? Probablemente sí. Zayn siempre le solía decir que no podría mantir ni para salvar su vida cuando tenía alcohol en su sistema, lo que era muy diferente a la máscara que llevaba cuando estaba sobrio.

''¿Por qué crees?'' le preguntó y sonrió, intentando no sonar muy extraño.

''Pues creo, que has estado mirando mis piernas desde hace ya un buen rato y me siento halagado, para serte sincero'', sonrió.

''¿No eres muy confiado rizado?'' le preguntó Louis guiñándole un ojo.

''Esperanzado diría yo'', le corrigió. Se dio la vuelta para atender a una chica, la cual estaba a la izquierda de Louis. Maldita sea. Tardó solamente cinco minutos y para entonces Louis ya se estaba acabando otro vaso de whisky. ''Si sigues así vas a acabar inconsciente'', dijo el rizado de piernas kilométricas.

''No tienes ni idea de lo tolerante que soy al alcohol'', le dijo Louis. ''Acabaré muy borracho pero inconsciente... Nunca. Supongo.''

''Supones.''

''Bueno, si pasó no me acuerdo.''

El chico se rió. Una risa tan alta que la pudo oír por encima de la música, pero su risa fue la única música, pura melodía. En ese mismo momento fue cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que nunca había oído nada tan especial que se le igualara. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

''Por cierto, soy Harry'' se presentó, y antes de que Louis pudiese decir nada un enorme tipo apareció detrás de él.

''Lo siento mucho H, me quedé parado por el tráfico y yo-''

''Hey está bien Mark'', dijo Harry. ''Solo empieza ya, ¿vale?'' el gran tipo respondió con un ''por supuesto'' y le agradeció una vez más, saludándo a Louis.

''Nos vemos por aquí Tomlinson'', sonrió Harry y se marchó del bar.

Esta no fue la última vez que Louis le vio en esa fiesta, aunque tuvo que, literalmente, buscar su cabeza rizada, y estaba demasiado borracho para eso.

 

Louis estaba bailando. Había encontrado a varios modelos con los que había trabajado anteriormente en la última campaña de Adidas y eran gente divertida, tomaron varios tragos juntos y fueron a la pista de baile donde los empleados de Modest se movían educadamente a ritmo de la música sin a penas levantar los pies del suelo. Pero Louis se estaba divirtiendo. El alcohol hacia maravillas en él.

Eleanor le decía un "ten cuidado" de vez en cuando porque ella sabía que él no sería capaz de levantarse al día siguiente a menos que se acostase antes de las dos de la madrugada. Louis revisó su teléfono y a penas era medianoche así que lo guardó de nuevo y Lucca- era Lucca?! Llegó por detrás suyo y se le arrimó moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Louis echó su cabeza hacia atrás, a un lado mientras sonreía intentando no derramar su bebida cuando le vio de nuevo. Él. Otra vez. El rizado de piernas kilométricas. Se llamaba Harry, recordó Louis. Estaba hablando con Nick y ambos estaban sonriendo, y lo primero que pensó Louis fue, no.

Nicholas Grimshaw era el asistente de Simon. De vez en cuando, Simon encontraba a alguien y lo hacía su mano derecha, y en cuanto se aburriese de él buscaría uno nuevo. Nick llegó dos años después que Louis fuese contratado y le desagradó desde la primera charla que tuvieron. A pesar de su impecable gusto con la ropa, era una persona horrible, pensó Louis.

Y ahora estaba hablando con Harry. Pero Harry ya era de Louis, mataría a Nick si llega a poner sus garras en él. De ninguna manera.

Movió las piernas más rápido de lo que su mente podía procesar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a ellos.

"Buenoo, aquí tenemos al increíble Tomlinson", sonrió Nick con aires de superioridad.

"Grimshaw", reconoció su presencia con un movimiento de cabeza y se giró hacia Harry con su mejor sonrisa. "Que bueno verte otra vez Harry, ha pasado un tiempo ya".

"Estoy seguro que la hora y media que has pasado sin mí ha sido horrible", Harry rodó sus ojos.

"¿Vosotros, os conocéis?" Preguntó Nick como si estuviera realmente sorprendido, pero no dejó responder a nadie. "Sólo estaba felicitando a Harry por el gran trabajo que hizo con la comida... todo estaba genial."

"Oh tú..." empezó Louis.

"Sólo estaba cubriendo a un amigo que llegaba tarde, como viste antes, pero sí, tuve que hacer los postres y esas cosas", se encogió de hombros como si no fuese gran cosa. Harry no parecía muy orgulloso aunque parecía tener momentos en los que se veía muy confiado. Louis estaba ansioso por conocerlo más.

"Bueno, ahora que se que has cocinado tú tendré que probarlo ¿no?" Louis le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa esperando que Harry se sonrojarse, pero no lo hizo, lo que le pareció una agradable sorpresa.

Louis estaba acostumbrado a causar algún efecto en la gente a pesar de ser un tipo normal, pero Harry no parecía inmutarse, le dio su mejor sonrisa con esos dientes blancos y sus perfectos labios curvándose hacia arriba y una pequeña risa desde su garganta.

"Te prometo que todo lo que toco sabe bastante bien", le guiñó.

''Dios, no puedo soportar las insinuaciones", Nick rodó los ojos, con la voz afectada. Louis quería preguntarle por qué coño no se iba entonces, pero ni siquiera necesitó abrir la boca porque lo siguiente que vio, fue como Grimshaw daba un golpecito a Harry en el hombro como excusándose.

Louis quería preguntar a Harry si conocía a Nick de antes, si eran amigos o si solamente le llamó la atención como le pasó a Louis unas horas atrás, pero decidió seguir con su plan en vez de empezar una conversación sobre una de las personas que menos le gustaban del mundo- y esa lista era bastante larga.

"Así que, Harold, ¿me dejarías probarte?" preguntó. "Quiero decir... las cosas que has preparado."

Louis sonrió y por primera vez en toda la noche Harry pareció ponerse algo más nervioso. Por fin.

"Mi nombre es Harry", respondió en voz baja. "Y te dejaré que pruebes ambas cosas si juegas bien tus cartas esta noche."

"Te advierto que soy un buen jugador, Harold."

"Bien", Harry bufó y empezó a caminar, dejando a Louis un poco mareado y clavado al suelo. Pero entonces miró hacia atrás y le preguntó "¿Qué, vienes?" Y sí, Louis iba detrás de él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó cuando Harry salió del salón y pasó por delante de la barra también. Louis seguía sus pasos.

"A la cocina", Harry continuó andando.

"¿Sabes que podrías llamar a los camareros que pasan por aquí y lo  probaría igual, verdad?"

"Sí", el chico alto le sonrió y abrió la puerta que estaba delante de ellos, revelando toda la gente vestida de blanco que se encontraba en el interior. Todos estaban gritando sobre algo, intentando comunicarse por encima del ruido de fuera y de sus propias voces y Louis se preguntó si Harry tendría que pasar por esto cada día.

Algunos paraban de hablar para mirar a Louis quién seguía a Harry, pero ninguno de ellos parecía saber quien era realmente, por lo que él no dijo nada, esperó quieto a Harry cuando se dirigió a un chico rubio a decirle algo que no entendió.

"Quédate quieto", dijo Harry y oh, Louis le obedeció de verdad.

Había mucha gente ahí, camareros y camareras entrando y saliendo constantemente de la cocina, y la puerta hacia ruido cada vez que se abría para dejar pasar a alguien nuevo. Había un chico rubio que daba órdenes a dos chicos mayores y a unas cuantas chicas sobre cómo debían decorar el plato.

Pero de alguna manera Louis no se podía concentrar en ninguno de ellos, sólo tenía ojos para el chico larguirucho entre todos esos cuerpos como si estuviese en casa, agarrando algo de cada bandeja y poniéndolo en... ¿eso era una caja? Louis no podía verlo bien.

"Voy a coger unos de estosss", dijo Harry a las chicas que estaban preparando esos platos, "porque no lucen bien de todos modos."

"Harry", una de las chicas suspiró.

"Te quiero", él le besó en la mejilla, "y se puede hacer mejor. Venga. No la cages y no me llames."

"Gracias jefe", respondió otra chica con tono irónico, y Harry le lanzó un beso, caminando cerca de Louis con una caja lllena y una botella de vino. Ya estaba bastante borracho, pero... él podría volver a estar sobrio al día siguiente. No estaba bebiendo por el dolor esa noche, así que no contaba.

"Sigueme", dijo Harry. Y a Louis le pareció que últimamente no paraba de hacer eso.

 

Fueron andando por la parte trasera de la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta de Simon. Había un precioso jardín y la intensidad de la luz era baja. El ruido ni siquiera le molestaba, pero tal vez porque la risa de Harry era más fuerte y eso le hizo sentir algo en su pecho. Eso era peligroso, porque el sólo buscaba un polvo rápido, y estaba más que seguro que no quería enamorarse de Harry ni nada por el estilo.

Su mente se auto-sabotajeó y decidió que era hora de terminar la charla cuando finalmente probó el último de los deliciosos postres que Harry había hecho y le pidió el vino.

"¿Sin copa? " Louis levantó una ceja. "Que mal preparado estás, Harold" bromeó.

"Oh, el increíble Tomlinson, ¿no puede beber de la botella directamente?" Dijo Harry colocando una mano en su pecho con tono de voz bajo fingiendo estar afectado. Joder, Louis estaba confundido; era ridículo pero al mismo tiempo estaba afectado por el chico de rulos. "Lo siento mucho si mi estatus es demasiado bajo para usted."

"Me las arreglaré", dijo Louis cerrando la boca alrededor de la punta de la botella y haciendo un espectáculo al beber el vino. Harry estaba sonrojado y sus ojos se centraron en la garganta y la boca de Louis viendo como tragaba. "¿Qué?" Sonrió mirando a Harry cuando decidió que ya era suficiente.

"Te ves bien de esa manera", dijo Harry, moviéndose más cerca. Estaban sentados en el césped y Louis estaba seguro que su traje de Armani estaba ya sucio. Pero no le importaba ni lo más mínimo. "Algo me dice que tu boca se ve bien rodeando otras cosas."

"Dice el que tiene esos labios", Louis respondió en voz baja, moviéndose un poco más cerca, sus muslos se estaban tocando. Harry se movió hacia adelante.

"¿Te gustan mis labios?" le preguntó Harry chupándoselos y mirando a Louis desde sus ojos a su boca.

"No lo se."

"¿No lo sabes?"

"No los he probado todavía", dijo Louis inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo desaparecer el espacio que habia entre ellos.

Si Harry lo estaba esperando, él no dio ninguna señal aparente, por el contrario, dejó escapar un ruido de sorpresa desde el fondo de su garganta y agarró la chaqueta de Louis, acercándolo más por lo que sus pechos estaban pegados.

La postura en la que estaban era extraña, porque anteriormente estaban sentados uno junto al otro, pero los labios de Harry eran tan buenos y su agarre tan firme que Louis no quería hacer otra cosa que seguir besando a ese chico. Bueno, no era del todo cierto. Louis quería mucho más que eso.

"Levántate", murmuró sobre los labios de Harry y sólo dejó que se separase para ponerse en pie, acercándose a él otra vez y enredando sus manos en su mata de rizos, chocando sus labios con urgencia. Harry no era para nada tímido, y Louis amaba eso. "Es tu turno para seguirme", dijo Louis y le agarró de la mano para tirar de él.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Harry ya jadeando y tratando de mantener el ritmo.

"Esto es una mansión", explicó Louis mientras seguía andando. "Debe de tener muchas habitaciones."

Y efectivamente, tenía cantidad de habitaciones. Debía haber sido difícil  colarse en una de las habitaciones, pero era la una de la mañana, todo el mundo ya estaba demasiado borracho para vigilarlo o demasiado atrapados en sus propios asuntos para que les importase lo que Louis quería hacer. Vio a Simon y a su esposa en una esquina teniendo  conversación con un representante de Vogue y dio las gracias a los dioses que no estaban mirando en su dirección.

"¿Esto está permitido?" preguntó Harry en voz baja cuando llegaron a la segunda planta después de correr escaleras arriba.

"Por supuesto que no", susurró Louis acercándose al cuello de Harry y besándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo con sus manos sintiendo lo genial y caliente que era. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido y no podía esperar para verlo desnudo.

Después de unos minutos besándose su pelo era un desastre porque Louis no pudo controlarse. Harry lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad y abriendo la puerta que estaba a su lado.

"Joder, estás bueno", Harry empujó a Louis por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él, moviendo sus manos rápidamente hacia su culo y andando hacia atrás hasta dar con el borde de la cama. Y entonces Louis lo sintió. El pene de Harry. Estaba muy duro, ¿cómo podía estar tan duro? Pero entonces una de las grandes, pero muy grandes, manos de Harry le tocó por encima del pantalón del traje dándose cuenta de lo duro que él también estaba.

Louis apoyó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Harry y lo besó en la boca una vez más, se movió hacia abajo para chupar su cuello besando y haciendo chupetones por toda la zona, dejando a Harry jadeando debajo de él y haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse la ropa mientras Louis intentaba hacer lo mismo.

Estaba bastante bebido por lo que quitarse la ropa se le hacía más difícil, pero Harry estaba sobrio y le ayudó a hacerlo.

"¿Por qué tus pantalones son taaaaan estrechos?" se quejó Louis, besando por debajo de su ombligo, intentando quitar los pantalones de Harry.

"Para que mis piernas luzcan—aahh---bien", dijo con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Louis con los pantalones.

"Bueno, pues funciona", susurró Louis sin mirarle a los ojos y bajó un poco más para besar el interior de sus muslos, cerca de su ingle, mientras masajeaba el bulto del rizado haciéndolo gemir con cada apretón.

"Lo-Louis", le llamó Harry, con la voz rota y Louis le quitó los calzoncillos.

"Jesus", dijo el castaño cuando el pene de Harry chocó contra su estómago.

Los penes no eran bonitos propiamente hablando, pero el de Harry... Bueno. No, es sólo que Louis estaba borracho y todo de ese chico le parecía demasiado bueno. Louis seguía hipnotizado.

Trepó hacia arriba por el cuerpo de Harry, chupando sus pezones y frotando su erección con ganas mientras le besaba de nuevo, besos húmedos y calientes.

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Louis junto a su oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo y soltando un gemido cuando Harry volvió a apretarle el culo, juntando sus caderas y frotando sus erecciones una junto a la otra. "Dime-ughh Harry, el que-"

"Fóllame", susurró Harry y abrió sus piernas bajo Louis, "sólo--- por favor, hazlo."

Y Louis quería. Deseaba hacerlo con ganas. Quería a Harry a cuatro patas, sobre sus manos y rodillas, quería joderle por detrás y penetrarle, excepto por el hecho de que...

"Yo no... mierda."

"¿Qué?" Harry abrió los ojos y wow. Sus ojos vidriosos verdes le estaban mirando, eran tan bonitos y expectantes y tú, eres un puto idiota Louis Tomlinson.

"No tengo lubricante... ni condón, yo", dijo el castaño besando el pecho de Harry, "joder."

Hizo una decisión inteligente, si Harry quería tener algo en el culo esa noche, él lo conseguiría. Ambos estaban dolorosamente duros con necesidad de un poco de alivio. No le dio tiempo a Harry para que se frustrase, movió su mano hacia abajo desatendiendo su pene para agarrar su culo, lo apretó ligeramente y Harry se quejó en la cama, revolviendo las sábanas.

"Dios, eres..." empezó Louis. Tenía problemas para encontrar las palabras para definir a Harry. "Fascinante", terminó diciendo. "No te preocupes, Harry", Louis bajó el tono de su voz, besó su cadera y respirando sobre su pene dijo, "Me aseguraré de que eres bien tratado esta noche..." y Harry gimió ante eso. "Voy a hacer que te partas en dos, querido", le advirtió Louis, pasando sus dedos arriba y abajo por sus muslos, apretando un poco demasiado en el interior de estos, usando un tono de voz coqueto mientras el rizado se volvía loco.

Harry parecía de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que Louis estuviese pensando, volviéndose loco y muriéndose de ganas por tener sus dedos dentro de él y la boca del castaño a su alrededor.

Louis subió de nuevo por el cuerpo del rizado acariciando su polla otra vez consiguiendo sacarle otro gemido, besándolo tranquilamente mientras su mano rodeaba su miembro. El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el que salía por los labios de Harry. Lo que a Louis más le gustaba de todo eso, es que Harry se dejaba llevar, le permitía hacer de todo y eso es lo que puso cachondo al oji-azul: ser capaz de tener el control de ese cuerpo increíble a pesar de ser desconocido, mientras se retorcía debajo de él.

"¿Te gustaría eso, Harry?" dijo Louis echándose hacia atrás después de los besos, sintiendo como las uñas de Harry se clavaban en su espalda impidiendo que se alejase más, mientras el castaño intentaba no gemir alto cuando Harry clavó un poco con demasiada fuerza. "¿Te gustaría mi boca ahí, en tu precioso pequeño culo?" Harry volvió a gemir, tan alto, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y elevando sus caderas hacia arriba.

Louis tenía que controlarse para no venirse en ese mometo, su pene estaba tan duro que se iba a poner morado. "¿Estás imaginando mi lengua en tu agujero, empujando hacia dentro?" continuó junto a su oreja, "tal vez un dedo o dos, si estás dispuesto, claro", su voz estaba mandando escalofríos por la espina dorsal del otro chico, estaba seguro, porque le respondía gimiendo bajito junto a su cuello, recorriendo el cuerpo de Louis con sus grandes manos una y otra vez, apretando cada zona a la que tenía acceso para darle más placer.

Harry agarró a Louis del pelo y hizo que el modelo lo besara una vez más, rápido, otra vez, con urgencia. Louis se echó hacia atrás para admirarle y el rizado estaba... ido. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y viendo sus ojos esmeraldas se preguntaba como se verían al sol, cuando serían aún más verdes. Concéntrate, Louis, se recordó a sí mismo y se acercó nuevamente para susurrar en su oído, "respóndeme, Harry", ordenó.

"Sólo cómeme Louis", Harry gimió sintiendo las manos de Louis en sus piernas otra vez y el modelo asintió en silencio.

"Date la vuelta entonces, princesa." No tenía idea de donde salían esas expresiones de cariño, pero parecía que al rizado le gustaban y respondía tan sensible a ellas que Louis no se lo podía creer. "Venga."

Y Harry hizo eso exactamente. Giró sobre sí mismo en la cama y abrió las piernas, la parte interior de sus muslos contra las sábanas y su ombligo apoyado contra una pequeña almohada, la cabeza descansando sobre el colchón con los ojos apenas abiertos.

"Dios, Harry", suspiró Louis al abrir la boca. Él era perfecto. Louis nunca había sentido una piel tan suave y lisa como aquella pese haberse acostado con algún que otro modelo y chicos calientes.

Pero allí estaba Harry, esperando abierto por él, sin ninguna vergüenza, Louis no podía contenerse más--- ¿cuán sumiso era ese chico? Definitivamente quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Tendría alguna otra oportunidad para saberlo? Oh, las cosas que quería hacerle, cosas que quería hacer  _con_  Harry.

Louis bajó su cuerpo y juntó su pecho contra la espalda de Harry mientras lo besaba en el cuello, pasando su cabello hacia un lado. No estaba seguro por qué cosa Harry estaba más perdido, por los húmedos besos o la pequeña presión que hacía al tirar de esa cabellera rizada. Puede que fuese una mezcla de ambas. 

Trazó un camino por la columna de Harry con su lengua dejando un fino rastro de saliva, sintiendo cada hueso del musculoso chico. Louis se atrevió a mirar a la cara de Harry cuando cogió las nalgas de este último y les dio un apretón, y él inconscientemente soltó un gemido al ver al rizado morderse el labio inferior después de que separase sus glúteos, lo hizo sin darse cuenta, ese sonido que salió desde su garganta al ver lo precioso y real que era ese chico.

La lengua de Louis hizo un camino desde el muslo hacia el culo, siguiendo el camino con sus manos mientras seguía manteniendo abiertas las nalgas para seguir hasta que finalmente sopló algo de aire caliente su agujero, "mierda---Louis-joder", gimió Harry.

"Pero si apenas he empezado, princesa."

"Lou---" no le dejó terminar la frase, presionó sus labios a su entrada, dejando lo que sea que estaba a punto de decir enterrado en su garganta.

"Eso está mejor, amor", dijo Louis y le lamió una vez más, horriblemente lento, de arriba a abajo, mientras  masajeaba su culo al mismo tiempo.

Se tomó su tiempo para dejar a Harry húmedo con la saliva y cuando Harry parecía que estaba fuera de sí, intentando aliviarse contra la almohada Louis volvió a coger de su pelo con una mano para evitar que se moviera mientras con la otra seguía abriendo su culo para poder meter su lengua.

Los ruidos que Harry estaba haciendo deberían ser ilegales, cada vez que Louis presionaba más fuerte dentro de él, el ruido se iba intensificando. Dándole la libertad para seguir follándole con la lengua sin prestar atención a nada de lo que el rizado pudiese hacer.

Louis no era de esos tipos que se metían entre las nalgas de cualquiera, especialmente si nisiquiera conocía al chico. Pero Harry era distinto, sus manos estaban apretando las sábanas fuertemente y no podía parar de moverse, intentando conseguir más fricción mediante el movimiento de caderas contra la almohada cada vez que Louis presionaba más adentro. Era simplemente demasiado.

"Ya estás muy húmedo, Harry", le susurró Louis, echándose un poco hacia atrás para recuperar el aliento,  "¿Te gustaría un dedo, bebé?"

"Ungh" respondió Harry mordiéndose su propio brazo.

"¿Qué?"

"Uhgfh—uhn", Louis se tomó eso como un sí, pero antes de hacer nada, tomó a Harry de las caderas hacia arriba para que su pene no tuviese contacto con nada y Harry movió su mano rápidamente hacia su miembro en el momento que Louis volvía a lamerle, pero el modelo fue lo suficientemente rápido para golpear su mano y cogérsela él.  "Lou-Louis", Harry lloriqueó.

"Vamos, princesa", susurró Louis mientras mordía el interior de sus nalgas, sincronizado sus lamidas con el movimiento de de su mano en la polla, lo suficientemente rápido como para empezar a sentir calambres en su brazo, pero no se detendría.

Al final, no pasó mucho más tiempo. Louis dio unas cuantas sacudidas más a su miembro y lo puso sobre la espalda para que se quedase mirando a Louis. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y las piernas separadas, Louis sentía que se vendría sin ni si siquiera ser tocado, por lo que con su mano libre se aliviaba. Gimió más fuerte de lo que pensó que haría, mientras que Harry se corrió en su propio estómago, gritando nombre de Louis.

"Maldita sea", Louis entre dientes acelerando el ritmo de su mano acompañando a Harry durante su orgasmo.

"Córrete sobre mí", susurró Harry, sonrió y ¿cómo podía parecer tan inocente diciendo cosas como esas?

Louis se atragantó con su propia saliva y se corrió manchando su entrepierna y la parte baja del estómago de Harry, tumbándose a su lado en el momento que terminó, sintiendo la mano de Harry acariciar su pelo y un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

Jadeaban uno al lado del otro desde hacía un rato ya, viendo su pecho subir y bajar por las respiraciones hasta que Louis encontró la fuerza suficiente para entrar en el baño y coger un paño para limpiarse.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó Harry con voz adormilada y Louis se tendió en el suelo para alcanzar el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Las 2:20am", respondió Louis, cerrando los ojos por el cancsandio.

"Mierda", dijo el rizado en voz alta a su lado y se sentó en la cama, "Me tengo que ir, y seguro que ya ni quedan autobuses a estas horas y los chicos están probablemente desaparecidos ahora-- mierda, mierda, mierda", se quejó mientras trataba de encontrar su ropa. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de nuevo y-

"¿Por qué no te quedas?" Harry bajó la mirada hacia él y resopló. "¿Qué? No le va a importar a nadie". Cada habitación estaría probablemente ocupada para entonces. Simon conocía a sus modelos. Y su personal.

"¿Por qué no te quedas?" Harry miró hacia abajo y suspiró. "¿Qué? No eres mi tipo Louis", el chico rodó sus ojos y se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse las botas.

"Dice el hombre con el que acabo de tener sexo" señaló Louis sintiéndose inteligente, pero Harry iba un paso por delante de él.

"¿Ves? si fueses mi tipo, no lo hubiese hecho", le guiñó Harry con aire de descarado. "Te hubiese querido conocer antes".

"Tonterías", acusó el chico sin mostrar lo interesado que estaba.  "Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que no soy tu tipo, si no me conoces?"

"Qué tal si menciono cinco cosas para demostrarte que tengo razón, y si una de esas es mentira, me acostaré en la cama de nuevo".

"Ok. Empieza." dijo Louis apoyándose  sobre los codos para mirarlo.

"Uno, eres ... amable, probablemente criado en una casa llena de mujeres. Dos, estás dañado, pero no estoy seguro de por qué. Tres, huidizo, pero eres un modelo, debe venir con el trabajo. Cuatro, no confías fácilmente en la gente, tienes poca confianza. Cinco, rechazaste a Armani porque crees que te va a hacer quedar como un chico duro, exigente, aunque sabes el gran honor que sería".

Louis iba a abrir la boca para refutar la última porque él ya le había dicho que pensaría sobre la campaña de Armani, pero Harry no se equivocaba acerca del motivo y lo sabía, por lo que no le dio la oportunidad a Louis de hablar.

"Lo dicho, no eres mi tipo." Harry terminó. "Buen sexo, sin embargo."

Y con eso, el increíble y caliente chico alto salió de la habitación, dejando a Louis desnudo y con la boca abierta. ¿Qué carajo fue eso Harry? Él no consiguió su número de teléfono, no sabía donde vivía, él ni siquiera sabía su maldito apellido.

 

Así que, la primera vez que Louis está con Harry, está un poco enamorado de él.

La segunda vez que Louis está con él, lo odia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diciembre 2015**

 

STYLES, Harry Edward  
PANADERO.

 

O por lo menos eso es lo que había sido hace poco más de un año. Ahora estaba en Tokyo, mirando por la ventana de su hotel de cinco estrellas tratando de averiguar cómo diablos su vida cambió tanto.

Harry solía tener una vida normal bastante normal. Y le gustaba. Fue increíble. Trabajó para una empresa de catering que servía a la alta sociedad de Londres durante las noches y iba a universidad a la mañana. Estudiaba literatura inglesa, le encantaba.

Compartía piso con uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia y siempre que tenían tiempo libre, iban a algún pub cercano y gastaban dinero que no tenían y se enrollaban con gente a la que nunca verían de nuevo. Era una buena vida para un chico de diecinueve años que se valía por sí mismo, el solo.

Y más tarde conoció a Nick Grimshaw, que, en ese momento, no era más que la cara bonita que contrató a su empresa para trabajar en la fiesta del 25 aniversario de Modest Management. Por supuesto que Harry había oído hablar de él, siendo el friki que era, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años, habría adivinado que el tipo mostraría interés en él.

Todavía recuerda como se le acercó justo después de salir del bar, y de como la tarjeta de Nick acabó en la mano de Harry y cómo una semana más tarde se encontraba sentado en una habitación de cristal con un montón de papeles y gente muy bien vestida que lo miraban. Todavía recuerda firmar miles de documentos durante el mes, pensando que no tendría nada que perder, nunca habría pensado que podría perder lo más importante que tenía: él mismo.

 

"Hey, H, ¿estás listo?" Alguien lo llamó desde atrás. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, con resaca y las luces bonitas que Japón muestra por la noche.

"Creo que sí", respondió, sin mirar hacia atrás, esperando que la sonrisa le llegase a los ojos para no tener que dar ninguna explicación. "¿A que hora nos vamos?"

"Ahora, amor", la chica respondió.

"Está bien, estoy en un minuto", se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Olivia. Ella se veía ridículamente cansada y Harry lo entendía perfectamente.

Ambos habían tenido el horario más loco y agotador desde hacía un mes por todos los arreglos finales de su primera semana de la moda en 2016. Sea quien sea que te diga que el tiempo vuela, será mejor que creas en él.

"Al llegar a Londres, tienes una reunión con Niall Horan a las 2pm ya que a las tres tendrás que pasar por el taller de Vivienne."

"No es una reunión, él es mi amigo. Es una visita ", dejó claro. Y ella rodó los ojos ante su comentario. "¿Es Vivienne Westwood sin embargo?" Preguntó Harry ojos con sorpresa abriendo los ojos y Olivia le respondió que sí. De los muchos diseñadores que había conocido el año pasado, tenía una debilidad por esa mujer. Tiene unos setenta años y todavía toma decisiones audaces con colores fuertes, diferentes de los pasteles que ha sido obligado a llevar en sus últimos lanzamientos y mucho más acorde con su estilo.

Caminaron uno junto al otro hacia el ascensor y luego al coche. Alguien debió haber llevado su equipaje porque la única cosa que llevaba en la mano era su teléfono y una copia de Orgullo y prejuicio que ha tenido la intención de terminar desde hace dos meses.

Con la ayuda de un antidepresivo que Olivia le consiguió que no sabe por qué, Harry se las arregló para dormir todo el camino desde Tokyo a Londres y cuando llegó, casi estaba del todo descansado, lo cual era gran cosa hoy en día.

Si Harry se llegaba a acostumbrar algún día a esto, llamaría a Olivia ayudante, porque esa es su descripción de trabajo, pero ella es más como una madre, la única persona decente que ha conocido desde que empezó todo este asunto de ser modelo. Nick no era del todo malo, pero rara vez se ven ahora que Simon lo ha situado en Milán. Se supone que podrían verse en unos pocos días, si es que asistía a la fiesta de de la empresa en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

"Te recojo en cuarenta y cinco minutos", dijo ella, una vez más, sacándolo fuera de sus pensamientos, y él salió del coche delante de la casa de Niall. Su antiguo hogar.

El ascensor seguía sin funcionar, entonces tuvo que subir tres tramos de escaleras de las que conocía cada grieta de las paredes, buscaba las llaves en sus jeans ajustados, pero no había ni rastro de ellas. En este momento se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlas olvidado en algún lugar.

Harry tocó tres veces hasta que una cabellera rubia le abrió la puerta, con cara de sueño y ojos que delataban resaca.

"Bueno, te ves como la mierda."

"Un placer verte también, Niall", respondió con una sonrisa cansada abrazando a su amigo irlandés.

Se conocieron cuando tenían diez años, justo antes de que la madre de Harry falleciera. No tenía amigos en ese momento salvo a su gato y los imaginarios. Niall soltó entonces "Hola, soy nialler y yo soy de Irlanda, si eres bueno conmigo te llevaré a visitar a mi país las próximas vacaciones", y desde ese día no se separaron el uno del otro en ningún momento.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años, estaba bastante claro que ninguno de ellos quería quedarse en su ciudad. Niall porque estaba listo para explorar y Harry porque vivir con su padre fue más difícil después de salir del armario, así que fue una decisión fácil cuando se auntaron a la misma universidad y decidieron irse a vivir juntos.

Harry no había visto a Niall en cinco meses, cuando él viajó hasta Copenhague sólo para pasar el fin de semana juntos. Harry tuvo que trabajar durante doce horas seguidas aquel sábado, pero tuvieron el tiempo justo para poderse tomar una copa a la noche y Niall ni siquiera se molestó con él, así que fue genial.

"Tienes la intención de soltarme algún día o ...?" Preguntó Niall, pero Harry solo apretó sus brazos más fuerte alrededor de él.

"Te he echado de menos", dice, "nadie me abraza en las habitaciones de hotel."

Pero le dejó ir de todos modos, porque él también se estaba quedando sin respiración.

"Veo que sigues recordando la dirección", dice Niall y cierra la puerta detrás de Harry, quien hacía su camino hacia a la pequeña sala de estar, se sentó en el sofá, y le dolió la espalda inmediatamente. Lo ama. "¿Cómo te fue en Japón?" Le preguntó su amigo sin darle oportunidad de contar ninguna excusa. Sobre todo porque Harry no tenía ninguna.

"Divertido, hay buenas discotecas, te encantaría", Harry sonrío genuinamente, "Te podría llevar allí algún día ... cuando tenga un descanso, claro", Suspiró. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va la uni? ¿Cómo están los chicos? ¿Y Babs? "

"He estado bien, acabo de salir de un trabajo... pero he estado recibiendo algunos trabajos como DJ en conciertos. La uni sigue estando igual y también lo estan los chicos ... te extrañan. Babs está a punto de romper conmigo, pero no pasa nada ".

"¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?"

"sólo tengo esa sensación."

"Lo siento, Ni ", pero Niall descarta sus disculpas. Su buen humor es siempre contagioso y Harry siempre lo agradece. Él ni siquiera recuerda cómo terminó su última relación, pero está bastante seguro de que no estuvo tan bien.

"Mike va a organizar una fiesta de Año Nuevo, deberías venir."

"L- la compañía va a hacer una también", Harry comenzó a disculparse "Según Olivia debo ir, porque ya sabes, soy nuevo."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Podrías venir? Sin duda me sentiría mejor." Él siempre ha invitado a esas fiestas a Niall pero el nunca decía que si.

"Ya le dije a Mike que iría a la suya", respondió el rubio y Harry intentaba que no desapareciese su sonrisa, pero Niall no le dio la oportunidad de quedarse triste, él sólo dijo... "si Babs me dice que no viene a la fiesta, iré contigo, ¿vale?"

"Vale." Y nunca había deseado tanto que una chica dejase plantado a su mejor amigo.

Hablaron durante veinte minutos más antes de que Harry se tuviese que ir, prometiendo volver más tarde, para poder terminar de ponerse al día y tal vez tomar una cerveza. Harry no había tomado desde hace tiempo debido a su dieta, optando siempre por bebidas suaves que estuviesen fuera de su sistema para su próxima sesión de trabajo.

Niall se despidió con un "nos vemos luego, perdedor". Él, estaba feliz ... Y no sólo por esa visita, Harry realmente es una persona que suele estar feliz ... Casi siempre.

Hace un tiempo se conoció a una chica llamada Cara Delevigne, y sí, ella tiene bastante dinero y una extensa carrera, pero no era de esas modelos superficiales, es más, le dio el consejo más inteligente y amigable que nadie le había dado: no gastes tu dinero en cosas que puedas obtener de forma gratuita. Había cantidad de cosas que él podía conseguir de forma gratuita - incluso por las drogas no tenía ni que pagar. No es que hiciese uso de ellas. No muy a menudo de todos modos.

Ahora tenía más dinero del que podía contar. No es que ganase mucho, es sólo que no tenía que pagar por casi nada. Su ropa de diseño la recibe gratis y también sus comidas, sus viajes y su estancia en  hoteles de 5 estrellas - bien pagados por Modest o la línea o revista que lo contrató. Su factura de teléfono no era tan cara, gracias a Skype, WhatsApp y Snapchat que han sido unos de los grandes inventos de todos los tiempos. Harry no pagaba el alquiler, porque él no tiene un hogar fijo, y el único dinero que ahorra mensualmente es el que envía a su padre - incluso si él no habla con Harry en absoluto.

 

Llegó al taller de Vivienne con diez minutos de retraso y con un té frío sin azúcar en las manos. Él lo odia, pero que tenía hambre, por lo que se lo toma de todos modos.

Vivienne tenía el traje perfecto para él, según ella y sus dos ayudantes, que estaban comiéndose a Harry con los ojos.

"¿Te gusta?" Pregunta la chica cuando él se mira al espejo.

Era un traje de color rojo oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo. Y después de haber llevado tantas cosas extravagantes, por fin estaba contento y cómodo con algo que llevaba puesto.

"Me encanta", y sonrió de verdad porque sabe que se ve bien. Y le gusta verse bien. Más que eso, realmente, realmente quiere verse bien. Debido a que existe la posibilidad - una pequeña, pero todavía una oportunidad - de que Louis estuviera allí, incluso si él se las había arreglado para evitar Harry cada vez que se suponía que debían estar en la misma habitación durante el año pasado.

No es que Harry hubiese estado contando los días ni nada, pero puede que un poco si.

 

 

-

 

Niall fue con él; de mala gana y con el corazón roto, pero fue, porque es el mejor amigo de Harry. Niall es el alma de la fiesta, por lo que Harry sabe que que en cuestión de minutos va a mezclarse con la gente de la fiesta, a pesar de estar preocupado creyendo que no va a "encajar".

"Hace un año dije lo mismo", dice y Harry rodó sus ojos cuando entraron en el hotel.

Simon es una persona difícil de conocer y Harry nunca sabe de como se va a comportar en cada ocasion, pero sí hay una cosa que ha aprendido de él: ese hombre sabe cómo organizar una fiesta. Estaban en el Mondrian London Hotel y a pesar de que Harry ya había estado unas cuantas veces, como huésped, -Porque él tiene una gran reputación-, sabe que es demasiado caro. Aún se recuerda a sí mismo pensando que nunca tendría dinero suficiente para alojarse en un lugar como ese, pero no le importaba porque, bueno, ¿por qué iba a querer una vida lujosa de todos modos? Él sólo quería ser feliz.

"Joder, Harry", Niall sonrió en cuanto puso un pie fuera del ascensor. Ya estaba impresionado cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, pero tan pronto como llegaron a donde se celebraba la fiesta, una zona reservada que tenía paredes de cristal que tenía vistas al río Támesis, lo volvió loco y Harry pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Era como un chico en la víspera de Navidad. Bueno, de Año Nuevo.

"Comida gratis, bebidas gratis ... Es el ssueño de cualquiera", Harry sonrió y pasó un brazo por encima de su hombro, caminando con él, le presentó a la gente y sonrió a algunas caras familiares.

"Styles, aquí", alguien levantó una mano y sí, ahí estaba Erika Bearman agitando la mano.

"Hola", dijo con su sonrisa más grande, besándola en la mejilla y admirando el vestido que tenía puesto. "Te ves increíble."

"Tú también, puedo preguntar las prendas de quién estás vistiendo?"

"Intentalo."

"¿La señora Vivienne?", Preguntó con cara de saber la respuesta.

"Acertaste, como siempre", dijo Harry encantadoramente y se volvió hacia su amigo, "Nialler, esta es Erika, el tesoro de Oscar de la Renta y mi amiga más querida en el mundo de la moda."

"Hey, soy Niall", se presentó con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Tú también eres modelo?" Y Harry se rió, porque, por supuesto, Niall no tenía ni idea de quién era. Le resulta refrescante y en este momento, con él a su lado, Harry lo extraña aún más.

"Oh, no, querido", rió cortésmente, "sólo soy una chica de relaciones públicas."

"Ella es un genio, Ni. Genio", Harry repitió y ella sonrió aún más. Ella era probablemente una de las mejores personas Harry había conocido. Estaba contento de que ella decidió asistir a la fiesta cuando podría fácilmente estar en otro lugar, dado que trabajaba para la Vogue NY.

"Supongo que lo es", Niall se encogió de hombros.

"Tú, ¿eres su novio entonces?", Preguntó ella y los dos chicos empezaron a reír en voz alta, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que estaban haciendo eco en todo el salón.

"Soy heterosexual querida", señaló Niall.

"No hay género o sexualidad en la moda, querido", dijo entonces Erika.

"No pertenezco al mundo de la moda", le guiñó de vuelta.

Estuvieron hablando durante bastante tiempo. De vez en cuando, Simon iba a decirles hola y presentaba a Harry -que a veces todavía se sentía tímido al presentarse a gente de nombres importantes- a Sarah Andelman, quien era la directora creativa de Colette. Al parecer, es la reina en cuanto a persuadir a la gente, tanto a Hermès y Burberry para que creasen colecciones especiales para su tienda.

Niall parecía bastante aburrido por la conversación y al final, cuando Harry le promete que iría en busca de bufandas de Burberry en París para él, dijo que necesitaba estar más borracho todavía, para empezar feliz el año 2016, por lo que ni siquiera recuerda quién era Barbara.

"Ni, tengo que ir a hablar con Nick un segundo, ¿estarás bien aquí?" Harry le preguntó cuando encontraron una esquina con asientos y luces más tenues. Había un bar cerca y sólo unas tres personas que hablaban en voz baja.

"Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, Hazza-sólo estate aquí antes de medianoche, sí?"

"¿Por qué, quieres que te dé un beso?"

"Que te den", se rió y las chicas que se encontraban cerca lo miraron como si estuviese tirando piedras a una cruz. Como si todo el mundo fuese demasiado correcto excepto él.

"Oh, claro", Harry sonrió y caminó por la habitación, tratando de llegar a Nick rápidamente, lo que resultó imposible, ya que una gran cantidad de modelos lo paraban para decir, "hola, ¿cómo estás?". Ninguna de ellas era Louis por lo que no prestaba mucha atención.

¿Iría si quiera a la fiesta? _Eso creía_.

Y no es que Harry estuviese suspirando por él, es sólo que sentía que tenía que pedirle perdón por ser un cabrón la primera vez que se conocieron. Porque ahora que Harry vivía también en el mundo de la moda, entiende su forma de ser, la forma en la que duda antes de decir  _sí_  a cualquier cosa; él entiende sus ganas incontrolables de beber y su necesidad de tener sexo con extraños. Por lo tanto, no está loco por él, simplemente quería decirle, "bueno, la gente es más que una lista de cinco primeras impresiones".

Nick tuvo su atención durante casi media hora, pero tienen mucho con lo que ponerse al día. Y por mucho quiere decir, todas las modelos que entraban al apartamento de Nick los sábados por la noche y salían a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me llamaste a mí?" Le preguntó Harry, con tono coqueto como siempre. "Me siento ofendido."

"No comparto hombres con Louis Tomlinson", resopló Nick antes de pegar un trago a su bebida una vez más.

"No soy suyo."

"Pero lo fuiste aquella noche, ¿verdad?" Él levantó una ceja dando a entender que era una pregunta retórica. No había necesidad de que Harry respondiera. "Una vez es suficiente."

Harry se encogió de hombros, "no quería tener nada contigo ni nada, era sólo curiosidad", provocó a Nick sonriendo de lado mientras este gritaba que ya estaba bastante ebrio.

"Por favor, Styles, tendrías suerte de liarte conmigo", dijo, "tal vez sea yo tu beso de medianoche."

"Tal vez", Harry sonrió y recordó que tenía que volver con Niall, que debe estar 1) solo en un rincón más borracho de lo que debería o 2) haciendo reír a alguien.

Fue la segunda opción.

Y a medida que Harry se acercaba, el rubio soltó "estos no están tan mal, Hazza."

"Veo que has conocido a Louis", Harry sonrió amablemente y al lado de aquel dios griego, reconoció a Zayn Malik; al que conoció una vez en clase de yoga cuando Harry estaba en California.

"Oh", dijo Niall mirando desde Louis a Harry repetidamente. "Este es Louis?"

Harry estaba seguro de que se ruborizó. En cambio Louis sólo reía.

"Has estado hablando mucho de mí, Styles?" le preguntó Louis con tono sarcástico y Harry estaba a punto de decirle que en ningún momento le dijo su aoellido cuando se conocieron, pero, bueno, estaba en todas partes ahora.

"No te hagas ilusiones", Harry rodó sus ojos y sonrió. "Hola, Louis."

El castaño sonrió y rodó sus ojos también.

"Hola, Harry", Zayn elevó la voz. "Creo que nos conocimos antes ...?"

"Sí, en Los Ángeles, ¿cómo estás?" Harry sonrió y trató de no mirar a Louis, a pesar de que se dio cuenta de ma cara de sorpresa del oji-azul, como si estuviese un poco aturdido por que Zayn no había mencionado haber conocido a Harry antes.

"Bueno, aquí el irlandés es buena compañía."

"Lo es", sonrió Harry.

"No, no somos pareja, y sí, existe el género y la sexualidad fuera de moda", dijo Niall a la defensiva y todo el mundo se rió.

"Ha conocido a Erika", mencionó Louis.

"Sí", Harry y Niall respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"La primera vez que la conocí me dijo que los armarios están para la ropa", le contó Louis a Niall, sin mirar a Harry. Este último no debía estar molesto, pero lo estaba.

"Bueno, como si supieras lo que es estar dentro del armario", Zayn se burló y al instante Harry se dio cuenta de que eran muy, muy buenos amigos. ¿Tan buenos amigos, de esos que se besan? Pero a Harry no le interesa. Claro que no.

"Debes de saber que yo era bastante tímido al principio de mi carrera, Malik", dijo el castaño.

"Sí, claro, pero ¿has olvidado cómo nos conocimos?", le preguntó, Niall animándole a continuar. "Louis jodió la fiesta del lanzamiento de mi CD, hace cuatro años, y se enrolló con mi cita."

"Hey, yo no sabía que era tú cita."

"No sabía que eras gay", soltó Niall.

"Los armarios son para algo más que la ropa en la industria de la música", Zayn levantó su copa como si estuviera brindando y se la bebió entera de un trago. "Además, no soy gay, soy libre...", dijo.

"Parece ser que noo hay etiquetas para los arrogantes cantantes de R&B", Louis hizo lo mismo, bebió todo de una vez. Harry no quiso reírse en voz alta, pero lo hizo, y valió la pena, porque Louis lo miró directamente a él. "¿Qué, Harold? ¿No te gustan las etiquetas? "

"Era bastante gay la última vez que lo comprobé." Respondió con facilidad.

"Sí, yo también", resopló Louis y Harry no estaba seguro de si estaba hablando de sí mismo o de Harry.

 

A pesar de esa pequeña interacción que tuvieron, Louis no habló con él durante toda la noche, sólo se dirigió a él para responder a pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando. Muchas personas pasaban por ahí a saludarlos. Louis, por supuesto, conocía a todos y cada uno de ellos. Harry en cambio, los acababa de conocer, a pesar de que todos ellos parecen saber su nombre. Le parecía un poco abrumador. Cada vez que le sucedía eso, Louis se burlaba y tomaba un trago, bromeando con Niall y Zayn.

La cosa es que Harry no era una de esas personas que cree en los propósitos de Año Nuevo. Él no ve la necesidad de hacer una lista de cosas para hacer una vez que el reloj marca la medianoche el treinta y uno de diciembre. Si el tiene la posibilidad de cumplir esos deseos en cualquier momento, lo intenta. Es por eso que estaba molesto por la situación entre ese modelo enano culón y él.

Faltaban quince minutos para medianoche cuando Harry siguió a Louis hasta el pasillo y le preguntó si podían hablar, pero Louis parecía muy ocupado en el teléfono. Estaba hablando rápido y en voz baja y Harry no debía tratar de escuchar esa conversación, pero "me alegro de que estén bien, gracias por comprarles regalos. Enviaré más dinero después de la semana de la moda de Londres ... Feliz año nuevo... adiós."

Oh.

Harry era curioso, por supuesto que lo era, pero también se sentía culpable, por lo que decidió hacerse  notar aclarando su garganta. Louis se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"Oh, tú" dijo Louis sin apenas inmutarse.

"¿Podemos hablar?" Harry le pidió. "¿En privado?"

"¿Y por qué debería hablar yo contigo?" Louis pidió explicaciones cruzando los brazos y apoyando su cuerpo contra la pared. Nadie en la fiesta parecía estar prestándoles atención, estaban entre el salón donde estaba la fiesta y la habitación más pequeña, donde la gente sólo entraba y salía a por sus ropas y carteras.

"Porque quiero disculparme", Harry dijo la verdad y Louis dejó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su perfecto traje de Givenchy para su perfecto cuerpo Tomlinson. Harry sigue sin entender por qué no participa en pasarelas a pesar de que lleva realizadas miles de campañas.

"¿Por...?"

"Cuando nos conocimos", se encogió de hombros. "Fui un cabrón."

"¿Tú crees?" El castaño resopló de nuevo como si en realidad no le importase lo que Harry tenía que decir.

"Yo no te conocía y asumí cosas y, bueno, esto no es fácil."

"¿Disculparse? Oh si, he oído que es bastante difícil ".

"No-que también, pero. Estar en este negocio. No es fácil ", dijo Harry y Louis sonrió, pero estaba lejos de hacer ver que le comprendía, era más como que disfrutaba viendo como se trababa a la hora de hablar. "La profesión nos cambia, ¿verdad?", Preguntó. "Es probable que no seas cualquier cosa de las que dije, y lo siento por eso", terminó el rizado.

"Claro", Louis se encogió de hombros. "¿Has terminado ya de hablar?", le preguntó mirando su reloj.

"Creo que sí."

"Bueno", dijo y lo besó. Lo estaba besando mientras el resto de personas en la habitación gritaban FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a unos pocos metros de ellos.

Lo besa cuando debería estar abrazando a su mejor amigo y lo besa cuando estaba a punto de tomar una bocanada de aire. Lo besa hasta dejarlo sin sentido y sin fuerza y pasan dos minutos o dos años hasta que por fin se separan.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Harold." Louis dijo antes de alejarse.

 

 

-

 

 

Louis se unió de nuevo a la fiesta con la boca hinchada y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Él encontró a Zayn hablando con Eleanor y lo abrazó por detrás, gritándole feliz año nuevo en la oreja.

"Gilipollas", dijo Zayn alarmado, "joder Louis".

"Las palabras más dulces para comenzar nuestro año, ya veo", dijo sonriendo, abrazó a Zayn otra vez y luego a Eleanor.

"¿Dónde estabas?", Preguntó con recelo.

"Uhn-no pregunten" Louis se rascó nuca evitando la mirada de su mejor amigo, tomando la copa de champán que tenía Eleanor en la mano y la terminó de un trago.

"Que educado", sonrió. "Y amor, estás sangrando del labio."

Louis dirigió su mano a su labio inferior y sintió el dolor. No era casi nada, pero estaba ahí, y supo que debía tener una mancha roja. Zayn lo miraba como si él supiese lo que había pasado y Louis rodó sus ojos, excusándose, diciendo que iba a fumar un cigarrillo en el balcón.

Puto Harry de mierda con sus largas piernas y sus putos rizos y ese increíble traje ajustado a su puto cuerpo. Ojalá Louis supiese lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento.

Ya ves, a Louis no le gusta Harry. Ni siquiera un poquito. Él habría estado bien con no volverlo a ver el año pasado. Con lo que no estaba bien, era con el hecho de que en poco más de un año, Harry se convirtió en uno de los más importantes en la industria de la moda sin que Louis se diese cuenta.

Recuerda la primera vez que Simon mencionó algo sobre el nuevo chico que Nick había traído. A Louis siempre le había gustado que contrataran a gente nueva para la empresa. En parte debido a que sería un mentor para esos chicos, y en parte porque él siempre ha amado conocer las historias de la gente, y lo que solían hacer antes de conseguir un contrato. Él nunca contó su propia historia, pero todo el mundo sabía que su vida no había sido fácil y que estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que tenía.

Harry sin embargo. Louis odiaba cómo a él todo todo le sucedió de manera tan fácil. Odiaba cómo su vida fue de genial a increíble, odiaba la forma en la que había conseguido todo en un año, lo que Louis hizo en tres y medio. Odia que Harry vaya a ser modelo para Yves Saint Laurent en la próxima Semana de la Moda y odia que Modest lo haya estado bañando en todo tipo de trabajos sorprendentes.

Y Louis no tiene una razón para envidiarle. No ha perdido nada. Él todavía está en la cima y no ve a Harry como la competencia. Demonios, él no ve a nadie como tal. Eso es todo lo seguro que está en su carrera. Cree que nadie le podría remplazar y así era, él sólo... estaba molesto.

Además, él odia a Harry desde el principio. Sí, por supuesto que lo hace. Ese chico tuvo relaciones sexuales con él y gimió su nombre para escuchar un 'no eres mi tipo' después. Hizo que Louis se viniese más rápido y más fuerte de lo que había hecho nunca y luego le dijo una lista de cosas que pensaba sobre él sintiéndose superior. Y sí, se disculpó, pero. ¿Pero y qué?

Louis lo besó. Dios, fue estúpido, ¿verdad? Pero necesitaba que el rizado se callase, faltaban _tres segundos_ para la medianoche y sólo necesitaba que ocurriese algo bueno aunque fuese por apenas unos segundos. No es como que se fuese a repetir.

Zayn llegó cuando iba por su tercer cigarrillo.

"Brindo por ser más saludables este año", se burló Zayn cogiendo uno para sí mismo.

"Como si no me conocieras."

"Así que, ¿lo besaste a medianoche? ¿Después de un año de lo que pasó...?"

"Un año y pocos meses, sí."

"Romántico."

"Cállate", dijo Louis cuando apenas terminó la palabra. "Nunca me dijiste que le conociste."

"Fue al comienzo de su carrera... Ni siquiera soportabas escuchar su nombre." Louis lo miró como si estuviera diciendo que todavía no podía ni oír hablar del rizado, pero en parte era cierto. "¿Por qué Louis? Él no hirió tus sentimientos; además has tenido más líos de una noche de los que puedo contar".

"Tengo mis propias razones", repitió, la misma respuesta que llevaba dando a Zayn desde hace mucho tiempo y su amigo supo que no debía presionar más sobre el tema.

Un poco más tarde, alrededor de la una de la mañana, Brooklyn llamó a Louis preguntando si estaba en Londres y si le gustaría ir a la primera fiesta del año en la mansión de los Beckham y ¿quién era él para decir que no? Fue con Zayn y bebieron hasta estar extremadamente borrachos, bailando y cantando, sin pensar una sola vez en el rizado, ni en los labios de ambos juntándose.

El propósito de Año Nuevo de Louis era no dejar que Harry Styles le afectase, ni ser molestado por él, porque eso es lo que se hace con la gente que no te gusta: la olvidas.  
¿Verdad?

Bueno...


	3. Chapter 3

**London Fashion Week, Enero 2016**

Tal vez no era tan buena idea que Harry desfilase como modelo para más de una línea de ropa en su primera Fashion Week. Pero claro, según Nick, era una idea increíble "así, te luces a ti mismo ahí y tal vez a finales de año uno de ellos te pide ser exclusivamente para ellos". Pero la cuestión era que: Harry en ese momento era presa del pánico.

Para él, todo eran primeras veces. Desde cómo moverse y que zapatos probarse, hasta tener el pelo desordenado y tener que seguir sonriendo a la gente que sabía claramente quién era y qué hacer con él, aunque no lo sabía ni él mismo. Soho ahora le parecía el sitio más pequeño a pesar de ser enorme, y cada minuto que pasaba Harry sentía que iba a desmayarse.

Inhala, exhala, Harry prácticamente escuchaba a su madre diciendo en el fondo de su mente y trató de recordar lo que era tenerla peinándo su cabello con los dedos. Pero él no podía pasarse los dedos por el pelo porque estropearía todo. Maldita sea.

"Hey, Harry, ¿cómo estás?" Le preguntó David pidiéndole que se sentase en una silla a su lado, empezando a arreglar su cabello mientras Harry esperaba que alguien viniese para hacer su maquillaje.

"Estoy bien, ¿y tú?" Él sonrió amablemente.

"Estoy bien, emocionado por la fiesta de después", devolviéndole la sonrisa. David es precioso. Era la tercera Semana de la moda a la que asistía, así que no había manera de que entendiese lo que Harry estaba pasando en ese momento. Probablemente porque él no tenga ansiedad tampoco, pero bueno.

Los modelos eran todos muy agradables y habían incluido a Harry en todo lo que ha bien estado haciendo durante los últimos meses, cuando se encontraban ensayando para el espectáculo. No había nadie de Modest allí, por lo que todo el contacto que ha tenido con estas personas procedía de las pocas horas que habían pasado juntos repasando cómo y dónde caminaría cada uno.

Según le decía Olivia, todos le envidiaban, porque él era el más nuevo, lo más hablado en el mercado. Harry nunca había objetivizado a nadie... es extraño que eso es exactamente lo que le que hacían ahora a él. También según Olivia, quien justo le ha enviado un mensaje, no tiene de que preocuparse, porque él va a brillar más que cualquier cosa y hacer que la gente se sienta orgullosa. Termina el texto con una X, enviándole un beso que no significa nada especial, pero hace que Harry suspire profundamente y se hunda en la silla, olvidando tener que responder a David.

¿A quién tiene que tiene que hacer sentir orgulloso? No es como si sus mejores amigos de la universidad estuviesen allí y no pudo conseguir ni la asistencia de Niall, no importa lo mucho que trató de encontrar un asiento. "Está bien, H, sólo cuelame en la fiesta de después y lo celebramos". Harry ni siquiera había intentado invitar a Des, él sólo se burlaría de él por su trabajo, sin querer tener nada que ver con ese mundo raro de la moda.

"¡Hey, amor!" Una persona pequeña apareció detrás de él, sonriendo alegremente llevando los labios de color naranja que- wow. Era llamativo. "Mi nombre es Lou, y voy a arreglarte el maquillaje, ¿vale?"

Se dio la vuelta para presentarse y para mirarla directamente y no a través del reflejo del espejo. Oh, ella estaba embarazada.

"Hola, soy Harry Styles, un placer conocerte", sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí, ya se quien eres", continuó alegremente, "así que, vamos a hacer que esta cara perfecta luzca aún mejor, ¿de acuerdo?"

"No es perfecta", murmuró en voz baja, pero ella, gracias a Dios, no lo escuchó, y le pidió por favor que reposase su cabeza lo más cuidadosamente posible contra la silla para que pudiese empezar a trabajar.

Lou hablaba mucho sobre lo emocionada que estaba de trabajar con él y le preguntó si podía tomar una foto de él para publicar en su Instagram más tarde.

"Me gustaría haber arreglado tu pelo, pero estaba ocupada con otra persona... Hubiera sido genial."

"¿Arreglar mi pelo?" Frunció el ceño tratando de no reírse.

"Hay taantos artículos dedicados a su pelo, Sr. Styles".

"Es Harry", le corrigió y sonrió, pero ya es la tercera o cuarta vez que Lou lo llamaba así, así que sospechó que era sólo por meterse un poco con él. "Y eso es muy extraño, ¿no, hay cosas más importantes sobre las que escribir?" Ella levantó las cejas y de repente... "Oh, lo siento- no quería decir que, es sólo, al igual que, la pobreza, el hambre, ya sabes... Algunos países no disponen de agua y --- y yo no quería, como, disminuir tu trabajo, creo que es impresionante, es sólo... Lo siento."

 Lou se echó a reír.

"Está bien, Harry", dijo, "no eres más que... Exactamente cómo Olivia dijo que serías".

"Oh, ¿la conoces?"

"Sí, fuimos a la misma universidad." Y entonces siguió hablando de eso mientras trabajaba, sólo parando para decirle que no se moviera hasta que terminase su maquillaje.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Harry le pidió su número de teléfono porque ella era agradable para hablar y le había gustado mucho. Le dijo que después de Fashion Week ella podría hacer su pelo y publicarlo en Instagram, cosa que ella tomó muy en serio a pesar de que Harry estaba bromeando. Lou se dirigió hacía donde estaba David, y este estaba mirando al rizado fijamente como si supiera de que iba todo eso.

Porque al parecer, todo el mundo le conocía. Porque Harry era supuestamente un ligón, y por lo tanto, sólo pedía números de teléfono para follar con gente que no conocía.

Él no es un santo. Tiene casi veintiún años, está bueno, y por su trabajo está en contacto con gente caliente también, literalmente cada día, y sí, él suele divertirse. Pero él no es tan malo como sus compañeros de trabajo piensan que es, y eso le molesta más de lo que debería.

Con el pelo y maquillaje hecho, alguien le pide que desaloje la silla en la que estaba para que otra persona pueda sentarse - no estaba prestando atención a los nombres - y él simplemente se levanta con cuidado para que su traje no se enganche en el reposabrazos, lo que últimamente siempre le pasaba.

Por ahora Harry no sabe cuántas campañas y sesiones de fotos ha hecho, por lo que está acostumbrado al backstage y a las personas adineradas que caminaban a su alrededor, pero algo sobre la Fashion Week era tan diferente.

Hay todo tipo de personas entre bastidores. Harry puede ver la peluquería y el maquillaje de los artistas que trabajan con confianza, probablemente porque hayan hecho esto un millón de veces. Veía a los hombres que tiraban de los cables de la cámara y fotógrafos tratando de capturar una foto natural, trece veces. Él ve los modelos tomando píldoras y rechazando el agua.

(Harry no iba a morir de hambre ahí mismo, pero sus tripas sonaban. Él no era más que una persona natural y saludable ... Una persona natural y saludable que no ha comido nada en casi un día. Había bebido dos vasos de jugo hoy, sin embargo, no había comido nada y teniendo en cuenta que son las 18:00, él está... bien.)

"Estamos aquí con Harry Styles que va a desfilar para Alexander McQueen y esta noche ..." ¿Qué? Harry no tiene idea de quién es la mujer, pero hay una luz blanca brillante dañando sus ojos y un micrófono pegado a su cara.

La mujer de pelo oscuro se le quedó  mirando probablemente, a la espera de una respuesta.

"Lo siento, hm, ¿qué?"

"Queremos saber qué piensas sobre la línea de ropa que llevarás y que es lo que podemos esperar para la próxima temporada"

"Oh-uhn, siempre he sido un gran fan de la marca y está es una oportunidad increíble para, uhm, como, mostrarla", dice. "Y estoy-uhn, muy agradecido de poder estar en esta posición y, erm, puedes esperar, hm, grandes cosas."

Ella le da las gracias, dice otra cosa y luego la luz por fín desaparece. Genial.

"Elocuente como siempre, Harold", oye una voz detrás de él, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Las primeras veces que Louis lo llamó así cuando estuvieron juntos, había sonado cariñoso. Ahora es sólo... irónico. Y a Harry no le gusta.

"Louis", habló más para sí mismo que para el hombre que estaba frente a él. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Soy modelo, Harry Styles, estoy seguro de que sabes eso", sonrió. Se ve jodidamente bien. Y Harry solo con una túnica.

"Pero no- tú no desfilas hoy."

Louis se ríe. "Vengo a desear buena suerte a un compañero", dice, "Oh, ahí está. Bye." Caminó hacia un chico de pelo oscuro llamado Lucas que Harry debe reconocer que está en forma. Un tipo agradable también.

Más tarde se enterará de que en realidad es todo lo contrario. No le gusta el chico, porque Louis es su amigo. Y a Harry, no le gusta Louis.

Por ahora, sin embargo, se conforma con la voz que le llama para que se termine de preparar para el desfile,  programado para comenzar en veinte minutos y todavía se tenía que vestir. Harry es el quinto modelo desfilando y no sabe si es mejor, porque tendrá tiempo para respirar cuando el espectáculo comience, o peor, porque tendrá al menos un minuto para salir fuera una vez empiece.

La ropa es impresionante. Harry puede sentir en su piel cuán increíble es lo que lleva puesto. Se mira en el espejo y puede ver lo bien que luce y escucha todo tipo de halagos de dos mujeres. Pero aún y todo, él quiere vomitar.

Lou había sido una distracción agradable. Y después la entrevista. Y entonces Louis. Ahora, sin embargo, siente que las paredes se están cerrando y él-él no puede hacer eso. Tiene frío, y calor. Se podría cocer al horno, ¿por qué no lo hornean? ¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué cree que pertenecía aquí?

Mira a su alrededor y todo el mundo está perfecto. Por supuesto, los otros modelos están nerviosos y también lo está Sarah Burton, la diseñadora. Ella le ha hecho sudar un poco, pero, aún así, no cree que nadie se sienta tan mal como él. No cree que nadie pueda.

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar un baño?" Le preguntó a un guardia de seguridad.

"Empezamos en cinco minutos, Styles" David le llama pero él no le hace caso, mirando suplicante al señor, que se apiada de él y le muestra donde está el baño improvisado detrás del escenario.

Y Harry se encierra en él. Si desaparece nadie lo sabrá, ¿verdad?

Llevaba tan sólo un minuto haciendo ejercicios de respiración hasta que sonó un golpe en la puerta. Y luego otro. Y luego cinco golpes consecutivos y...

"¿Qué?", Preguntó.

"Desbloquea esta maldita puerta, Harry", dice Louis. Harry abre la puerta. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"Esto es bastante pequeño." Louis no contesta. "Adelante."

Y Louis podría estar haciendo mil cosas en este momento. Podía estar 1) con Lucas antes de entrar, porque Dios sabe que habrán hecho antes, 2) la búsqueda de su no tan bueno, pero aceptable asiento en el salón principal, 3) sacando snaps entre bastidores para sus miles de seguidores, 4) emborracharse antes de la fiesta, pero. No. Está en un pequeño baño improvisado con Harry Styles de todas las personas con las que podría estar, una semana después de haberlo besado.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí escondido?", preguntó en voz baja, porque de alguna manera se siente mal tener que hablar más alto.

"Es un buen escondite."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Tengo miedo", dice Harry. "El desfile empieza ya, pero si falto nadie me echará en falta", continuó, pero Louis ve que es un intento de decirle que no le haga salir ahí fuera.

Louis ríe ligeramente y odia a Harry un poco menos en este momento.

"Estos desfiles nunca comienzan a tiempo", le dice, "siempre al menos con una hora de retraso, por lo que, tienes tiempo. Yo en cambio... "

"Vas a representar a Marc by Marc Jacobs esta temporada, ¿no? ¿Exclusivamente?" Harry le pregunta con ojos de esperanza, pensando que sólo porque consiga algo más de tiempo Louis no le arrastrará fuera de ese pequeño espacio sofocante. Se equivoca, pero Louis lo mima, intentando calmarlo. Él no sabe por qué.

"Sí, y está cambiando la tradición, supongo... Quiere que a partir de ahora todos los espectáculos empiecen a tiempo o sólo, como, con veinte minutos de retraso. Así que sí, no tengo tiempo para perder esta temporada ".

"Ya no te asustas más, ¿verdad?"

"En realidad, ya no", se encoge de hombros.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" Harry frunce el ceño al preguntar. "No te gusto."

No jodas, Sherlock, piensa Louis y se ríe - aun así, es una risa entrecortada.  Está fuera de tiempo y fuera de lugar y Louis no entiende cómo terminó allí. Él vio a Harry corriendo hacia este cubículo con cara pálida y apenas sosteniéndose a si mismo, y él entiende la empatía, porque, bueno, es humano. Pero ... No entiende por qué se identificó con Harry.

(También no entiende cómo se pasó de una aventura de una noche en 2014 a que se besaran la víspera de Año Nuevo, por lo que haga lo que haga él no piensa al respecto.)

"Yo fui tú una vez", dice encogiéndose de hombros. Es verdad. "Noah Mills, estoy seguro que habrás oído hablar de él, él estaba allí, en mi primera Fashion Week; fue en París. Él me ayudó. Y ahora te estoy ayudando. Tomalo como que yo estoy haciendo lo correcto para compensar el universo, cerrando el círculo o algo así."

"Está bien", Harry respondió.

"Puedes hacerlo, ¿vale?" Le dice Louis sin dejar tiempo para que responda, poniendo una mano con cuidado en la nuca (sufriendo porque no puede tocar el cabello de Harry) y aplicando un poco de presión allí.

"¿Sí?"

"Por supuesto", dice, "mira esas piernas; están hechas para la pasarela".

"Bueno, al menos no has dicho que se hicieron para ser famoso a causa de mi nombre", se rió Harry.

"Ya has oído eso demasiadas veces, ¿no crees?" Harry asiente con la cabeza. "No soy mucho de chistes malos, asique estás a salvo conmigo."

Harry piensa por un momento antes de hablar de nuevo, y entonces...

"Knock Knock", dice.

Que bien, quiere contar un chiste. ¿Ahora? Louis rodó sus ojos y mentalmente se dice que es todo por la moda. Tiene que calmar a Harry para que pueda salir de ese baño y formar fila con el resto de modelos, para que la pasarela de Alexander McQueen pueda comenzar "a tiempo".

"¿Who's there?"

"A cow goes." Sus ojos brillaban. ¿Por qué sus ojos tienen que brillar tanto?

"A cow goes who?"

"No. A cow goes moo*", dice Harry Y Louis se ríe.

Pero él no sonríe. No una simple sonrisa. Él se ríe, se ríe con ese peculiar tono agudo de Louis Tomlinson.

En el futuro miraría hacia atrás y se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que era por no darse cuenta de que ese fue el momento en que comenzó a enamorarse. Esa noche ... Esa noche se dejó de reír y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, dice "vamos, ya está listo, Harold." Y Harry le da las gracias. Salen de ese pequeño espacio y Louis le desea suerte y se va antes de hacer nada estúpido.

 

 

**Milán Fashion Week, Enero 2016**

 

Una semana más tarde, vuelve a odiar a Harry. Pero, en realidad, los dioses deben odiar a Louis. Realmente lo hacen. Harry ha empezado a trabajar para Gucci también. Y a pesar de que Louis no fue al show, ambos terminan en la misma after party, porque es ahí donde Alexa lo arrastró.

"Louis, ¿crees que podría conseguir alguien con el que echar un polvo está noche?", Pregunta con una sonrisa.

"Creo que podrías echar un polvo cualquier noche, Alexa", responde y va hacia la barra, consiguiendo dos vasos de vino para ellos.

"¿Empezamos suave está noche, verdad?" Le pregunta, sorprendida al ver que él no ordenó tres tragos de vodka o algo igual de fuerte.

"Todavía es temprano", dice encogiendose de hombros. ''¿Alguna vez lo echas de menos?", le pregunta, mirando alrededor y viendo modelos masculinos y femeninos desfilando con ropa de diseño, emborrachándose cada vez más.

"¿El qué?"

"Ser modelo, caminar en la pasarela..."

"A veces", confiesa Alexa. "¿Por qué? ¿Asustado de que tu tiempo de gloria se esté acabando?"

"Vamos anciana, tengo veintitrés años", dice bromeando. "Sólo era curiosidad. Además, sólo pararé cuando Simon me lo diga".

"Nunca entenderé ese acuerdo que tenéis."

Louis duda si sería buena idea contárselo. Han sido amigos desde hace muchos años y ella es digna de confianza. Ella es buena con él y siempre lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Piensa si sería buena idea dejar que ella entrase en su vida por completo. Y decide no hacerlo, porque en realidad nadie quiere saberlo. ¿Por qué le importa, de todos modos?

"Es mejor que no lo entiendas", sonríe y se termina el vino. "Ahora, sí, dame algo de tu mejor vodka por favor", batea sus pestañas mirando al camarero que lo estaba mirando con expresión de "dejaría que me follases".

A Louis le gustaría. Pero se bebe de trago el vodka y luego se despide de su amiga para ir a la pista de baile para mezclarse entre los demás modelos y divertirse. Eso se le da bien.

Podía fingir y decir que no estaba nervioso por su propio show, pero estaría mintiendo, porque él acababa de descubrir que querían que caminase en la pasarela. Él es el rostro de la línea de ropa y, bueno, querían que también luciese las prendas en la pasarela. Por lo tanto, se podría decir que era algo más profesional, no sólo posar para unas cuantas fotos.

Y... Él puede hacerlo. Él sabe que puede. Louis no tiene problemas de confianza. Los problemas que tiene son con otras personas. Con Vogue por ejemplo, al día siguiente estarían hablando de lo inapropiado que era para él ser modelo de pasarela. Los problemas siempre tenían que ver con los de afuera, pero nada que ver con él.

Pero es emocionante. Es jodidamente increíble.

 

-

 

  
Harry no podía estar más feliz aunque lo intentase.

(Y no es que estuviese intentándolo mucho.)

Lo único que estaba haciendo en ese momento era celebrar. ¡Porque lo consiguió! Fue modelo para Alexander McQueen y Gucci y no se cayó de culo en la pasarela, ni vomitó y no dijo nada estúpido en las entrevistas que tuvo. No necesitó ayuda de antidepresivos durante estas últimas semanas y no los usó. Y él... él no tiene a nadie con quien celebrarlo. Así que sí... Tal vez podría ser más feliz si lo intentaba.

Niall estuvo allí en Londres, cuando tuvo que celebrar la semana pasada. Fueron a una fiesta pero fue tan aburrida que su amigo irlandés lo llevó a un pub que solía ir todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco se divirtieron mucho, lo único que consiguieron fue fallar cada vez que tiraban a la diana jugando a dardos. Más tarde esa noche, Harry conoció a un chico guapo al que arrastró a su hotel despidiéndose de Niall con un, adiós, Ni, gracias, nos vemos mañana.

Al día siguiente, Niall entró en la habitación de Harry haciendo pasar vergüenza al chico de la noche anterior, jugaron a FIFA toda la tarde mientras veía como su amigo comía todo lo que él no podía porque todavía le quedaba una pasarela a la que asistir dentro de una semana.

Pero en Milán... Harry no conocía a nadie en Milán. Probó a llamar a Lou pero estaba en Londres teniendo que ir a París pronto para trabajar. Erika se disculpó por tampoco estar allí, pero no había manera de que pudiera salir de sus oficina. Olivia, estaba como la mierda, intentando descansar. Y Harry debería estar haciendo lo mismo. Pero él quería celebrar. Quiere celebrar.

"Uno más, por favor", dice sonriendo a una chica que le pasa un trago de lo que él cree que es tequila, porque ella tiene la mitad de un limón en la boca, como si estuviera esperando a que lo tomase on la suya. Y cuando se echa sal en los dedos y hace que Harry se los lama está seguro de que es tequila.

Él no conoce a esta chica, pero de repente la besa y ni siquiera se siente mal. No es como besar a un chico, pero bueno.

Se besan durante un tiempo, pero ella no crea nada en él. Por supuesto que no. Ella no tiene una polla, ¿o sí? Así que se dice que dice que ha sido genial conocerla pero que necesita encontrar a algunos amigos. Al menos, eso espera mientras se aleja.

Y en ese momento es cuando le ve, en todo su esplendor, teniendo una charla con quien parece ser Kate Moss y Alessandro Michele, director de Gucci.

¿Por qué Louis conoce a todas las personas adecuadas? Mierda. Sin embargo, no es en eso en lo que Harry se fija, no. Es en la forma que esos pantalones le aprietan y como le cae la camisa sobre los hombros. Su tupé y la afilada línea de la mandíbula. Se fija en la forma en la que agarra ese vaso de...

"¿Quieres ir a salvarlo tú o lo hago yo?" Le dice una mujer a su lado, y necesita un momento para dejar que su mente borracha vulva a la realidad.

"¿Qué?" Y, oh. La conoce. "Hola, Alexa."

"Hola Harry. Es bueno verte de nuevo", sonríe.

"Igualmente. Te ves increíble ", le dice sinceramente. Siempre le ha gustado.

"Y tú... te vi en la pasarela y eres... fantástico", dice después de tomar un tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Gracias." Y es la sonrisa más sincera que le han sacado en todo el día.

"Volviendo a Louis... Vas a ir allí o qué?"

"¿Por qué?" Frunce el ceño.

"Louis odia Kate", le dice. "Y algo me dice que no está contento de hablar con Alessandro tampoco." ¿Y por qué no lo estaría? "Él está pasando un momento difícil en la industria ahora."

"Yo pensaba que tenía muchos amigos."

"Así es", se ríe, "pero no le gusta estar mucho con la gente."

"Y... ¿no le gusta Kate Moss? ¿Por qué?" Ella se encoge de hombros. No es suficiente una respuesta, pero tal vez ella tampoco lo sabe. "¿Sois amigos?" Pregunta el rizado.

"Buenos amigos, sí."

"Así que vayas tú", dice, "yo tampoco le gusto."

Alexa suelta una carcajada y luego lo mira.

"Dale tiempo, chico." Y se aleja, yendo en su dirección.

Harry vuelve a ver a Louis en la fiesta. O es Louis el que ve a Harry, no sabe. Pero sus ojos se encuentran. Louis tiene sus manos en la cintura de una modelo modelo y Harry entre dos chicos. Los dos están en la pista de baile. Los dos están completamente borrachos. Sin embargo, todavía se comunican, de alguna manera, y terminan junto a la puerta, momento en el que Harry llama a un taxi. Ellos no hablan hasta que entran en la habitación de Harry.

"Joder, ¿qué estamos haciendo?" Louis le pregunta sin aliento cuando Harry lo acorrala contra la puerta de madera del Hotel  _Principe di Savoia_.

Harry se le queda mirando sin respuesta en esta ocasión. Sólo está... borracho, solitario y con fuerza... Él sabe que Louis está esperando algo, pero no da un paso atrás, sigue con las manos agarrando la chaqueta de Harry, pero están frente contra frente, a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Harry no tiene una respuesta.

Se junta contra el cuerpo de Luis de nuevo y traza su espalda hasta que sus manos se detienen en la curva de su culo, sintiendo a Louis través de la tela a pesar de que quiere más.

"¿Realmente te importa la respuesta?" Le murmura Harry al oído, tomando su lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y mordiendo haciendo que Louis soltase un pequeño gemido que lo endureció más, apretando una de sus manos en la cadera de Harry. "Porque creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para nosotros, tanto para callar y follar", continúa, Louis seguía respirando pesadamente sobre su cuello, sus labios tocando la piel de Harry, "pero bueno, así soy yo", vuelve a decir el rizado tratando de sonreír cuando Louis lo detiene con un beso. Y otro. Y otro. Los labios de ambos uniéndose, carnosos y finos, y es... perfecto.

Los labios de Harry están golpeados e hinchados y su camiseta ya está sacada fuera de sus pantalones arrugada entre sus cuerpos. Louis le quita su chaqueta sin ningún cuidado, lo único importante en ese momento es que Harry se quede desnudo.

En el momento que Harry tiene el torso desnudo y los pantalones de Louis están abiertos, los dos necesitan tomar un poco de aire, Harry no se lo piensa dos veces antes de separar sus cuerpos y ir hacia la cama, tirando de Louis con él hacia la cama. Louis se las arregla para ir desprendiendose de su ropa, quedándose desnudo cuando trepa encima del cuerpo de Harry sobre una cama en un hotel de 5 estrellas.

Louis sonríe divertido cuando ve la cara de Harry, y Harry piensa que es peligroso mostrarle a Louis cuanto quiere esto, porque, bueno, Harry es una persona totalmente nueva ahora. De alguna manera, sin embargo, como si estuviese en un  _deja vu,_  siente que tiene diecinueve años otra vez queriendo ser follado por el oji-azul.

Sus bocas se encuentran de nuevo, con más ganas que antes - si eso es posible - y juegan con sus lenguas, lo que hace que la polla de Harry este cada vez más apretada en sus pantalones. Louis se frota contra el, con ambas manos agarrando los rizos de Harry, este gruñendo en respuesta. 

  
No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Louis se encuentre presionando sus muslos contra la erección del otro y su boca sobre sus clavículas, trazando los tatuajes de las golondrinas con mordidas besos y lamidas. Y hace calor, Harry se retuerce entre las sábanas, necesitando másmásmás sólo pensando en LouisLouisLouis.

Una de sus manos está sobre uno de los hombros de Louis, mientras que con la otra agarrando su culo, apretándolo contra su propio cuerpo. Harry se estremece cuando siente el pene de Louis sin ropa contra su piel. El mayor gime sobre el torso de Harry, moviéndose hacia sus pezones, pero Harry lo para antes, preocupado por correrse demasiado pronto.

Louis lo mira y parece entender lo que está pensando, por lo que se mueve hacia abajo eliminando definitivamente los pantalones de Harry, retrocediendo un poco cuando libera el miembro este y de no haberlo hecho, le hubiera golpeado a cara. Ambos ríen por eso y es... agradable.

"Había olvidado lo grande que eres", dice Louis, envolviendo una mano alrededor de él y acariciando con fuerza arriba y abajo con ritmo constante.

"Louis", le pide Harry.

"Alguien está necesitado, ¿verdad?" Bromea y sonríe, besa la ingle de Harry haciéndole gemir y haciendo que arquee la espalda, renunciando a seguir sujetándose con los brazos, dejándolos caer a los lados.

Tenía las piernas estiradas sobre las sábanas y el pelo echo un lío, pero Louis seguía ahí, acariciándolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo y dios Harry necesitaba la boca del castaño a su alrededor de nuevo. Recordaba lo bien que se sentía, tan tan tan bien, ¿cómo ha estado tanto tiempo sin eso? Joder.

"Louis", dijo de nuevo, sintiendo su mano recorriendo el camino hacia sus pezones, pellizcando y jugando con ellos, haciendo jadear a Harry.

"Estas tan ansioso por esto, princesa", Louis susurra contra su piel, besando desde su mandíbula a la boca y oh, dijo princesa.

No es ninguna sorpresa para Harry ser un poco sumiso, nunca le ha importado que la gente lo llame por su propio nombre y, a veces Dios o Jesús, porque, bueno, sucede. Pero con Louis... Le sale solo ser el sumiso.

"Yo...", dice apenas sin aliento cuando aprieta un poco más fuerte el pene de Louis, haciéndole gruñir apoyando su frente en el pecho de Harry: "Te-necesito, dentro de mí", se las arregla para dejar salir mientras aprieta la base del miembro de Louis.

"J-joder", dice Louis y muerde el hombro de Harry, "c-coge el lubricante y los condones, amor, vamos", dice y sale de encima de Harry, quien le da un beso rápido y sale de la cama en un segundo, llendo hacia la mesa, donde estaba su neceser con todo lo necesario.

No se le hace difícil encontrar el lubricante, porque es una botella bastante grande -Harry era optimista.- Pero ¿dónde están sus condones?

Están aquí en alguna parte, piensa moviendo sus manos lo más rápido posible.

En un segundo lo encuentra y tiene la intención de darse la vuelta, pero enseguida se da cuenta que Louis está detrás suyo, con su erección pegada contra su culo y la boca en su cuello.

"Si no te importa...", dice Louis, agarrando las caderas de Harry tan fuerte como para dejar moratones en su piel, "te voy a follar aquí", dice, chupando el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry. "Me encantaría ver como te inclinas para mí."

"Uhn-Lou-eh", se queja Harry descaradamente cuando el otro modelo le muerde el cuello y desliza su pene entre sus muslos, gruñendo debido a la estrechez de las piernas de Harry quien se apretaba a su alrededor.

"Creo que podría correrme de esta manera, ¿sabes?" dice y Harry quiere dárselo. En ese momento él le daría Louis el mundo entero si eso significaba que podrían continuar en esa posición más tiempo. "Pero si se siente tan bien así... si es tan bueno como esto", dice, moviéndose lentamente, "no puedo esperar a saber", besa una vez más el omóplato izquierdo de Harry, "lo que va a ser estar dentro de ti."

"P-por favor", es lo único que logra decir y después de que Louis pierda el control un poco también.

Él se estira por encima de Harry para alcanzar el lubricante y extiende el contenido de dentro por sus dedos torpemente, guiándolos al culo de Harry, que coloca sus manos sobre la mesa en busca de algún tipo de apoyo y estira sus piernas abiertas a cada lado de Louis, este último, teniendo pleno acceso cuando acerca su pene a la entrada del otro chico después de un año.

"Sigues siendo tan sensible y hermoso como lo recordaba, amor", dice y besa suavemente la espalda de Harry, usando una mano para mantener los glúteos de Harry separados, "es mi parte favorita, ¿sabes?" murmura Louis y...

"¿Qué?" Dice Harry manteniendo con dificultad la postura, cuerpo recto con el culo al aire.

"Mi parte favorita", Louis repite, insertando un dedo cuando Harry está más relajado, dejando que su propio pene choque contra la parte baja de la espalda de Harry de vez en cuando, "ver como te desmoronas cuando todavía estamos a mitad de camino", dice y se ríe un poco.

Y Louis tiene una de esas voces... Grave y aguda al mismo tiempo. Es suave, pero algo dura también, y le está tomando el pelo todo el tiempo, sobre todo porque sabe cómo hacerlo. Harry no cree que nunca haya estado con alguien que podría volverlo loco sólo hablando, pero por segunda vez esta noche tiene la impresión de que podría correrse con sólo escuchar la voz de Louis cerca de él.

"Más, Lou", pide cuando un dedo no es suficiente, y Louis se apresura a darle lo que quiere, usando su otra mano para tocar a Harry de arriba a abajo, todo excepto su pene.

Harry se impacienta con el tercer dedo, cuando Louis deja de tocar el punto perfecto de su próstata, decide hacer algo al respecto, gira y retuerce el culo de nuevo en la mano del mayor, haciendo círculos con sus caderas tratando de encontrar el punto él mismo. Louis parece entender su juego, y entierra una mano en la mata de rizos de Harry y gira su cabeza para darle otro beso.

Sus lenguas se reúnen primero y Harry se siente muy sucio, gimiendo en la boca de Louis sintiendo sus dedos dentro de él y la polla del modelo atrapado entre sus cuerpos, libre y con necesidad de un poco de atención. No le importa moverse sin embargo, no hasta que Louis retira sus dedos, encuentra el condón, y tiene problemas para abrir el paquete por tener la mano resbaladiza.

Harry tiene una mano en la polla Louis y con la otra toca arriba y abajo todo su cuerpo. Ama sus curvas y no puede elegir una parte en concreto. Le gusta todo, quiere tocarlo todo, se pregunta si un día será capaz de pasar su lengua por todo su cuerpo, si alguna vez tendrá el tiempo para dejar marcas al azar por su piel y... ¿Qué? No. Eso no va a pasar. Eso es una mierda, son ocurrencias de un borracho debido a asuntos pendientes que apenas puede recordar.

(Mentira. Él lo recuerda perfectamente.)

Louis inclina la cabeza a un lado para darle más accesibilidad a su cuello y el rizado vuelve a besar su cuello una vez más, chupando, lamiendo, dando pequeños mordiscos y...

"Joder, no dejes marca", dice Louis de la nada, como si de repente recordase algo, "Tengo que... mi desfile de moda, la pasarela... yo-"

Oh. Sí. Harry separó sus labios del cuello del modelo para verlo y...

"Oops", dice, pero no se arrepiente por haberlo hecho, no realmente. "Demasiado tarde", sonríe y vuelve a ello, sin darle tiempo a Louis para protestar.

"Supongo que para entonces se desvanecerá", dijo en un solo aliento que había contenido.

"Siempre tendrás el maquillaje", le recuerda Harry cuando se separa de su cuello para pasar al otro lado. Ambas manos de Louis están alrededor del cuello del rizado y él esta trazando sus caderas hacia arriba constantemente, para darle a entender que no quiere que Harry se detenga.

A Harry tampoco le importa, hasta que se da cuenta de que Louis tiene un condón puesto por una maldita razón.

"¿Todavía tienes a intención de follarme o qué?", le pregunta en tono burlón y es todo lo que necesita hacer reír a Louis y girar a Harry, empujándolo hacia abajo, con la cara y el torso en el escritorio y- Harry tiene un problema de espalda. No es nada grave, pero él sabe que su culo no va a ser lo único que duela al día siguiente.

"¿Estás listo, bebé?" Le pregunta Louis, moviendo las manos arriba y abajo por la espalda de Harry. Son calientes, firmes y algo ásperas cuando utiliza una de ellas para golpear la nalga derecha de Harry.

"Por favor", le ruega de nuevo, siendo lo único que puede llegar a decir cuando su pene está siendo presionado entre la parte inferior de su estómago y de la mesa de mármol, con la mejilla izquierda aplastada en esa superficie dura.

"Tan educado", dice Louis y Harry puede ver como Louis toma la base de su pene en sus propias manos, llevándolo hacia el agujero de Harry.

Y voy a destrozaron es la única advertencia que recibe antes de que Louis choque contra él de una vez por todas. Y aunque sea Harry el que debería estar quejándose de dolor, es Louis el que grita JODER HARRY una vez que está completamente dentro, con las dos manos en su culo, apretando sus nalgas.

"Vamos, Louis", sigue Harry, "muévete". Y Louis lo hace, dos veces, con cuidado, hasta que Harry le pide que no sea suave, "puedo tomarlo", y es la última sonrisa que muestra en un rato, porque Louis comienza a penetrarlo. No le lleva mucho tiempo volver a encontrar su próstata de nuevo DIOS ¿Cómo es que esto es tan bueno? ¿Cómo es que NUNCA había sido tan bueno con los demás?

Harry no puede pensar. Él no puede pensar cuando Louis choca contra él sin piedad y no puede pensar cuando el ojo azul intenta cubrir la mano del rizado con su pequeña mano, mientras que con la otra tira del cabello de Harry. Él no puede controlar sus gemidos y no recuerda haber escuchado nada más hermoso que los gemidos Louis cuando esta dentro de él.

"¿Cómo se puede sentir tan bien?" Louis le pregunta dando una fuerte estocada, que deja a Harry sin aliento; "Eres... joder, eres asombroso", y Harry puede notar a Louis maravillado, y si él pudiera hablar, está seguro de que su voz sonaría igual.

Todo iba genial, pero su espalda empezaba a doler. Trata de ignorarlo, moviendo sus caderas y mientras hace gemir de placer a Louis, le da a entender que esa postura a parte de ser genial, también le da algo de dolor. Al final, Louis se da cuenta y acaba saliendo de Harry, agarrándole del pelo para acercar su rostro y besándolo con fuerza antes de andar hacia la cama, tirando a Harry como una muñeca de trapo sin pensarlo dos veces.

(Y si Harry fuese capaz de pensar correctamente, tal vez le preguntaría a Louis cómo puede ser tan fuerte, siendo tan pequeño).

Harry cae en la cama y Louis tira de él dejando sólo su espalda apoyada en el colchón, colocando ambas piernas de Harry sobre sus hombros y penetrandolo de nuevo sin advertencia alguna.

Y eso ... Eso funciona para Harry. Él cierra sus manos en puños apretando las sábanas y Louis no detiene sus embestidas, olvidándose de hablar sucio lo único que se oye son los fuertes gemidos y el ruido al chocar peor con piel. Harry intenta calmar un poco su erección, pero Louis se las arregla para moverse y azotarle la mano, diciendo algo de que se correría sin tocarse, algo que Harry no ha hecho desde que estaba en sexto curso.

"Yo... yo necesito", Harry exhala, "necesito correrme, Lo-Louis", dice, pide, suplica, por el amor de Dios, que necesita un poco de liberación.

Y Louis se la da, al alrededor de un minuto más tarde, con penetraciones rápidas y duras terminando con un Harry viniendose en su estómago y pecho. Él aprieta sus nalgas y hace fuerza para cerrar su agujero con el pene de Louis todavía dentro, corriendose finalmente dentro del rizado.

Louis deja de agarrar las piernas de Harry, las suelta a ambos lados y se coloca en medio, besa a Harry durante un tiempo antes de rodar a su lado. Durante unos minutos, respiran rápidamente, y se miran el uno al otro con expresiones felices.

Harry levanta una mano hacia el pelo de Louis, pasando los dedos a través de su flequillo que está pegado a la frente debido al sudor. Louis deja que lo haga por un tiempo, y luego se levanta para tirar el condón y le dice algo sobre ir a buscar una toalla en el baño para limpiarse.

Cuando regresa, Harry ve algo en su cara que decide ignorar y acepta la toalla con una sonrisa.

Louis se pone los pantalones y la camisa, y va a buscar un poco de agua, que ofrece a Harry después.

"Podrías quedarte, ya sabes", dice Harry corriendo el riesgo de que lo ignore, viendo como Louis recoge su ropa, porque ... ¿Por qué no?

Pero Louis solamente se burla, tirando hacia arriba de sus pantalones para atárselos.

"No soy tu tipo, ¿recuerdas?" Él responde con una sonrisa.

"Dulces sueños, Harold." Dice Louis antes de irse.

 

¿Eso es lo que se siente al ser dejado después tener sexo entonces?

Harry decide que no le gusta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paris Fashion Week, Enero**

 

Eran las diez de la mañana y Louis no quería salir de la cama, ni que Zayn abriese las cortinas - que le parecía que ya había visto suficientes veces la Torre Eiffel, y estaba perfectamente con las paredes del hotel -, pero su amigo lo hizo de todos modos, lo que hizo gemir a Louis y poniéndose una almohada sobre su cabeza con la cara enterrada en el colchón.

"Deja de comportarte como un bebé, hijo de puta, levántate", le llama Zayn a través de la habitación.

"Vamos a salir, Lou, levántate", dice Stan tirando de sus mantas. 

"Hace frío", se queja, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. "Necesito té. Consigueme té, Z. "

"Consiguete tu propio té", dice Zayn y se lanza a su lado sobre la cama y abre lo que Louis piensa que podría ser su twitter, diciendo "Dios, saben dónde estoy."

"¿Quién?", Pregunta.

"Los fans, por supuesto", dice rodando sus ojos. "Uno podría pensar que con semana en la que estamos podrían centrarse en los modelos en vez de mí."

"Cariño, ambos sabemos que eres más famoso que cualquier modelo", Louis sonríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

"Tenemos que ir de todos modos", dice Stan, "explorar, hacer algo divertido --- no quiero ir a un desfile de moda."

"Yo tampoco", dice Louis y se levanta de la cama cuando se da cuenta Zayn iba en serio y se tendría que preparar su propio té. "Quiero decir, voy a tener que ir, pero más tarde, tal vez, todavía tienen mañana y pasado mañana de todos modos."

"Desde cuando no estás de humor para un desfile de moda durante la semana de la moda?" le pregunta Zayn.

"Probablemente porque su chico hoy no va a desfilar", se burla Stan y Louis no se molesta en decir nada, simplemente le envía una mirada de enojo. "Oh, ¿enserio? Eres tú el que no podía dejar de hablar de lo bueno que sería cogerte al rizado. Nunca lo pedí. Estoy bastante seguro de que soy el único en mí equipo de fútbol que sabe sobre sexo gay ".

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que jueges con un montón de imbéciles homofóbicos..." responde Louis, vuelve a la cama y se sienta en el borde de la misma.

"Sabes que no es verdad, has jugado con ellos", Stan es rápido con su respuesta y- sí, tiene razón.

"Por cierto, en vez de molestarme, no tendrías que estar llendo al estadio para el partido de hoy, Stanley?" pregunta el castaño.

"No", sonríe, "Soy tuyo hoy y mañana. Después tendré que volver a los entrenamientos y la fisioterapia ", dice arrugando la nariz.

Hace un mes, él jodió su rodilla y ha lesionado, bastante mal y ahora está de vuelta al terreno de juego, practicando con el equipo. Pero le va a tomar por lo menos tres semanas más para ser capaz de jugar la mitad de un juego, lo que está causando un retroceso en los planes del entrenador.

"Así que vamos a salir", Zayn decide. "Vamos, vamos todos a estar listos, conquistar París y encontrar alguna fiesta privada, así Louis puede cogerse a otra persona y dejar de molestar."

"Pero no podré beber", se queja Louis, "tengo Nueva York la próxima semana."

"No tienes por qué emborracharte para divertirte, ve a la ducha." Zayn de todo el mundo, le está diciendo a Louis que no tiene por qué beber, ja, tiene que ser una broma. Y todos se ríen. Pero Luis se levanta todos modos después de terminar su té y se mete en la ducha.

París es aburrido, como poco. Y no es un pensamiento que cruzase la mente de Louis antes. Ahora, sin embargo... Son sólo... Calles. Y gente. Y almacenes. Y cafeterías. Y... es aburrido. A menos que esté allí por algo del trabajo, Louis no quiere tener nada que ver con Paris. Al menos que él quiera.

Se acuerda de las primeras veces que estuvo en París, sin embargo: la emoción, el deseo de ir a todos los sitios turísticos, el deseo de conocer la ciudad y su gente... Él recuerda la sonrisa que solía tener cuando le decían que tenía un día libre y recuerda cómo solía perderse durante horas porque no sabía ni leer un mapa, y él recuerda el llamar a Eleanor dándole una dirección aleatoria y pidiéndole que llevase un coche en su busca.

Ahora dejaba que Zayn lo arrastrase hasta la tienda Nike a pesar de que ninguno de ellos necesitase realmente algo de allí. Zayn tiene un estilista en su marcación rápida y lo mismo ocurre con Louis, y Stan está patrocinado por Nike, por lo que era un poco inútil ir, pero sus amigos convencen a Louis de que está bien actuar como alguien normal de vez en cuando.

Normal. Eso no es un concepto con el que Louis esté familiarizado. La última vez que supo lo que era normal, tenía quince años, una casa y familia, pero incluso entonces todo era un desastre. Él sonríe, sin embargo, y dice que es más de ADIDAS, pero les espera para recoger las cosas de todos modos.

"Te acabas de gastar una gran cantidad de dinero aquí", Louis rodó sus ojos cuando salían de la tienda con los dos guardias de seguridad de Zayn a su lado.

"Bueno, es mi dinero", responde Zayn.

"¿Y no podrías donarlo a obras de caridad en lugar de ropa que no necesitas?", le dice, y por primera vez en el día, Stan está de acuerdo con él.

Stan es la única persona que sabe sobre la vida de Louis -la mayor parte de ella -, porque se conocen desde que eran niños pequeños en South Yorkshire. Ellos crecieron juntos hasta que los problemas alcanzaron a Louis. Cuando se fue, perdió el contacto con todos sus antiguos compañeros del equipo de fútbol, incluido Stan. Sólo años más tarde, cuando ya era famoso y Stan consiguió su primer contrato con un club importante Louis se encontraron de nuevo.

Para entonces, su primera mejor amiga ya sabía todo lo que le había sucedido, lo que sufrió y cómo llegó a ser modelo. Puede que llorasen un poco, y abrazado también, pero se las arreglaron para salir adelante juntos.

Louis no suele ser un dolor en el culo con ellos sobre el tema del dinero. Joder, él pasa del tema. Pero a medida que avanza el día, gastan más y más euros en cosas estúpidas, entonces se siente un poco mal, y les pregunta si puede volver al hotel.

"¿Está Eleanor aquí?", pregunta Stan. "¿En París?"

"Probablemente sí, pero estuvo en los shows, no se dónde estará ahora ..."

"Llámale, tal vez ella quiera salir con nosotros.", y Louis va a fingir que no sabe que Stan quiere algo con ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a Eleanor, el nombre de Simon estaba en su pantalla, y claro, no podía rechazar una llamada de su jefe.

"Hola, Louis", dice en un tono alegre.

"Si, bueno. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial, ¿y tú?"

"Bastante bien podría decir", responde automáticamente, pero se da cuenta de que en ese momento no es mentira. "¿A qué debo el placer de que me llames?"

"Oh, si, claro. ¿Conoces a Harry Styles verdad? ", le pregunta, mucho ruido sonando de fondo.

"Hm- ¿alguien no conoce a Harry Styles?", Se ríe.

"No es exactamente lo que estoy preguntando", y Louis pudo imaginar su jefe rodando sus ojos. "¿Tú en realidad le conoces? ¿Alguna vez has tenido una conversación con él? ¿Qué piensas de él?"

Oh, wow, está bien.

"Yo sí, y alguna vez hablamos, y...", decirle la verdad o no hacerlo, esa era la cuestión. No es como que Louis jamás hubiese mentido, pero... "no me gusta".

"De acuerdo. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque- yo.." no lo sé? No lo conozco lo suficiente. Podría ser por eso. "Qué- ¿a qué viene todo esto?''

"He recibido una oferta. Bueno, la oferta es para tí. Para tí y Harry concretamente." Hizo una pausa y Louis estaba a la espera de que continuara." ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Arnaldo Anaya-Lucca? Él es un fotógrafo ".

"El chico de la campaña de Ralf Lauren de 2012? Sí, lo sé ".

Era uno de los 50 mejores fotógrafos de moda en ese momento.

"Sí, él", confirma Simon. "Recibí una llamada, diciendo que está reclutando modelos durante la Semana de la Moda de verano para los anuncios de Dior y os quiere a vosotros"

"¿Dónde está el truco?"

Y Simon se ríe, como si ya estaba esperando venir esa pregunta por parte de Louis

"Es un viaje de dos semanas a Bali, para ambos... y cinco personas más, creo. No estoy seguro de los detalles, pero sí. No puedo responder por Harry, pero pensé que podría decírtelo a ti primero".

"No tiene porque gustarme el tío con el que vaya a trabajar, Si, está bien por mí", dice encogiéndose de hombros ni siquiera pensando en lo que va a ser pasar dos semanas con Styles en una isla tropical.

Simon le da las gracias y dice que va a comenzar a trabajar en los contratos porque él sabe que Louis tiene mucho a lo que hacer frente en este momento. Y mucho es un eufemismo. A pesar de que se está divirtiendo, en el fondo de su mente hay cosas que simplemente no puede quitarse de encima, aunque no hay cosa que más le gustaría.

Vuelve de nuevo a la habitación después de haber olvidado por completo llamar a Eleanor pero le manda un mensaje de camino al sofá, donde Stan ya está preparando todo para jugar al FIFA mientras que Zayn está muerto sobre la cama. Conociéndolo, Louis sabe que Stan  _sabe_  que Louis nunca le ha contado la historia completa de lo que sucedió después del incidente - así es como le gusta llamarlo -, por lo que de vez en cuando tiene la sensación de que de su amigo está simplemente esperando a que lo suelte todo, aunque no está seguro de que eso pueda pasar algún día.

Louis no es el tipo de persona que habla de sus sentimientos. Él no está mal emocionalmente; él sólo mantiene las cosas para sí mismo, porque eso es lo mejor para él. Louis tiene esta teoría de que la gente no está realmente interesada el uno en el otro; todo es siempre pura curiosidad. Nadie quiere sentarse a tu lado y escuchar tus problemas y qué es lo que te preocupa, a nadie le importa si estás pasando por una mala racha o si tu vida es sólo una secuencia de infortunios. Ellos sólo quieren obtener las mejores cosas de ti, los rayos de sol de tu oscuridad y se hacen llamar amigos.

Y Louis no piensa sobre Stan de esa manera. Tampoco de Zayn, pero... Esta esa la manera en la que ha aprendido a vivir.

Eran las nueve y media cuando Zayn se despertó y decidieron salir. Louis no bebió en toda la noche, por lo que estaba completamente sobrio cuando vio a Harry.

"Esto no puede ser una coincidencia", dice Louis a nadie en concreto.

"No lo es, yo lo llamé", le hace saber Zayn diciéndolo con indiferencia.

"¿Que tú qué?"

"Técnicamente llamé a Niall para hablar de una fiesta que voy a organizar en Nueva York la semana que viene y le invité a ser el DJ, él está... intentando encontrar un sitio en el mercado ¿sabes?" Louis asiente con impaciencia, "entonces él me dijo que estaba en París con Harry... pensé que sería una buena idea ".

"¿Pero el plan no era alejar a Louis del pene de Harry? debería enrollarse con otro para olvidarlo, justo todo lo contrario negro" dice Stan frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, si tomas demasiado de algo al final te cansas de ello. Puede que funcione en este caso también." responde Zayn y Louis está a punto de comentar sobre lo ridículo ha sido toda la conversación, pero entonces Harry, Niall y una mujer rubia que Louis está seguro que ha visto en algún sitio antes -más tarde se entera de que es Lou Teasdale, porque se la presenta Harry, se acercan hacia ellos.

(Además, no sabe cómo podría aburrirse de la polla de Harry, he ahí su problema.)

Todos se saludan educadamente y Louis sacude la mano de Harry, como si él no hubiese tenido su pene enterrado en su culo y se excusa para ir a tomar una copa, aunque no debería beber, pero es humano y no hay manera de que aguante su presencia estando completamente sobrio. Mentalmente, se promete ir al gimnasio a primera hora de la mañana siguiente, para asegurarse de que no queden residuos de posibles calorías adicionales.

Ahora no puede decidir qué es lo que es lo que está mal con Harry. Ahora que sabe un poco (muy poco en realidad, pero suficiente) sobre él, no es sólo su vida privilegiada y fácil su fácil ascenso a la cima lo que molesta a Louis. Es la forma en que vive, siempre con una sonrisa descarada y su precioso hoyuelo adornandola, es la forma en que camina moviendo su cuerpo larguirucho, sabiendo que todo hombre y mujer a su alrededor lo desean y eso es un poco ... engreído, ¿verdad?

Tampoco le gusta la forma en la que habla todo elegante, como si fuese mejor que Louis sólo porque recibió una buena educación. Y arrastra sus palabras, ¿qué clase de persona hace eso? Es como que su  _Hola_  dura más que el de cualquiera, y en el momento en que termina una frase Louis no tiene ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

Otra cosa que a Louis no le gusta: sus tatuajes. Harry tiene el cuerpo salpicado de tatuajes, lo que es bastante inaceptable para un modelo de pasarelas como él. Louis nunca pudo tatuarse los que alguna vez quiso, a pesar de que él no desfile en pasarelas a menudo por su estatura y todo eso. Pero Harry... Ya tenía tatuajes cuando el jodido Nick Grimshaw le contrató y nadie objetó nada.

Está enumerando la lista de cosas que le hacen odiar al modelo cuando alguien viene por detrás de él, y coloca la mano en su cadera.

"Cuánto tiempo sin verte", dice la voz. Louis no tiene idea de quién es, pero él sólo sonríe amablemente. "Pensé que vendrías a mi show de hoy..."

"Lo siento, amor, pasé el día con los amigos."

"Bueno, ¿y la noche? ¿Con los amigos también o harás alguna excepción? "Él sonríe, coqueteando demasiado. ¿Dónde ha demonios ha podido ver Louis a este chico?

"Me temo que así es, con amigos", dice excusándose, diciendo hasta luego a pesar de que no tiene ninguna intención de ver el hombre de nuevo.

Así que se dirige hacia la pista de baile para bailar, porque él es bueno en eso. Pero primero, hace de celestina para Stan, luego convence al DJ de que sería bueno dejar a Niall en su puesto para pinchar algo -después de decir que él estaba con Zayn Malik, el cantante (ya que el chico no tenía idea de quién era Louis, lo cual, era grosero) y luego, finalmente, llegó a la pista de baile.

Zayn llega un poco más tarde y luego Harry con Lou, la rubia, y en lugar de comportarse como desconocidos, se ven como buenos amigos. En ese instante, todos estaban moviendo sus cuerpos por la pista, juntos y todo marchaba bien. Louis ni siquiera odiaba el cabello de Harry, ni sus rizos rebotando mientras se movía alrededor de su cuerpo.

Louis tenía una mano en la cadera de Zayn y estaban bailando juntos, por disfrutar y pasárselo bien, pero no de una forma sexual. Los ojos de Harry, sin embargo, se fija en ese detalle, y Louis sonríe por la satisfacción que le da ver al rizado celoso, tirando de su amigo un poco más cerca, poniendo su boca muy cerca de la oreja de Zayn. Es entonces cuando su amigo gira la cabeza, confuso para mirar a Louis.

"¿Puedes al menos fingir que no te lo quieres coger?" Él resopla.

"Bueno, no", responde Louis, sincero como siempre. "Te dije que es bueno."

"Pues ve a por él" dice su amigo frunciendo el ceño.

"Es un juego, Malik. Sólo sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? "

Y lo hace, porque es un amigo increíble. Se acerca más y se restriega contra Louis y este hace todo lo posible para no reírse, porque a pesar de que Zayn sea jodidamente atractivo, la idea de que ellos dos tuvieran algo era de risa.

Lou tira de un hombre y se marchan justo antes de una de la madrugada, dejando a Harry por sí solo, pero... No por mucho tiempo. Debido a que es Harry tan pronto como él no tiene a nadie a su lado, la gente va hacia él fácilmente. Y Louis sabe que no se debe a que es famoso. Está oscuro, nadie lo reconocería. Es porque él es caliente. Es molesto, autosuficiente y completamente no lo merece. Pero jodidamente caliente.

No necesitó más de diez minutos para que Harry empezase a buscar a alguien conocido a su alrededor, luciendo incómodo, sin embargo, Harry Styles es extremadamente educado, tan educado que no puede apartar a alguien o decir que no por mucho que alguien le esté molestando.

"Él no quiere nada con ellos", expresa Louis antes de que pueda controlarse a sí mismo.

"Sácalo de allí entonces y déjame encontrar a alguien, muchas gracias", dice Zayn separando sus caderas.

"Pero entonces no voy a ganar", se queja.

"Vas a conseguir una mamada esta noche de un modo u otro, deja de quejarte", su amigo se marcha dándole un beso en la mejilla a Louis, alejándose y dejándolo solo.

Y Louis está bueno también, él es consciente de ello, así que por supuesto que en cuanto Zayn se va, ya hay un tipo justo a su lado, pero al igual que hace una semana, sus ojos se cruzan con los de Harry entre toda la gente y se olvida por completo de su pequeño juego, diciéndole al chico que se vaya y dirigiéndose al pequeño grupo que está alrededor del otro modelo.

"Has tardado un poco, ¿no crees?", dice Harry resoplando y Louis rueda sus ojos.

"¿Vamos al baño?"

Resulta que Zayn tenía razón, y él consigue una mamada esa noche. En ese momento Harry estaba en un cuarto de baño puesto de rodillas frente a él y, lo siente por el Machu Picchu pero, esta es la vista más hermosa que jamás haya visto en toda su vida. Follar a Harry había sido increíble, pero tener los labios rojos de Harry envueltos alrededor de su longitud era, sin duda, una de las cinco mejores cosas que había hecho o le habían hecho nunca.

Te ves tan bien, bebé", dice Luis incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo y Harry gime a su alrededor, tomando a Louis tan profundo como le sea posible y al igual que todo lo relacionado con el castaño, es demasiado pero no lo suficiente.

Enreda una mano en los rizos del modelo y se hunde más en la boca de Harry, este pone las manos en sus muslos para tirar de él más y más cerca y oh Dios, Louis está muy contento de que no estar completamente borracho, porque está seguro de que va a querer recordar esto durante mucho tiempo.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, completamente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, pero Louis tiene el impulso de querer mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que le pide, no tan educadamente, si podría abrirlos para él. Cuando lo hace, está seguro de que el tiempo se detiene aunque sea por un segundo. Y es ridículo, porque solo se trata de una mamada en un lugar sucio. Respira hondo y desliza una mano a la nuca de Harry, ejerciendo un poco de presión, sin interferir en el trabajo que tiene el rizado entre manos. Literalmente.

Y lo hace, sigue lamiendo y chupándolo todo, ahuecando sus mejillas para hacer que Louis esté frente a las puertas del infierno, porque no hay forma de que vaya al cielo, no con los pensamientos que cruzan su mente. Las cosas que podía (y quería) hacer con Harry, obscenas.

Harry araña con sus uñas las piernas de Louis se saca su polla de la boca para chupar para chupar la parte interna del muslo, jugando con sus bolas y, Louis gime, normal, grita agudo y esta vez no se avergüenza de ello, porque ¿cómo puede ser Harry tan bueno en esto?, piensa mientras se lleva una de sus manos a la boca, para intentar callarse a sí mismo y no gritar de nuevo, mientras que Harry lame y pasa la lengua alrededor de la punta del pene de Louis.

Ya puede notar esa sensación -esa necesidad desesperada de libertad, que se acumula en su estómago y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo su flequillo despeinarse tapándole los ojos. Pero entonces el que para es Harr. No le toca, no hace nada, solo se para.

Cuando Louis mira hacia abajo, Harry está de rodillas y tiene las manos en la espalda, mirando a Louis expectante, como si fuese el castaño el que tuviese que dar el siguiente paso. Los botones de su pantalón están abiertos, pero todavía sigue escondiendo el bulto dentro de los pantalones, lo que provoca más a Louis y hace que tenga más ganas de él, al ver el contorno de la polla dura de Harry. Jesús, ¿no le va a hacer nada?

Es entonces cuando Harry le dice: "Quiero que folles mi boca" y joder, lo dice con el tono de alguien que te dice que hay probabilidad de lluvia al día siguiente, "Sé que puedes ser rudo y rápido, así que no te contengas, Lou. "

El apodo parece haber escapado a la boca de Harry sin él darse cuenta, pero Louis no se queja, no, ni mucho menos. Finalmente entiende el porqué de la posición de las manos de Harry en su espalda de manera sumisa, y es porque el chico está esperando ser utilizado, y Louis no lo había notado hasta entonces.

Moviéndose tan rápido como puede, Louis enreda sus dos manos en el cabello de Harry y está tan largo ya, que se da cuenta que podría tirar de sus rizos como si fueran las riendas de un caballo si quisiera. Por ahora, él tira para tener la boca de Harry sobre su pene lo antes posible, guiando a Harry hacia abajo, abajo, abajo, hasta que golpea contra la parte posterior de la garganta del modelo.

Harry intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible, poniendo la lengua en la parte inferior del pene de Louis, ahuecando sus mejillas una vez más mientras Louis folla de dentro a fuera, perdiendo el control de sí mismo, de su propio cuerpo, susurrando todo tipo de cosas, hasta que el de cabello rizado finalmente echa la cabeza hacia atrás y va más hondo de lo que Louis pensó que podía, originando fuertes gemidos de parte de ambos. Y ahora, ahora era... inexplicable. Jodidamente. Demasiado. Bueno.

El gemido de Harry va obviamente directamente a la longitud de Louis y él no tiene tiempo para advertirle que está a punto de llegar, y de repente está corriéndose, retirándose lo más rápido posible para conseguir manchar sólo los labios de Harry y un poco la barbilla.

Louis se arrodilla y saca la polla de Harry de su pantalón, masturbándolo fuerte y rápido, tomándo el pre-semen para usarlo de lubricante y hacerlo todo más placentero. Y él lo besa, sorprendentemente dulce, sintiendo en lugar de escuchar los gemidos de placer de Harry, sintiendo sus labios temblorosos en contra de los suyos. No necesita mucho más tiempo para que Harry se corra en el puño del ojiazul, pero necesitan al menos diez minutos para que se recuperen del orgasmo.   
  


"Bueno, sin duda has arruinado mi Louis Vuitton", dice Harry con la voz más grave y profunda que nunca, con cara de cansado pero todavía con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, una de las más bellas sonrisas que jamás haya visto, si no la más bella.

Sólo después de que lo mencione, Louis se fija en la camisa colorida de Harry, donde la mayor parte de su semen había caído.

"¿Cómo?" Louis se muerde el labio, algo poco habitual en él, pero que Harry hace a menudo.

"No lo sientes realmente, ¿verdad?" Harry sonríe de nuevo.

"No, claro que no."

El chico de ojos verdes se inclina hacia adelante y le da un beso, como si no estuviesen de rodillas y con sus miembros fuera, en el cuarto de baño de una fiesta privada en París. Tal vez la ciudad no era tan aburrida al fin y al cabo. O puede que eso sea cosa del efecto del orgasmo.

 

**Nueva York Fashion Week, Enero**

 

Harry nunca había estado en la Fashion Week de Nueva York antes. Durante el año 2015 no había estado tanto sobre las pasarelas como lo estaba ahora, por lo que no había desfilado ni en París o en la Semana de la Moda de Milán. Su única aparición fue en Londres, trabajando para una marca que lo quería contratar en aquel entonces. Ahora es mucho más reconocido y ha llegado a experimentar todo de primera mano, pero la verdad es que en este momento sólo estaba interesado en ver una línea de ropa: la de Louis.

Cuando salieron de un club nocturno en París hace unos días, lograron ser educados y actuar con normalidad entre ellos. Todos ellos compartieron una limusina y de camino a sus respectivos hoteles, fueron capaces de mantener una conversación decente de cosas cotidianas, por primera vez desde el primer día que se conocieron, y según la mente de un Harry borracho, eso era progresar. Quería besarlo otra vez cuando dejaron el coche, pero que nunca ocurrió.  
  


"H, ¿estás listo?" le pregunta Nick desde el sofá, "el coche está aquí."

"¿Niall?" lo llama Harry, porque todavía está en el baño. Al contrario de lo que había pensado, no fue nada difícil convencer a Niall de que fuera con él a Nueva York. Al parecer, él y Zayn eran grandes amigos ahora.

"Voy", dice saliendo del baño. "Vamos, muchachos", Niall sonríe y golpea la espalda de Harry.

"Te ves bien, irlandés", le dice Nick a Niall y este le sonríe. Ellos no se llevan muy bien, pero por lo menos no se odian, por lo que Harry se conforma y es feliz con eso.  
  


Nick se pasa hablando por teléfono con Simon todo el camino hasta el lugar del show y Harry sólo es capaz de escuchar una parte de la conversación, pero aún así está algo nervioso porque hablan de la colección Marc by Marc Jacobs y es probable que esté relacionado con Louis.

Una vez llegan allí, Nick les muestra sus asientos y les dice que tiene que ir detrás del escenario un momento para arreglar un par de cosas. Harry sabe que si quisiera, podría ir con él, pero no hay manera de que Niall fuese capaz de ir también y Harry no va a dejar a su mejor amigo solo, sobre todo debido a que la única razón por la que el rubio está ahí es porque el nuevo -pronto ex, al igual que muchos otros- novio de Nick no pudo ir, y Harry lo convenció para darle el pase a Niall.

"Espero que haya una enorme after party esta noche", comenta entusiasmado.

"Es Nueva York, van a haber miles, solo elije una a la que quieras ir e iremos, en serio", Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Amigo, ¿cómo lo dices con tanta naturalidad?", se ríe, "hace como dos años atrás estabas horneando pastelillos para vender a la mañana siguiente, ¿cómo te has acostumbrado a esto tan rápido?"

"No sé, creo... creo que el tiempo pasa de manera diferente en este tipo de vida. No estoy seguro de si es bueno o no, pero bueno", Harry se encoge de nuevo. "¿Sabes?, estoy empezando a pensar que solo te juntas conmigo por las fiestas."

"La bebida gratis y por las chicas también, por supuesto", se ríe más fuerte y una señora sentada en la segunda fila se da la vuelta para mirarlo con expresión acusadora. "Además, estás solo aquí y necesitas a alguien".

Harry solo le sonríe y dice  _gracias, Ni_   con tono de burla, pero en el fondo está triste, porque sabe que Niall había dado en clavo.

Nick vuelve a los asientos unos minutos más tarde, justo cuando las luces se apagan y se sienta junto a Harry, y este, se las arregla para permanecer en silencio durante sesenta segundos, pero luego ...

"Grimmy, ¿qué está pasando?", le susurra a su amigo.

"¿Qué?"

"Simon llamándote y tú corriendo detrás del escenario ... ¿Va todo bien?"

"Espero que sí", dice y piensa que no debería decir nada más, pero Harry tiene esa mirada de _joder explicame, se supone que eres mi amigo_. "Marc cierra."

"¿Qué?" Harry grita-susurra.

"Marc by Marc Jacobs. Querían acabar con la colección el año pasado y formar un solo Marc Jacobs, de alguna manera esperaban hacerlo este año y a los diseñadores se le ocurrió una nueva línea de ropa, por lo que Simon se acercó a ellos y les dijo que deberían contratar a Louis como cara principal de su campaña, prometiendo que lo haría tan bien que la marca no tendría más problemas".

"Okay. ¿Y?"

"Y Simon no le dijo a Louis la última parte", se encogió de hombros. "alguien se lo mencionó hace unas horas y claro, todo el asunto depende prácticamente de él. Es decir, si el espectáculo sale bien y el trabajo y los anuncios de la campaña venden, no van a cerrarla, de lo contrario... la línea acabará".

"Eso no es justo", es lo primero que dice Harry.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero-"

"No, mira, nada de esto es justo. Simon ni siquiera le dice las cosas como son y, aun así, si las cosas van mal, no es culpa de Louis. ¿Y si la línea es una mierda?", pregunta en el más bajo de los tonos. "Él no puede hacer que la gente compre cualquier cosa."

"Por supuesto que puede", Nick ruda los ojos, "las chicas comenzaron a usar más ADIDAS gracias a él. Louis vende lo que quiera, es por eso que es un modelo multimillonario al igual que Gisele, por ejemplo. A esa chica la fotografías con un champú y de la noche a la mañana todo el mundo lo quiere. Las personas son fácilmente influenciables ".

Y, sí, Nick tiene parte de razón. El otro día alguien llamó a Olivia para organizar un comercial con Harry para ser la cara de Gillette a pesar de Harry apenas tiene barba. Él sabe lo que puede hacer una cara a una marca, pero también sabe que no es justo culpar a alguien por algo que no hizo, que es el caso.

Louis lleva la ropa que fabrican otras personas. Lo fotografían para las revistas que le mandan y en las que da pequeñas entrevistas de vez en cuando. Así que si es una mierda, y si no se vende bien, no se puede decir que el modelo no era lo suficientemente bueno como para inspirar o animar a la gente a comprarla.  

Antes de que Harry pudiese discutir más sobre el tema, las luces se apagan y los altavoces empiezan a reproducir una banda poco conocida, que ni Harry sabía su nombre.

Como compañero de la industria que era Harry, deseaba que todo saliese bien, no tenía nada que ver con Louis.  

 

-

 

 

"Harry, hey", dice Zayn en cuanto lo ve, la gente a su alrededor se mueve con cámaras y móviles en sus manos y Harry está casi seguro que acaba de ver a Kanye West pasar cerca de ellos. Oh. "Te veo más que a mi propia familia ricitos, aunque bueno, tampoco les veo mucho", dice arrugando la nariz.

"Hola, Zayn", Harry sonríe. "Hola", dice a las chicas que pasan a su lado.

Una de ellas tiene el pelo corto, de color rojo, y se ve tan segura de sí misma que Harry casi la envidia -tal vez ella no tenga que fingir nada. Está seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte. La otra chica es algo más bajita y con el pelo largo, de color marrón oscuro. Va muy bien vestida, de Chanel según Harry.

"Estas son Halsey y Eleanor", dice, "ella es cantante, estamos trabajando en algo juntos", dice Zayn y ella sonríe, rodando los ojos. Se ve muy atrevida y a Harry le gusta al instante. "Este El, Eleanor."

"Soy la asistente de Lou", explica.  

"Niall Horan, señoritas", el irlandés se acerca y toma sus manos para besarlas como si fuese todo un caballero. "¿Vienen a la fiesta con nosotros?"

"Yo soy la fiesta, cariño", dice Halsey.

"Estamos siguiendo su ejemplo esta noche", Zayn sonríe y ambos chocan los cinco, "estamos esperando a Lou."

Bueno, se suponía que ellos deberían esperar también, así que eso es lo que hacen.  

Ellos siguen hablando y llega un momento en el que Harry se queda realmente intrigado y realmente interesado en Halsey, su música y toda la influencia que está teniendo en las siguientes generaciones. Pero lamentablemente la conversación no dura más de quince minutos, por lo que no da tiempo a profundizar tanto en el tema como para discutir sobre diferentes puntos de vista, pero es agradable ver que ella, al igual que Zayn, es una persona real con opiniones reales, no sólo lo que los medios dicen.  

 Harry piensa en descargarse algún disco suyo para escucharla y decide que prestará más atención a partir de ese momento cada vez que escuche su nombre en las noticias.   

"En realidad, ella acaba de estrenar su segundo disco, por eso estamos organizando una fiesta, para la que te he dicho que podrás hacer de DJ'', le dice Zayn a Niall.

"¿Oh enserio?"

"Sí", sonríe, "Zayn es un gran amigo y nos va a prestar la mansión que tiene en Hamptons."

"Oh, genial", dice Niall realmente feliz. Harry también está muy feliz de que Zayn esté haciendo eso por su amigo, porque el rubio nunca ha querido aceptar directamente la ayuda de Harry, diciendo que no quería aprovecharse de él ni de su fama. "¿Cómo iremos allí, por cierto?"

"Os mandaré la dirección, Harry puede llevaros en su coche."

"Oh, ¿yo también estoy invitado?"

Zayn resopla y rueda sus ojos. 

Menos de 5 minutos más tarde él ve Louis. Está hablando con Nick y Marc Jacobs. Él está sonriendo y Grimmy también lo hace, pero Louis se ve bastante molesto, tan diferente de cuando estaba en la pasarela; ahí sólo era...  _perfecto._ Harry no entiende por qué no va a pases de modelos más a menudo y su altura no debería ser un problema en absoluto. (No está atontado, sólo es... realista. Está seguro de que todo el mundo podría ver lo fascinante que es.)

Ahora Louis parece enfadado, y Harry no piensa con claridad cuando camina hacia allí, ni siquiera excusándose frente al pequeño grupo de personas con el que estaba.

"Hola", Harry sonríe alegremente cuando llega donde ellos. Y es posible, que la expresión Louis se endurezca aún más y Nick sólo se ve confundido.

Marc es el que habla con él.

"Oh, si es Harry Styles..." Él no debería estar sorprendido de que Marc sepa su nombre, pero se pone algo nervioso y se siente abrumado. "Tal vez debería haberte pedido a ti que fueras mi modelo estrella en su lugar" dice mirando a Louis.  

"Me halaga, pero creo que ha hecho una excelente elección", Harry responde: "Louis es brillante", y no sabe por qué lo dice, pero lo hace. Le parece lo correcto y Nick le sonríe, haciendo que Marc se vuelva hacia él.  

"Bueno, te deseo buena suerte, y si hemos terminado aquí, mis amigos están esperando", dice Louis sin siquiera mirar a Harry. "un placer como siempre, Marc", le da la mano con firmeza y rapidez. "Grimshaw, no tanto", y luego se aleja, no parece feliz en absoluto. Y eso está mal.

Por segunda vez, Harry empieza a andar antes de pensárselo mejor.

"Louis, eh", le alcanza y el modelo se da la vuelta antes de que pueda llegar a los chicos.

"¿Qué?"

"Y-Yo creo que deberías saber que estuvo, genial, ¿sabes? Y no es tú culpa si Marc termina cerrando la marca, solo...es injusto y- "

"¿Cómo cojones sabes sobre eso Harry?", le pregunta irritado. "¿Sabes que? Da igual, no me importa, no importa, aparta de mi camino y cállate ya, soy mayorcito y no necesito ninguna charla".

Grosero. ¿Por qué?  

"¿Por qué eres así? Sólo estoy tratando de ser agradable". Se encoge de hombros, tratando de comprender al ojiazul realmente.

"Estás metiéndote donde no te llaman, eso es lo que estás haciendo. Y te repito, que no necesito palabras de ánimo, no necesito que seas agradable conmigo, así que sólo- "

"¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan", dice Harry, porque él está herido y un poco molesto también. Tal vez la ira de Louis sea contagiosa. "Dios, yo tenía razón sobre tí y como eres", suelta una carcajada.

"Tú no sabes una mierda sobre mí, así que deja de juzgarme." Louis se gira y comienza a andar de nuevo. 

"Bueno, yo podría decir lo mismo, y mira, aquí estamos." camina detrás de él, llegando al grupo de amigos casi al mismo tiempo que Louis. Harry piensa que está bien llamarlo  _su_ grupo, porque Niall se encuentra allí después de todo.

Cuando llegan, odiándose el uno al otro, Niall se despide y dice que han estado esperando durante mucho tiempo y que tienen una necesidad desesperada de alcohol. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo, incluyendo a Harry; que podría beberse una botella entera por sí mismo pensando en las últimas cuatro semanas, pero él no está de humor para celebrar nada, y menos con Louis ese momento, por lo que se inventa una excusa para no ir después de asegurarse de que Niall estará bien él solo con los demás.

"Nos vemos en el hotel, Hazza", Niall lo abraza y Harry se aleja, pidiendo un taxi.

 

-

 

 

Harry estaba sentado en la barra del bar del hotel, sin ninguna intención de irse pronto; él estaba en compañía de un buen vaso de whisky y con Lou Teasdale por mensaje de texto, por lo que lo lleva un tiempo darse cuenta de que había un hombre sentado a su lado hablando por teléfono, tratando de pedir disculpas a alguien  _por enésima_  vez al parecer. 

Él tiene casi la misma edad que Harry y tiene bolsas bajo los ojos. Harry se siente suficientemente apático como para pedirle al camarero que le sirva un vaso de whisky a él también, pero el tipo está tan atrapado en su conversación que ni siquiera lo nota. Es sólo cuando termina la llamada y trata de golpear su cabeza contra la superficie de la madera que se da cuenta de la presencia del vaso.

"Beba de trago, compañero", dice Harry, "parece que lo necesitas."

"Gracias, Yo-" levanta la cabeza, "Joder, eres Harry Styles."

"Hm.. ¿Hola?" Él sonríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida. "Encantado de conocerte..."

"Liam. Liam Payne, Yo... Trabajo para la revista GQ, gustas mucho a la gente allí." Dice educadamente y luego dirige su mirada al vaso, "gracias." 

"No hay de que, todos lo necesitamos ahora, la semana de la moda ha sido un infierno, por eso digo que nos lo merecemos", se ríe.

"Sí, puede ser agotador...", dice Liam, se ríe y bebe toda su copa de un trago. De acuerdo, su mes debe haber sido más difícil que el de Harry.

"¿Trabajaste en ella?"

"Sí. Se supone que solo sería en la de Londres, pero mi jefe pensó que era una buena idea enviarme a Nueva York de todos los lugares posibles para obtener una exclusiva y joder, yo soy nuevo. Yo acabo de terminar la universidad, ¿cómo se supone que voy a saber todos los pros y los contras? Y yo- lo siento", dice y se disculpa; "A veces hablo demasiado por el estrés." 

"Todos lo hacemos, supongo", lo consuela Harry, aunque él no habla en absoluto cuando está estresado. "Está bien colega."

"Gracias", se encoge de hombros. "Por la bebida también."

Harry termina su copa.

"Creo que deberíamos tomar otra."

Cuando van por la cuarta Harry le ofrece una exclusiva.

Primero envía un mensaje a Olivia para comprobar si estaría bien y ella estuvo de acuerdo alegremente, bromeando sobre él haciendo su propio trabajo y relaciones públicas sin esfuerzo mejor que ella, pero en realidad, Harry sólo ve esto como una oportunidad para ayudar a alguien. Lo hace tanto como le sea posible.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí", Harry sonríe, "no ahora, porque estoy hecho polvo. Y bebido, debo añadir. Pero sí."

"Eso sería: wow. Increíble. Gracias. " Así que programan una cita el domingo por la tarde, porque Olivia recordó a Harry que tiene una reunión con ella y otras personas al día siguiente y después tendría que hacer una aparición para la nueva línea de ropa de Alessandra Ambrosio, porque sí.  

Harry se va a la cama mucho antes de lo que había pensado previamente, y pesar de que el alcohol ayudó, él está todavía un poco molesto por la pequeña e innecesaria pelea que tuvo con Louis, pero está más molesto por el hecho de que realmente se preocupa por eso.

Antes de que él piense en por qué necesita tanto la aprobación de Louis, piensa en volver a salir y encontrar a alguien para alejar sus problemas de sus pensamientos. Pero entonces encuentra las pastillas para dormir en su bolsa y decide no irse, se toma dos de esas y cae rendido en la cama. Dios bendiga a la medicina.  


	5. Chapter 5

El sábado de Harry es un caos. Uno podría pensar que justo después de la Fashion Week tendría un día de descanso, pero, no. Justo a la hora del desayuno su teléfono empieza a sonar, y es Olivia, pidiéndole que baje porque tienen cosas de las que hablar.

"Son las..." mira la hora en su teléfono, "ocho y media, ¿no podemos hablar de ello más tarde?" Pide sabiendo que la respuesta va a ser que no.

Por lo tanto en contra de su voluntad, le dice que estará listo en unos minutos. Se da una ducha, y busca algo agradable y cómodo para llevar puesto, ya que no esperaba ser fotografiado por los paparazzi, conformándose con unos pantalones blancos, botas y una camisa de seda de TopMan.

Entra en la habitación de Niall y se da cuenta que no está durmiendo solo, y susurra ' _bien por ti, compañero_ ' con una sonrisa, bebiendo de una botella de agua antes de ir hacia el ascensor. Mensajea a Olivia, diciéndole que está de camino. Ella no responde, pero cuando llega al comedor, ve que está sentada junto a Jonas -otro tipo de relaciones públicas- con un ordenador portátil abierto sobre la mesa.

"Buenos días", sonríe y ambos responden educadamente. "Pediste comida para mi, que linda."

"Supuse que te gustaría comer algo de buena comida después de la semana de la moda", dice señalando las tortitas que estaban frente a él. Pero también había una gran cantidad de frutas, té y zumo, así que, sí, todavía tiene esa odiada dieta equilibrada.

"Sinceramente, mataría por algo de pizza y cerveza. O hamburguesas, no soy exigente", confiesa Harry tomando un pedazo de fresa con el tenedor.

"Una pizza o hamburguesa no te matarían, sólo ve al gimnasio después", propone Jonas masticando con la boca abierta, haciendo que Harry se ría y Olivia ruede sus ojos. Jonas está en buena forma, pero su cuerpo está lleno de músculos. El de Harry está definido, sí, pero nada como el de él, pero tampoco le importa, porque no es bueno para las pasarelas.

"Así que, querida Olivia, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho levantar mi culo de la cama a estas horas un sábado?" le pregunta Harry irónicamente.

"Dior", se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

"Por favor, explicate" se inclina hacia delante, más interesado en el tema.

"Tuvimos una reunión con Simon esta semana, Arnaldo Anaya-Lucca le ha pedido que Louis y tú participéis en una campaña de Dior."

"¿Quién es?" le pregunta Harry, porque nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre.

"Uno de los mejores fotógrafos que hay hoy en día", le dice Jonas. "De todos modos, los recursos humanos de Dior nos han contactado pidiendo una respuesta porque al parecer Louis ya ha dicho que sí, por lo que solo tenemos que discutir tus opciones."

"¿Tengo opciones?", Pregunta sorprendido.

"Oh, cariño, claro que las tienes", Olivia le sonríe y luego gira el ordenador para que pueda ver mejor.

Hay una lista de personas y marcas que han contactado con ellos durante todo el mes desde su primera aparición para Alexander McQueen en Londres. Sólo han pasado unas semanas, pero parece que ha pasado una eternidad.

Al parecer, Saint Laurent lo quiere. Realmente, realmente lo quiere. Exclusivamente. Su marca favorita de ropa de todos los tiempos le ha ofrecido un contrato de un año y no puede reaccionar. Sin embargo, tanto Alexander McQueen y Gucci mostraron interés de seguir trabajando con él. Lo mismo hizo Chanel y Barneys, uno de los grandes almacenes más famosos de Nueva York. Y ahora, Dior, necesita una respuesta antes del lunes.

Harry toma aire y termina sus tortitas, dándose cuenta que de que de eso trata su vida ahora, pero él necesitaba tiempo para poder procesar todo lo que está pasando.

La campaña de verano de Dior tendría lugar en Bali, donde los modelos pasarían dos semanas en un hotel, por supuesto, de cinco estrellas, posando para fotos y videos para la marca, que irían desde fiestas en la piscina hasta días de playa o de golf. El concepto era la  _naturalidad_ , según ellos.

Y bueno, Harry era gran fan de Dior. Jesús, no sería muy difícil, ¿verdad? Sí, probablemente él tendría que soportar el mal humor de Louis durante el día, pero por poder tomar unas copas por la noche en una isla paradisiaca, valía la pena. Además, los otros modelos eran increíbles, y Olivia le explica que están sacando la artillería pesada, ya que quieren impulsar la empresa.

"Creo que su mayor miedo ahora es estancarse en la línea tradicional, que es lo que le ha pasado a Armani..." dice ella. "Quiero decir, ellos nunca van desaparecer por completo, porque son personas demasiado poderosas y a muchos todavía les gusta, pero hoy en día les sería difícil hacer una portada de Vogue, por ejemplo. Ni siquiera sé cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una".

"Sí, y esto les podría pasar a ellos también. Chanel por ejemplo, renovó toda su línea del año pasado... " continúa Jones. "Por fín se dieron cuenta que no podrían conformarse solo con las ventas de Chanel número 5".

"Pero se sigue vendiendo mucho'', contesta Harry con el ceño fruncido, porque los  _clásicos_  no se desvanecen. Nunca.

"Sí, claro", él está de acuerdo, "pero no es lo que los jóvenes de tu edad queréis hoy en día".

"Dices eso como si fueses mucho mayor que yo", Harry se ríe y luego termina su zumo. Jonas tiene probablemente treinta años, y bueno, tampoco hay tanta diferencia.

"Mira, lo más importante aquí es que puedes elegir, pero yo te aconsejo que aceptes la oferta de Dior." Dice Olivia usando su tono de negocios en ese momento y Harry sabe que es el momento de elegir. "Kendall, Gigi y Louis trabajaran con ellos. Siempre pueden contratar a Sean O'Pry si tu rechazas su oferta, su contrato con Hugo Boss acaba de terminar... "

"Pero ¿qué pasa con YSL?", pregunta a continuación. A Harry no le cae muy bien ese O'Pry, pero tal vez sea porque la primera vez que se conocieron fue cuando Harry lo atrapó engañando a su novia. Ser el modelo mejor pagado del mundo no lo convierte en una buena persona. De ningún modo. "Realmente me encantaría llevar ropa de su marca... de forma gratuita", se ríe, porque la primera vez que consideró que tenía suficiente dinero en su cuenta bancaria, entró en una tienda de YSL en Los Ángeles y compró al menos quince camisas.

"¿Por qué trabajar exclusivamente para ellos, si tienes la oportunidad de trabajar con otras tantas marcas fuertes? Y eso que ni siquiera hemos mencionado la renovación de tu contrato con Topshop, porque dudo que se permitan dejarte ir", le dice Jonas.

Harry hace una mueca y Olivia, su ángel de la guarda, corta a Jonas antes de que pueda volver a hablar.

"Mira, tenemos que dar una respuesta a Dior dentro de poco... Tal vez podamos hablar con YSL y proponerles aplazarlo un poco? O ¿no pedir un contrato exclusivo? ", Se pregunta.

"¿Podría funcionar?"

"Si Jonas pone su magia en ello, podría", y él está a punto de interrumpir cuando- "Oh, vamos, todos sabemos que tienes contactos allí", le dice Olivia. Oh, Harry no lo sabía, pero eso es bueno.

Al final, acepta la oferta. Desde un principio había querido decir que sí, por lo que le dice a Olivia que rezará para que YSL esté de acuerdo en aplazar la fecha de su contrato de exclusividad, pero está decidido, irá a Bali la primera semana de mayo.

Cuando está de regreso a su habitación, ya son más de las once y  planea ver algo en la televisión antes de tener que salir de nuevo, pero de camino, se encuentra con nada menos que Barbara Palvin y no sabe como reaccionar.

Nunca antes se habían conocido, eso cree, pero por supuesto, él sabe quién es. Y al parecer, ella también sabe quién es él.

"Hola", sonríe, "Niall está en la ducha, solo estoy pidiendo algo al servicio de habitaciones, si no te importa." dice la chica y el no sabe que más decir a parte de 'sí claro'.

Espera a que termine de pedir, asegurándose de que el bacon esté bien frito y cuelga. Está bastante seguro de que no es para ella, sino para Niall.

Se presentan el uno al otro solo por educación y mantienen una pequeña charla sobre sus últimos días; ella le cuenta sobre la fiesta, y cómo es amiga de Louis -Estoy segura de que lo conoces, ¿verdad?- Y le cuenta que fue él quién le presentó a Niall y que conectaron bien desde el principio. Tu amigo es realmente un buen tipo, dice ella y Harry está totalmente de acuerdo.

Cuando Niall sale del baño, ya está vestido y sin rastro de haber salido la noche anterior, haciendo una broma acerca de cómo ser irlandés le hace más fuerte que a todos los demás. A Harry le gustaría decir que no es verdad, pero en realidad, siempre ha sido así.

Alguien llama a la puerta y el minuto en que ella está fuera de su vista Harry se echa a reír.

"¿Qué?", le pregunta Niall, pero Harry no puede parar. "¿Qué?"

"Tenía que ser Barbara Palvin, ¿Ni, en serio?" Harry se ríe más y Niall está con el ceño fruncido sin entender nada. "Barbara, Niall", Harry hace hincapié en el nombre.

El primer amor de Niall cuando tenía 10 años, se llamaba Bárbara. Su última novia de la uni: Barbara. Y ahora él se enrolló con otra más.

"Creo que tengo alguna debilidad por las Barbaras después de todo, ¿Uhn?" dice Niall con una sonrisa satisfecha en su cara arrascándose la nuca. "Imagínate".

 

-

 

 

A la tarde, Harry va al estreno de la nueva línea de Alessandra Ambrosio con la ropa que Olivia escogió para él, porque él no estaba de humor para hacerlo, y luego por la noche ambos van a un restaurante cerca de su hotel. Olivia y él comparten un batido y esta bueno, a pesar de que ella sigue recordándole que tiene una sesión de fotos en Mónaco a finales de febrero para la portada de la revista Numéro. Va a ser su primera portada en una revista importante, pero el rizado sólo quiere olvidar sus compromisos por un tiempo.

Es entonces cuando Liam le escribe preguntando si él está en el hotel, y Harry recuerda que le había prometido una entrevista. Oh, mierda.

"Dile que lo harás mañana", dice Olivia. "Tenía la esperanza de que podríamos ir de fiesta juntos esta noche, vamos, Styles. No hemos salido juntos desde Japón el año pasado, estoy empezando a pensar que no me consideras una amiga ", hace un puchero y -no es justo.

La verdad es que no la considera, pero ha aprendido a ser amable con ella de todos modos, porque ella es una buena persona. Harry a veces se pregunta si alguna vez podrá confiar en alguien que no sea Niall o- o su padre, a pesar de todo.

Vuelve a quedar con Liam para otro momento y él no se queja en absoluto, dice que no es problema para él trabajar un domingo, sólo que tendrá que decirle a su jefe. A las tres de la tarde del domingo, Liam llama a la puerta de su habitación de hotel con una gran sonrisa y su iPad en las manos, dándole las gracias por millonésima vez por hacer eso, es muy importante, y nos gustas realmente, así que, tal vez te ofrezcan una portada para la revista si la entrevista es realmente buena, le dice Liam.

Y entonces aparece Niall hablando por teléfono y diciendo le preguntaré a Hazza, de acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde.

"¿Pedirme el que, Ni?" le pregunta Harry. "Oh, Niall él es Liam, Liam, Niall. Es mi mejor amigo, escribe sobre eso también si quieres para que mi vida suene algo menos triste".

"Deja de ser un idiota, tu vida es increíble", Niall lo abraza por detrás y le riza el pelo. "Encantado de conocerte colega."

Liam sonríe educadamente y le da la mano. El chico le gustó a Harry de inmediato debido a su personalidad -parece reservado, pero muy divertido. Y sus ojos son amables. Harry no ha visto ojos que irradien amabilidad en mucho tiempo.

"¿Pedirme el que, Ni?", Repite.

"Oh, sí, Zayn me llamó para preguntar si el coche está listo ya para llevarnos, él me necesita allí antes de tiempo para que podamos preparar todo y concretar los últimos detalles de la música y todo eso."

Mierda.

"Mierda", dice Harry y-

"Lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?" Niall sonríe con complicidad.

"Lo siento, podemos... podemos tomar un coche hasta allí, ¿no? Estaríamos allí en un par de horas, estoy seguro".

"Hm-" Liam está a punto de decir algo y, mierda, tiene una entrevista que terminar.

"¿Te importaría si seguimos esto en una fiesta en los Hamptons?" le pregunta el rizado a Liam sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Tres horas más tarde, cuando finalmente llegan a la dirección que Zayn les había dado, la situación es: Louis se ríe, Zayn está enojado y Halsey esta lo suficientemente borracha como para no importarle.

"Sólo tú traerías a un periodista a una fiesta privada, Harry, sinceramente", Louis rueda sus ojos y se aleja, pidiendo a Niall que lo siga para que pueda mostrarle al rubio la cabina del DJ.

Liam entrevistó a Harry en el coche, y cuando terminan ambos se llevan bastante bien. A Niall le agrada también y todos charlan sobre la música, la uni y Harry le contó numerosas historias que poca gente sabía fuera de su carrera, de sus días como panadero. No pensó que sería un problema. Y ahora se está dando cuenta.

"En el piso de arriba está mi manager, voy a tener imprimirle un acuerdo de confidencialidad", es lo único que dice Zayn.

"Lo siento", Harry se encoge de hombros y puede ver lo incómodo que está Liam. Más tarde se enterará de que solo estaba deslumbrado porque, joder, nunca me dijiste que era una fiesta de Zayn Malik. "Mira, él es un tipo muy agradable, Z", le dice Harry. "Enfádate conmigo pero no seas un imbécil."

"No le des nada malo de lo que pueda escribir", le avisa Halsey y luego sonríe a Liam.

"Mira, yo-", comienza Liam, mirando directamente a Zayn, "Soy un gran fan de tú música y, por supuesto firmaré el acuerdo de confidencialidad, pero de ninguna manera podría escribir algo malo sobre ti o... o sobre tus compañías. Es una fiesta privada, y se mantendrá privada. Harry ya me ha concebido una entrevista, que ayudará mucho en la revista, así que".

Zayn se le queda mirando por más tiempo de lo que es normal y luego asiente con la cabeza.

"Genial, compañero", y se aleja.

 

Louis está borracho. Todavía son las diez de la noche, pero ha estado bebiendo desde que se despertó, porque Zayn pensó que sería buena idea para ir calentando antes de la fiesta. Aiden, el representante de Zayn, lo estaba molestando desde la hora del almuerzo -que era más o menos alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde- así que cuando finalmente tuvieron suficiente alcohol en sus sistemas, Louis le dio un beso sólo para que se callase. No era la primera vez, y probablemente tampoco sería la última.

Se estaban enrollando en la cocina, cuando Harry entra llamándolo por su nombre y-

"Oh, estás ocupado", Harry frunce el ceño.

"Lo estoy", sonríe Louis, "si fueses tan amable de darnos algo de privacidad lo agradecería."

Y entonces vuelve a besar Aiden otra vez, porque es bueno. No es tan bueno como Harry, pero está bien, y más cuando Harry los está viendo. Tal vez en ese momento Louis no se de cuenta, pero esta es una de las cinco cosas que Harry le enumeró la primera noche que se conocieron.

"Al chico le gustas", dice Aiden cuando se dejan de besar, "y a ti también te gusta", y él sonríe una vez que ve la expresión de Louis.

"De ninguna manera. Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, pero eso es todo", desmiente todo y lo besa de nuevo, pero Aiden se detiene para echarse a reír.

"Ya sabes lo que dicen del odio, ehh", mira a Louis otra vez y el modelo frunce el ceño, porque no, no lo sabe. "Es lo más cercano al amor."

"Oh, ¿puedes callarte?" Louis se ríe y niega con la cabeza, "Creo que necesito más alcohol. Adiós Aiden", él rueda sus ojos y vuelve a la fiesta, sólo para encontrar a Harry tomando body shots* del cuerpo de una amiga de Halsey. La chica parece estar completamente bien con eso y Louis resopla, sabiendo que Harry no lo está.

Son las once y media y están jugando a la botella y, sí, Louis ya ha besado a unas cuantas personas, pero se detiene cuando empieza a sentirse mareado. Y la cosa es que, por lo general no suele detenerse. Solo sigue bebiendo, hasta estar tan mareado como para desmayarse, pero algo le dice que probablemente debería ser responsable esta noche, ya que Zayn está fumado, acercándose al periodista y a Niall no se le ve por ningún lado -habiendo dejado antes una lista de reproducción sonando- y... Harry ha desaparecido también.

Aiden se ha vuelto a su hotel hace casi una hora, diciendo que a diferencia de algunas personas, él tiene que madrugar el lunes.

Y es como un imán, de verdad. Pero Louis termina una vez más dónde está Harry: en el porche delantero. Harry está sentado en las escaleras con otros dos modelos y Louis reconoce a la chica con la que estaba antes y están- no. No, no, no, ESTÚPIDO HARRY, ¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS HARÍAS....?

Maldita sea.

Louis camina rápido y enfadado hacia ellos, cogiendo la tarjeta de crédito de su mano y haciendo que se levante. Pero sus ojos están raros y tiene una sonrisa boba en su cara y-

"Coca, Harry, ¿En serio?" dice Louis más enojado de lo que debería estar teniendo en cuenta que no es el padre de Harry, hermano mayor o incluso amigo, para el caso.

"Oh, Lou, Lou", dice Harry con la voz entrecortada, "solo quiero divertirme un poco", dice y coge un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

"¿Que-", empieza a preguntar Louis, quitándoselo de la mano también, "has estado haciendo?"

"Relájate, Tommo, es sólo un poco de coca, no me digas que nunca lo has probado."

La única razón por la que Louis no contesta es- es porque no puede.

"Cállate, Malcom", dice con dureza. "Vas a venir conmigo", tira de la mano de Harry y lo acerca más a su cuerpo.

"Louis, tú no eres nada, por lo que te sugiero que quites tus jodidas manos de encima mío, ahora", le advierte Harry. Y él es más grande. Es más alto y su cuerpo es más fuerte, pero Louis se arrepentiría si dejase a Harry con estas personas, por lo que en contra de su voluntad, él tira de Harry una vez más, moviéndolo fácilmente ya que su cuerpo está debilitado por las drogas y lo guía por las escaleras, con la esperanza de encontrar al menos una habitación vacía.

Lo logra al tercer intento.

"Déjame. Ir.", Harry lucha contra él un poco, pero ya están dentro de la habitación y para entonces Louis ya había cerrado la puerta.

"¿Qué has tomado?" le pregunta Louis. "Concéntrate en mí y dime todo lo que has tomado esta noche, Harry, ahora."

"¿Quién te crees-"

"NO ESTOY BROMEANDO, ¿PUEDES DECIRME DE UNA JODIDA VEZ?'' Él grita en lo que se siente como la primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Louis es ruidoso, sí, pero no grita a la gente. Odia cuando se lo hacen a él, por lo que suele evitar hacerlo.

"He tomado alcohol, mucho. Algo de éxtasis también, y cocaína. Estaba a punto de fumar un cigarrillo cuando me detuviste." hace una mueca. "¿Feliz?"

"Lo estaré una vez que vomites, vamos", se acerca para coger la mano de Harry de nuevo, pero el chico se aleja.

"No voy a vomitar, estoy bien."

"¿En serio?" Louis se acerca y coloca sus manos en las mejillas de Harry. Sus ojos están dilatados y enrojecidos y hay polvo blanco debajo de su nariz que Louis limpia con cuidado. "Vamos, por favor", dice Louis. "No te conviertas en un cliché." Él no sabe cuando su voz se ha suavizado tanto...

(En el fondo él quiere decir  _no te conviertas en mí_ , pero entonces tendría que dar explicaciones y no es capaz de hacerlo. Y eso incluye contar la parte de las drogas y de por qué está tan en contra de ellas ahora).

Con cierta dificultad, lleva a Harry al baño. Lo pone de rodillas e inserta su propio dedo por la garganta del modelo, haciendo que vomitara todo de una vez, y le dice que se quede allí, que enseguida estaría de vuelta.

Louis encuentra unos pantalones y una vieja camisa en la suite principal y vuelve donde Harry, diciéndole que se duche y se cepille los dientes con el cepillo nuevo que encontró en el armario. Louis vuelve a estar casi sobrio y vuelve a pensar con claridad, por lo que manda un mensaje a Zayn diciendo que está arriba con Harry y que probablemente no regresarán a la fiesta.

Mañana se encontrará con un periodista desnudo en la cama de su amigo, del cual va a burlarse siempre por ello, pero ahora está golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera, contando los minutos restantes para que Harry salga de la ducha. Cuando lo hace, su cabello está más desordenado que nunca y sus ojos están aún más rojos, lo cual es imposible, a menos que... A menos que haya estado llorando ahí todo este tiempo.

"¿Qué hora es?" Le pregunta Harry, con la voz ronca después de haber vomitado tanto.

La última vez que Louis tuvo algo en la garganta de Harry y escucho su voz así fue un momento mucho más feliz, y Louis se encuentra pensando en que parece haber pasado mucho tiempo, cuando en realidad fue hace menos de dos semanas.

"Faltan cinco minutos para medianoche", dice Louis después de mirar su teléfono y Harry se sienta en la cama a su lado, y aunque él niega con la cabeza y sonríe, sus ojos están desenfocados, como si estuviera pensando en algo y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente habla y Louis no está seguro de si le está hablando a él, pero le presta atención de todos modos, porque a pesar de la situación, por primera vez desde que empezó la noche, Harry luce como una persona normal.

"Ella solía despertarme a medianoche", dice.

"¿Quién?"

"Mi madre", dice Harry y sus labios muestran una pequeña y triste sonrisa. "Ella me despertaba y me cantaba feliz cumpleaños, por lo general con una magdalena y una pequeña vela... Era la única ocasión en la que me dejaba tomar azúcar después de la cena",  mientras el rizado habla, Louis nota como el corazón se le está encogiendo en el pecho . "Papá se despertaba también  y cantábamos antes de volver a dormir, y cuando despertaba, solía tomar el desayuno en la cama y-" está llorando ahora, muy bajito, pero Louis lo consigue oír sorbiendo su nariz y no puede evitar acercarse más a él, posando de manera tranquilizadora una mano sobre el muslo de Harry. Harry mira hacia arriba, mira al techo por un tiempo y luego susurra... "feliz cumpleaños Harry."

"Harry-", empieza Louis.

"Yo estaba tratando de olvidar, ¿sabes?" Él mira a Louis. "Yo estaba tratando de olvidar que sería mi cumpleaños, es por eso que tomé las drogas, yo-yo estaba tratando de olvidar, Louis."

Y su cabeza cae sobre el hombro de Louis, y Louis no sabe cómo pasó de estar completamente cabreado a extremadamente triste por el ojiverde, por lo que sólo lo abraza tan fuerte como la posición en la que están le permite, lo besa en la cabeza sin importarle la mata de pelo y le promete todo va a estar bien, a pesar de que no lo estará, porque Louis sabe que nada puede estar bien cuando has perdido a tu madre.

También sabe pequeñas mentiras como esa ayudan a seguir adelante, por lo que le sigue diciendo que todo mejorará. Él le dice a Harry que será un feliz cumpleaños a pesar de todo, y que cuando se despierte, tendrá el desayuno en la cama y... Y Louis le dice que no puede arreglar nada, pero que intentará hacerle sentir mejor.

 

-

 

  
Toda la noche está borrosa para Harry. Se despierta con la luz intensa que entra por la ventana y todo su cuerpo duele. Está tumbado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de organizar en su cabeza todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Se emborrachó, mucho, tomo alguna que otra droga, Louis le encontró y-y cuidó de él. Le contó cosas a Louis sobre... algo. No fue nada especial, pero aún así. Fue muy personal. Y Louis lo abrazó hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Ahora la cama está vacía a su lado. No recuerda si cuando se quedó dormido esperaba que a la mañana estuviera ahí, pero a quién quiere engañar. Él y Louis son nada. No debería haber esperado nada.

Aún así, a pesar de todo, cuando la puerta se abre, el ojiazul entra en la habitación tratando de mantener el equilibro con una bandeja en una mano mientras cierra la puerta con la otra. Él está usando una camisa, un beanie y unos pantalones de chandal y una sonrisa insegura en la cara. La primera cosa que piensa Harry es que es precioso. Lo segundo es: "¿qué?"

"Buenos días, cumpleañero", lo dice como si fuese tímido y, en serio, ¿quién es él y que ha hecho con el Louis que Harry conoce?

Louis deja la bandeja sobre la cama y se sienta con las piernas cruzadas frente a Harry. Hay dos tazas con agua caliente, té, zumo, una botella de agua, huevos en tostadas y una magdalena. Dos, en realidad, pero sólo unoa con una vela encendida.

"No puedo cocinar", se disculpa, "pero yo- iba por la calle y resulta que hay una panadería increíble. Pensándolo mejor, supongo que debería haber comprado algo más, pero prometo que los huevos están buenos. Son la única cosa que puedo cocinar, con la práctica los he dominado en los últimos años ".

Palabras salen de su boca, pero Harry no está seguro de poder seguirlo; no está entendiendo nada, eso lo tiene claro. Sabe que tiene que decir algo, porque Louis luce cada vez más incómodo y más inseguro de sí mismo y no, no debe sentirse así.

"¿Harry?", Pregunta.

"Y-Yo. Buenos días", dice Harry. Nunca está demás saludar a alguien. "¿Alguien se hizo pasar por ti anoche? Porque...''

"¿Yo que?"

"Lo siento, es sólo-" Harry sonríe. "Gracias", le dice a continuación. "Estoy sorprendido y no se muy bien como reaccionar ahora mismo, pero gracias. Esto es- esto es lo mejor que alguien ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo ".

"Bueno, no se lo diré a Niall", bromea Louis y se acerca para alcanzar una taza. "No puedo empezar el día sin tomar té a las mañanas... Lo siento si eres más de tomar café, tampoco sé prepararlo."

"Té está bien. Es perfecto ", sonríe tranquilizándole.

Comen en un silencio cómodo y eso es lo más extraño, ¿no?

Harry no está seguro de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que terminan de desayunar. Sabe que es temprano ya que el resto siguen dormidos, pero él no se molesta en mirar el reloj, porque esto es extrañamente agradable, no es algo a lo que se acostumbre a tener hoy en día.

"¿Listo para soplar la vela?" le pregunta Louis.

"Me has traído una magdalena", responde Harry con asombro.

"Pide un deseo, H", dice él y Harry realmente hace, sin ignorar cómo su corazón se derrite cuando lo llama H.

No es mucho, él sólo desea ser  _feliz_ , que es lo que solía ser cuando era un niño.

Se terminan las magdalenas y Harry comenta lo bien que saben, ni siquiera se preocupa por la gran cantidad de azúcar que tienen y que no debería tomar. Hay un momento en el que Louis se lame los dedos y eso llama la atención de Harry. Él piensa en besarlo, pero en el fondo de su mente sabe que no es correcto, ¿verdad?

Ya se han besado muchas veces antes, pero nunca en esas condiciones, a la mañana, mientras los dos sufren de resaca y mantienen una charla agradable. Harry no sabe cuáles son los límites de su relación, pero sabe que no quiere cruzarlos, por eso intenta centrarse en otra cosa que no sea el castaño, mira hacia otro lado y hace lo mismo con el azúcar que queda en sus dedos.

Una vez que vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, Louis está más cerca y sus ojos azules están más oscuros y hay una fracción de segundo en la que Harry piensa que va a alejar de él, pero una vez más él lo sorprende, juntando sus labios de la forma mas dulce y dándole un pequeño beso, alejándose hacia atrás todo sonriente.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias", responde Harry, tratando de no ahogarse. "¿Quiere decir esto que ya no me odias?"

Louis se burla del rizado.

"Significa que estoy dispuesto a darte una oportunidad para que me demuestres que no eres el idiota que creo que eres la mayor parte del tiempo."

"¿Tú vas por ahí haciéndole el desayuno a idiotas en su cumpleaños? ¿Eso es lo tuyo, Tomlinson?", le pregunta, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro. Espera que Louis le siga la broma.

"Hago excepciones... Cuando los idiotas son lindos."

"No soy lindo", Harry rueda sus ojos. "Soy viril, robusto y-"

"Un soñador, claramente", se ríe. "Anoche no eras. Un imbécil.", dice y luego parece pensar, "bueno, lo eras, hasta que metí mis dedos en tu garganta. Quizás vomitaste el idiota que llevabas dentro", sonríe alegremente acariciar la espalda de Harry.

"Sí yo- lo siento por eso. Como he dicho, yo estaba sólo- "

"Tratando de olvidar, sí", Louis le resta importancia. "Hacemos cosas estúpidas para evitar hacernos daño. Pero lo único que hacemos es lastimarnos más".

"¿Hablando desde la experiencia?" pregunta Harry.

  
''Algo así", responde. "Pero-", Louis lo interrumpe antes de que Harry pueda preguntar nada más, "es  _tu_  cumpleaños. ¿Entonces que dices? ¿Despertamos a los chicos y buscamos algún lugar agradable para almorzar? Y luego por la noche podemos ver películas y comer más comida basura... "

"¿Podemos hacer eso?" Él está seguro de que ahora  _suena_  como un niño. Pero tampoco le importa.

"Podemos, Harry", se ríe. "Y tal vez yo también te pueda mostrarte que no soy tan malo como crees."

"Eso me gustaría, si."

"Ok, así que... ¿Tregua?" Louis ofrece su mano a Harry.

"Tregua", y Harry lo abraza.

 

-

 

Para alguien que no quería que Liam estuviese allí al principio, Zayn es muy rápido en sugerir que Liam se quede con ellos durante el día, una vez que todo el mundo está fuera y Halsey se despide, dando las gracias a Zayn por la increíble fiesta que organizó para ella la noche anterior.

Louis no deja pasar la oportunidad y pretende que los ha escuchado tener relaciones sexuales y que por eso se despertó en mitad de la noche, por lo que Liam se pone rojo como un tomate y Harry cubre la boca de Louis con una mano para callarlo. El ojiazul quiere decirle que hay otras maneras en las que le puede hacer callar, pero ya que están en tregua, él calcula que el sexo por odio que solían tener se encuentra fuera de sus posibilidades, y tener cualquier otro tipo de relaciones sexuales ahora, sería sólo... Extraño, ¿verdad?

Cuando salen a comer, Louis piensa que tal vez ellos puedan ser amigos. Tal vez todos ellos puedan ser amigos, en realidad. Han estado Zayn y él solos durante tanto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que Stan siempre está en campeonatos jugando a fútbol. Niall encaja a la perfección, Harry es su mejor amigo y Liam.. Liam es tímido, un cachorrito más que un periodista. Si Zayn mantiene su contrato de privacidad en regla, Louis no ve porque razón no podrían estar en contacto.

Justo después de pedir la cuenta, el teléfono de Harry suena y él se aleja un poco para responder la llamada.

"Probablemente sea Des", dice Niall suspirando.

"¿Quién?", Se pregunta Zayn.

"Su padre, llama solamente tres veces al año. Por el cumpleaños de Harry, por Navidad y el día que Anne murió ".

"Su mamá?" pregunta Louis pregunta y Niall asiente. "Yo pensaba que tendría buena relación con su padre por lo menos."

"No estaría ahogando sus penas en alcohol anoche si así fuera, Lou", dice Zayn.

"Nah- su padre es... él no es un mal tipo, ¿sabes? Solían llevarse bastante bien y no creo que, se odien entre sí, solo que- cuando éramos pequeños todos pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Pero él es homófobo. Y nunca ha intentado superar eso... "

"¿Lo conoces?" le pregunta Louis, mirando a Harry para asegurarse de que todavía no vuelve con los demás. De alguna manera este tema le interesa.

"Sí. Y también conocí a Anne. Cuando- cuando ella murió, Hazz pasó algún tiempo en mi casa y, sí, fue una mierda. Hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos diez años." Termina de decir, un poco emocionado, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

"Pero todo acabó bastante bien entonces, ¿verdad?", dice Liam. "Quiero decir, míralo ahora."

Y Louis quiere decir que tuvo suerte, porque eso es lo que solía pensar del rizado y, bueno, eso es lo que pasó, en teoría. Pero ahora que sabe un poco más acerca de su vida, no cree que deba decir nada malo, dado que es su cumpleaños y todo eso. El chico no es tan privilegiado, después de todo, ¿verdad?

Louis solamente suspira y asiente de acuerdo con Liam.

La conversación cambia de tema cuando Harry regresa, todo sonriente y alegre, y pide a la camarera que les saque una foto a todos para publicarla en Instagram. Educadamente, ella también pregunta si puede tener una foto con él Zayn y Liam, por lo que todos sonríen y se abrazan mientras la chica obtiene su selfie.

Es un buen día, y termina con Zayn perdiendo al FIFA, Liam consigue la enhorabuena por parte de su jefe a través de Skype por la entrevista con Harry y Niall recibe una llamada de un director que estaba en la fiesta del día anterior, queriendo hablar con él acerca de pinchar para otros eventos.

Lo más importante es que termina con los rizos del ojiverde en el regazo de Louis y su voz grave hablando lentamente con él. Termina en paz y con risas y Louis no cree haberse sentido tan normal en mucho tiempo. Y él no sabe lo peligroso que es eso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Body shots: es un pequeño trago de alcohol (normalmente tequila) que es bebido directamente del cuerpo de una persona, generalmente de sus zonas erógenas como el ombligo o los senos.
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando la traducción! Cualquier cosa, dejarlo en los comentarios :)
> 
> Os dejo aquí mi tumblr → http://haztattlou.tumblr.com/   
>  twitter → https://twitter.com/haztattlou


	6. Chapter 6

El día de Louis empieza con una llamada telefónica. Nunca es nada bueno cuando ese número lo llama, por lo que espera que se hayan equivocado, a pesar de que es prácticamente imposible. En Nueva York todavía es temprano, y puesto que es febrero hace un frío helador, sobre todo porque él está de vuelta en Manhattan y solo. 

Es el 'mes del aprendiz' o como les guste llamarlo, y al igual que en los últimos tres o cuatro años, Simon le ha pedido que le ayude a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos modelos y darles una charla sobre lo que es trabajar para Modest. La diferencia es que este año todo es en EE.UU., ya que la oficina de Londres está siendo reformada.

Piensa en no coger el teléfono, realmente lo hace , pero en el fondo está pensando  _¿qué pasa si les ha pasado algo?_ por lo que no puede evitar pulsar el pequeño botón verde de su pantalla.

"Hola", dice y maldice a todo el mundo porque todavía son las seis y media de la mañana. 

 _"Buenos días, ¿el Sr. Tomlinson?_ " Pregunta una voz suave que él reconoce como Mónica.

"Sí, Mónica, soy yo, ¿qué pasó?" 

"Bueno, en primer lugar nos gustaría  _darle las gracias por su generosa donación a nuestra organización, espero que sepas que es muy apreciada..._ " La mierda de siempre, está bien. Espera a que siga hablando. _''En segundo lugar... creo que no estás en Inglaterra en este momento, ¿verdad?"_

"No, estoy en Nueva York durante las próximas dos semanas."

_"Oh. Bueno. Me gustaría preguntar si podrías hacer un hueco en tu agenda cuando vuelvas, porque hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar."_

"¿Como qué?" 

_"Como lo que pasará este año en agosto."_

Mierda. 

"Todavía es febrero", se queja. 

_"El tiempo vuela, y este tipo de cosas llevan tiempo, así que..."_

"Te llamaré cuando esté allí." 

 _"Gracias, señor Tomlinson. Que tenga un buen día."_  

"Es sólo Louis, Mónica", exhala. "Y sí, tu también", Louis contesta débilmente y trata de volver a dormir, ya que todavía tiene dos horas para dormir antes de que tenga que levantarse.

Pero no lo consigue, porque su mente ya está pensando en las cosas terribles que puedan pasar y bueno, sabe que tiene que a Simon.

Se levanta y trata de ignorar sus pensamientos cuando se masturba bajo el agua de la ducha, pero entonces su mente se nubla con algo- alguien más. Alquien con rizos y ojos verdes y, en realidad, tampoco puede perder tiempo en pensar en eso, porque su situación es muy extraña en este momento. 

Así que Louis cierra el grifo, se envuelve en una toalla y se pone las prendas más cálidas que encuentra en el armario de su hotel, se da cuenta de que todavía tienen las etiquetas; manda un mensaje a Eleanor diciéndole que es un ángel, se toma un té y finalmente se dirige a la planta baja para desayunar con el maldito Nick Grimshaw.

Después de eso, él se va a trabajar, y como siempre, es lo mejor de su vida.

Harry está en Londres setenta y dos horas haciendo exactamente nada en la habitación de su hotel antes de que Olivia le diga que ya es hora de ir a París, donde estará un Semana - ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a echar de menos la ciudad y ya tiene que volver a ir.  

Según su asistente, esta portada en la revista  _Numéro_  está a un paso de la portada de  _Vogue_ , y honestamente, ella parece más emocionada de lo que él podría estar. 

No es que Harry no lo quiera, por supuesto que lo hace, pero no se trata de cuántas portadas consigue o cuántos fans tiene; realmente no le importa mucho el número de seguidores que tiene en Twitter ni se preocupa por esas cenas de lujo en las que tiene que aguantar los flashes de las cámaras apuntando hacia su cara, y todo eso porque siempre ha amado la moda.

Darle ropa para lucirla o algún diseñador que conocer y lloraría de alegría, pero el resto es sólo un medio para un fin... Y, bueno, el dinero, que es importante también. Así que sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras ella habla, sólo para que ella se sienta alagada, porque se lo merece después de todo.

"¿Sabes que estaría perdido sin ti, ¿verdad?", Sonríe.

"Por supuesto que sí", ella le devuelve la sonrisa y luego mira hacia otro lado.

(Hay momentos, en los que él cree que le podría gustar más que como un amigo, pero espera equivocarse en eso.)  

Entonces él está de vuelta en Japón para hacer un par de entrevistas, porque allí la gente lo adora y luego vuela a Alemania para grabar un anuncio de Hugo Boss que había sido programado seis meses atrás. Está tan emocionado que es difícil no sonreír cada vez que el director dice que las cámaras están grabando. Ahí es donde está cuando Jonas llama para hacerle saber que YSL no ha renunciado a la exclusividad en absoluto, pero que están dispuestos a esperar por él para firmar un contrato después de la campaña de Dior.

Le siguen pasando cosas buenas y,  _es raro_ , piensa cuando está en el avión de vuelta a casa. Es una persona positiva, que siempre espera lo mejor... Pero nunca le había ocurrido a él como en este momento. Se necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo bueno, supone.

Cuando finalmente vuelve a Inglaterra y visita a Niall otra vez, después de haber prometido que se verían más en 2016, así es como su mejor amigo se abre la puerta:

"Me mudo a Los Ángeles", sonríe y abraza a Harry.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudea cerrando la puerta detrás de él, que no se cierra correctamente, por lo que se separa del abrazo. "¿Qué?", pregunta de nuevo cuando está bien cerrada.

"Me voy a mudar a Los Ángeles. El próximo mes."

"Bueno. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay de la uni?"

"Bueno, tu dejaste la uni, así que ..." Se encoge de hombros y Harry levanta una ceja, pero su amigo se empieza a reír antes de que el rizado le quiera dar una lección sobre lo que está bien y mal. "¿Sabes el tipo que conocí en la fiesta de Zayn? ¿El que quería hablar conmigo de más conciertos y esas cosas?" Harry asiente con la cabeza. "Sí, por lo que sé, está en Estados Unidos, porque él es americano, y, sí. Dice que puedo ir a una universidad allí y todo, pero. Quiere ser mi manager, H. "

"¿...Como DJ?" Frunce el ceño.  

"Bueno, tú lo único que haces es andar y tienes mánager", se ríe. "Básicamente, pero le dije que estoy estudiando ingeniería de sonido y su amigo tiene un estudio y, ¿tal vez pueda producir algo más adelante? No lo sé. ¿Puedes solo estar feliz por mí? "

"Estoy muy feliz por ti Ni", sonríe ampliamente y se lanza a abrazar a Niall de nuevo. "Y orgulloso", dice.

"No me hagas llorar, capullo."

"Entonces, ¿significa eso que tengo que buscar casa por allí?", pregunta y Niall lo mira con sorpresa. "Olivia dice que una vez que cierre el trato con YSL no necesitaré estar viajando tanto como el año pasado, así que estaba pensando en comprarme un piso aquí, en Londres, pero ahora, me refiero a que- eres mi única familia, por lo que".

"Oh, Harold, Harold" y puede que el rubio estuviera llorando de verdad.

"LA es soleado. Te va a gustar. Va a ser agradable ". 

Todavía es muy pronto para hablar de ello, pero Harry ya puede imaginar su vida viviendo en California. Él ama  Londres y el hecho de que es todo más tranquilo, pero también le encantan las palmeras, las playas y el ambiente del lugar en general; la gente siempre parece más feliz y más alegre en Los Ángeles... Tal vez pueda llegar a ser como ellos si vive allí.

En las próximas horas el tema de conversación cambia, por supuesto. Niall empieza a hablar sobre la fiesta de despedida que va a organizar para decir adiós a sus compañeros de la uni y de cómo le va a dar la noticia a sus padres, pero la mente de Harry ya está pensando en llamar a Zayn y preguntarle si él sabe de algún agente inmobiliario bueno, ya él tiene una casa en Malibú y podría ayudarle.

Al final, porque realmente no tienen el tiempo y Niall no tiene el dinero (y no acepta cuando Harry dice que va a pagar por todo, porque puede), Niall encuentra una suite y un dormitorio que son más pequeñas que las habitaciones de hotel a las que Harry está acostumbrado. Pero no se queja, sólo dice que está contento de que va a tener un lugar para dejar su ropa cuando está de viaje en lugar de tener que deshacerse de ella en menos de dos meses.

A decir verdad, siempre suele donar todo lo que no puede llevar a todas partes, pero piensa que será bueno tener unos pantalones viejos con agujeros hechos por el tiempo y no planeado meticulosamente por un diseñador.

Cuando Harry dejó la casa de su padre hace unos años, llevó sus cosas a otro lugar, porque no tenían sitio para nada en el pequeño apartamento que compartían Niall y él (más pequeño que el de LA) y no quería volver a casa de Des a menos que fuera sumamente necesario - no lo ha vuelto a ver desde el día en que le dio la noticia de que sería modelo.  

"¿Todo listo?", le pregunta a Niall sonriendo alegremente mientras cierra la última caja. 

"Sí, gracias por hacer esto, Hazz", responde su amigo.

Lo único que Niall dejó que Harry pagase fue la empresa de mudanzas y, bueno, se estaban mudando de casa al otro lado del océano, por lo que no era precisamente barato.

Niall se toma una cerveza mientras que Harry se mantiene en su dieta de zumos y luego se dirigen al bar, donde se van a juntar con todos sus viejos amigos para celebrar.

"Llamé a Liam, ¿te parece bien?", le pregunta Niall.

"Claro."

"Parece una persona solitaria, ¿no?"

"Sí, nialler. Me aseguraré de que se sienta incluido. Ahora ve a emborracharte porque esta es tu última semana en Londres por un tiempo".

Y lo hace. Están celebrando la fiesta unos días antes para que el rizado pueda asistir, porque Niall se mudará en cinco días, pero Harry tiene que estar en el aeropuerto al día siguiente.

En ese momento, Liam llega en cuanto Niall se aleja de Harry. 

"Hey", sonríe tímidamente.

"Hola, Liam", sonríe amablemente Harry. "Qué gusto verte de nuevo."

"Igualmente", dice Liam "gracias por invitarme."  

"No hay problema, colega, pide alguna bebida, estamos celebrando."

"Tengo que trabajar mañana", se disculpa de antemano "sólo puedo tomar una o dos."

"Eso es más de lo que yo puedo beber, así que", él responde y Liam lo mira con curiosidad. "Vuelo a Bali mañana para un par de semanas."

"Oh, el contrato con Dior, alguien ha comentado algo sobre eso antes en la oficina... bien hecho Styles. Te enviaré por correo la entrevista por si quieres revisarla y eso".

"Enviasela a Olivia", dice, "ella se encarga de eso siempre, yo apenas le echo una ojeada" se ríe y luego dan una vuelta mientras Harry le presenta a algunos de los chicos y chicas que están por allí... y las chicas, realmente se interesan en Liam. 

Harry no sabe si él les correspondería, pero aun y todo lo anima, porque la gente está empezando a emborracharse, y es divertido ser el único sobrio cuando todos tus amigos hacen tonterías. 

Para medianoche, Liam, el que no podía beber más de un par de copas, está mucho más que achispado, y Harry simplemente espera que escuche su alarma a la mañana siguiente. 

Le pregunta por su dirección y le dice que él está llamando a un taxi. Liam lo abraza y le da las gracias, y justo antes de entrar en el coche agarra el brazo de Harry y le pregunta:

"Hm, vas a ver Louis mañana, ¿verdad?" Harry asiente con la cabeza. "¿Puedes preguntarle si Zayn quiere hablar conmigo otra vez?" Él mira hacia abajo ruborizándose un poco.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Te puedo dar su número", sonríe."Él- él me lo dio, yo solo... no puedo llamarle. Porque, ¿qué sí lo hizo por ser educado y entonces piensa que soy un acosador? Él me odiaba porque yo era un periodista y tal vez, tal vez ¿él me folló porque yo era un fan? ¿Y yo era fácil? Dios, fuí fácil, ¿verdad que lo fuí, Harry? "

"Li, estás borracho", se ríe, "entra en el coche, duerme, vete a trabajar mañana y luego llamas a Zayn. Él no va a pensar que eres un acosador; si él te dio su número es porque quiere que le llames".  

"Tú le diste tu número a Louis. ¿Quiere decir eso que quieres que te llame?" Liam ya está sentado en la parte trasera del taxi por lo que Harry cierra la puerta justo antes de que él responda que sí, pero el ojiazul nunca lo hizo. Tal vez esté algo bebido también, o puede que solo tenga sueño. 

 

-

 

 

Harry no piensa en Louis hasta que lo ve a la mañana siguiente, porque están volando juntos desde Londres. Parece estar nervioso y no está feliz en absoluto, pero se ve caliente y tierno y Harry desearía saber cómo acercarse a él, ya que no han hablado desde el día después del cumpleaños de Harry, cuando tuvo que irse de Estados Unidos y Louis se quedó allí. 

Sin embargo, camina hacia el modelo y se coloca al lado de Nick y Eleanor y comprueba su teléfono para ver si Olivia debería estar con ellos también. Aparentemente no.

"Buenos días", dice bostezando después de dormir tres horas y media escasas.

"Buenos días, Harold", Nick sonríe y lo abraza; Harry le devuelve el abrazo y sonríe, haciendo rodar sus ojos a Louis. ¿y qué culpa tiene Harry? Él es una persona cariñosa. "¿Listo para un vuelo de dieciocho horas?''

"Sí, estoy listo. ¿Louis?"  

"Preferiría mucho más estar en mi cama entre mis edredones, sinceramente", responde con amargura. "El, nos puedes traer unos cafés antes de entrar al avión?"

"Servirán el desayuno en el avión", le dice Nick.

"¿Eleanor?"

"Odias el café", la castaña frunce el ceño y sonríe al mismo tiempo. Harry no sabe cómo puede manejar eso todos los días.

"Y tengo ganas de dormir'', vuelve a quejarse el ojiazul.

"Podemos dormir en el avión", dice Harry.

"¿Qué demonios está mal con vosotros tres? Sólo quiero un poco de café, ahora, es que ¿es tan difícil de entender? " resopla enfadado. "Lo siento, El. Iré yo a por el café", y sale corriendo.  

"¿Qué le pasa? Ni siquiera llevo aquí cinco minutos", dice Harry molesto. ¿No estaban en tregua?

"No se trata de ti", es todo lo que dice Eleanor y Harry no pregunta  _por qué_  es, pero espera que no le dure mucho el enfado, porque van a tener que pasar dos semanas juntos y no conoce tan bien a Gigi ni a Kendall, y pasar dos semanas sin tener una conversación con alguien puede llegar a ser muy duro para Harry.

Al embarcar en el avión, Nick les asegura que habrá alguien que sepa inglés esperándolos en el aeropuerto, alguien que solía trabajar en Modest y que ahora está con Dior. "Es un amigo, es un favor personal", le dice a Harry cuando le pregunta qué tipo de relaciones públicas que trabaje en Dior iría a por ellos al aeropuerto.  

Ambos se despiden y entran juntos. Louis abraza al piloto, dice  _buenos días_   _amigo, cuánto tiempo sin verte_ , lo que deja a Harry un poco sorprendido; tal vez es una de esas personas que dirigen su ira a quien él quiere.  _Que suerte tengo_ , piensa Harry y sonríe a Preston - el piloto - también, le da los buenos días y las gracias por volar con ellos.

No es que él espere a que Louis le hable, pero bueno, un poco si.   

Cuando la azafata se acerca a decirles que el desayuno será servido, cuando el avión se estabilice en el aire, ya han pasado cuarenta minutos sin hablarse el uno al otro. 

Volar en primera clase es algo a lo que ya está acostumbrado, pero puede contar con los dedos las veces que ha estado dentro de un avión privado... el avión privado es de la compañía de Simon y es... mejor que la casa de infancia que tuvo Harry. 

Como Harry esperaba, Louis es amable con la azafata y vuelve a ser frío cuando ella se va de nuevo. Pero mientras comen, los hombros de Louis pierden su postura y se inclina hacia adelante, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa. Por un segundo Harry piensa que va a decir algo, pero él sólo se endereza de nuevo y termina de comer.

"Voy a la sala a ver una película, si quieres venir", dice Louis al levantarse, dejando a Harry totalmente desconcertado.

Él no sabe cómo sucede. Un minuto después está arrastrando una manta con él a la sala de televisión y observa a Louis poner The Notebook, dándole la mirada de,  _si dices algo por ver esta película te tiro del avión_  e inmediatamente el mayor está acurrucado contra el rizado, durmiendo suavemente sobre su hombro y robándole la manta.  

Harry piensa que nunca antes había visto a Louis lucir tan joven. Su cabello está liso, sin nada que lo haga estar rígido y esponjoso o erguido en un tupé y está en chándal y se ve tan lindo como lo hizo cuando le hizo el desayuno. Harry se pregunta si tal vez no le habla por lo que pasó aquel día. ¿Está avergonzado de que fueron amables el uno con el otro?

Al menos está siendo  _educado_ , piensa Harry y se levanta de la cama, dejándole la manta al castaño. 

"Hay un cuarto allí", le dice la azafata, Jane se llama. "Puede descansar un poco", sonríe. "O me puedo unir a usted, si lo desea."

"Em, gracias yo... Tengo un largo vuelo por delante, ¿sí? Necesito dormir un poco, yo sí, gracias ", y hace su camino hacia el dormitorio, quedándose dormido en el momento en el que se tumba en la cama.  

 

-

 

  
Cuando Louis se despierta le duele un poco la espalda, pero su cabeza ya está mejor. Él está calentito y hay una pequeña luz que empieza a molestar a sus ojos, pero aparte de eso, una voz dulce está diciendo algo como  _es hora de abrir los ojos_. 

"Lo siento, necesito que vuelva a su asiento, señor, estamos a punto de aterrizar", le dice la mujer con expresión de disculpa y Louis lo hace, se levanta del sofá y arrastra la manta con él sólo porque sí.

Harry está ya allí, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz también. Él es tan jodidamente hermoso que le lleva a Louis unos segundos sentarse a su lado y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad cuando Preston les dice que están a punto de descender.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Le pregunta a Harry, que lo mira con los ojos como platos como si fuese imposible para Louis a ser amable con él, pero...

 _Mierda_. Louis se comportó como un imbécil con él en el aeropuerto, ¿verdad?

Bueno, para ser justos, ha sido un imbécil con todo el mundo desde la reunión con Mónica en Londres, pero no va por ahí anunciando lo que le pasa. Pero lo está intentando, sin embargo.

"S-sí", responde un poco tarde. "¿Tú?"

"Sí", responde Louis y mira hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir.

Son sólo las ocho de la mañana en Bali y el cielo está gris, a pesar de que debe hacer al menos 25 grados, porque lo primero que hacen cuando abandonan el avión es quitarse sus chaquetas.

Ben Winston es el que los recibe, y a pesar de que conozca a Louis desde que era muy joven, es con Harry con el que se lleva la mejor... Por supuesto. Ellos entablan conversación todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel, y cuando llegan, Harry dice que estará de vuelta  _en un segundo_  para tomar el desayuno.

"Espera, ¿tenemos nuestras propias habitaciones?", pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso espero", Louis resopla.

"¿Por qué, Tomlinson, pensando en follarte a algún local?" le pregunta Ben y sonríe, la cara de Harry decae un poco debido a eso. 

"No, Winston. Estoy de mal humor y no creo que sea justo para Harry tener que compartir cuarto y hacerle pasar por esto durante dos semanas".

"¿Cuando no estás de mal humor?" le pregunta Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero parece lamentarlo al instante, porque Louis fácilmente podría responder  _cuando estás fumado y llorando por tu madre muerta._

Pero no lo haría. Lo sabe. Por lo que se ríe y espera a que Ben les de los números de sus habitaciones. 

"¿Bajarás abajo a desayunar?" le dice Harry una vez que llegan a su piso.

"No, no me encuentro bien, creo que estoy un poco enfermo. Voy a esperar a que alguien contacte con nosotros en mi habitación, si eso está bien".

"Vale. Mejorate", dice Harry y entra en su habitación. Louis se despide tratando de sonreír y abre su puerta.

 _Que este viaje sea bueno_ , pide al universo.  

Desde que supo que iría a Bali, Harry empezó a leer un montón de cosas sobre el sitio. Al parecer marzo es un buen mes para viajar a Bali, porque la estación deja de ser húmeda para pasar a ser más seca, por lo que el clima es un poco más agradable de lo que es al comienzo del año.

Es el tercer día de su estancia y es el primer día que le toca trabajar a Harry. La temperatura ha ido variando entre 24 y 28 grados y a pesar de que es mucho calor para alguien que está acostumbrado a vivir en Inglaterra, reconoce que es el tiempo perfecto para una campaña de verano.

Las chicas son increíbles. Por supuesto que ya había visto a Kendall en ocasiones, pero no recuerda haber hablado con Gigi hasta que se la presentaron en su primera reunión, cuando Arnaldo - el fotógrafo - junto con el equipo creativo de Gucci los puso en una de las salas de conferencia del  _Hotel Grand Hyatt Bali_ para hacerles saber lo que les espera hacer en las próximas dos semanas.

Básicamente, cada uno de ellos se turnarían para las sesiones de fotos y anuncios a través de los días, pero también trabajarían en dúos y grupos. Lo que significa que no tendrían que trabajar todos los días, por lo que podrían beber y explorar la ciudad.  _Sin excederos en nada, sin embargo, os necesitamos alegres, saludables y luciendo de manera impresionante_ , dijo Arnaldo.  

 

 

-

 

  
"Maldita sea, fotografías bien'' Harry oye al ayudante de Arnaldo hablar con Louis y tiene curiosidad por ir allí y ver las fotos que hay en su ordenador portátil, pero se centra en su celular y respondiendo a las miles de preguntas de Niall sobre la polla de Louis en el culo de Harry. "Harry, ven aquí", entonces el hombre lo llama y necesita un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar que él realmente estaba escuchando la conversación. Él no sabe si funciona, porque Louis le está sonriendo.

"Hey", camina hacia ellos, haciendo todo lo posible para alejar la mirada de la cara del otro modelo.  

Están en una playa increíble a menos de una hora de distancia del hotel y las chicas hoy tienen el día libre, ya que son Louis y Harry los que tienen la sesión de fotos juntos esta vez. Mañana Louis trabajará solo, luego solo las chicas. La sesión de fotos de Harry será el lunes y después de eso empezarán con los anuncios, porque al parecer, las fotos toman más tiempo que los videos en ser elegidos y editados, ya que hay muchas y lo que aparezca en la revista estará allí para siempre.

"Por lo tanto, estamos pensando en una doble página con vosotros dos posando juntos, ya que son las chicas las que son siempre las que salen juntas- habíamos pensado... que podríamos tener ambas cosas, ¿sí? Tendremos chica y chica, chico y chico... chica y chico".

"Está bien, sí, claro", dice Louis.

"Así que, en lugar de posar uno junto al otro, Arnaldo os hará posar más... Hm, ¿íntimamente? No es demasiado, sólo lo suficientemente atractivo para que la gente quiera comprarlo y shippearlo, como solían hacer con Kendall y Cara".

"Hm- está bien", les hace saber Harry y Louis asiente con la cabeza.

"Puedo hm, ¿preguntar algo?" pide Louis y los el chico asiente con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no Gigi y Cara? ¿No tiene ella más experiencia?"

"Ella también está trabajando para Chanel en estos momentos."

"Oh."

"Sí."  

Después de eso vuelven a trabajar y Harry finge que la tensión sexual no lo está comiendo vivo durante todo el día, tener que ver a Louis medio desnudo al entrar y salir del agua; en alguna ocasión se asusta temiendo lucir una erección sin darse cuenta, por lo que intenta relajarse respirando por la nariz.

Cuando el sol empieza a bajar y son casi las seis y media de la tarde, recogen todo, porque la luz ya no es la adecuada, por lo que Arnaldo se queda fotografiando el cielo. Louis da las gracias a la gente que había pasado el día trabajando con ellos y Harry hace lo mismo, y luego se sientan juntos en la arena, quedándose en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

Louis es el que inicia la conversación.

"Las imágenes están quedando bien", exhala. "¿Has visto a alguna?"

"Algunas, sí", contesta Harry. "Dios, mira estas vistas" expresa a continuación. Él ha visto suficientes puestas de sol para saber que ésta es probablemente la más hermosa que jamás haya observado.

"No es un mal trabajo, ¿eh?" Louis le da un codazo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Su pelo es un desastre a causa del viento y el de Harry está solamente un poco mejor -probablemente- porque en cuanto terminaron la sesión, se hizo un moño.

"No me puedo quejar."

"¿Pero...?" Él le desafía y arquea una ceja.

"Siento que me falta algo", Harry se encoge de hombros.

"Oh, ¡venga ya!", se burla Louis, "ahora eres rico y famoso, Styles, tranquilo, ¿qué más quieres?", y se ríe.

_Y yo que pensaba que podría tener una verdadera conversación con él._

"¿No tienes alma?" le dice Harry, y a pesar de que tenía la intención de sonar enojado y frustrado, él tiene curiosidad, porque él no entiende a Louis. Nunca lo ha hecho. Probablemente nunca lo hará.  

Porque  _parece_  agradable. Él es una persona decente, es alguien que se sienta en la hierba en una fiesta privada para tomar vino de la botella con el chico de la empresa de catering y hace el desayuno para alguien que tomó drogas la noche anterior. Así que ¿cómo es que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pueda convertirse en alguien tan cínico?

Está esperando una respuesta, y espera que Louis le dé una sincera. Lo que sale de sus labios, a pesar de ser verdad, por el tipo de trabajo en el que están, también pone a Harry muy, muy triste.

"Si tuviera un alma, no me quejaría de nada", se burla y se levanta. "Vamos, no trabajas mañana, tus copas van de mi cuenta", dice Louis ofreciendo una mano a Harry.  

Cada uno se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones de hotel para ducharse y llegar a la recepción hacia las siete de la tarde, donde se encuentran las chicas y otra gente del equipo para la cena. La conversación es amena, Louis está sentado a su lado y todo es bueno. Alguien está hablando del fin de semana que viene, pero Harry en realidad no presta atención, tal vez porque está demasiado ocupado viendo la sonrisa del ojiazul.

Gigi dice su nombre y él la mira, tratando de concentrarse en lo que está diciendo, pero es sólo una pequeña charla acerca de cómo ella lo observó durante la Fashion Week y quería haber hablado con él, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Él sonríe, en realidad ella es una buena chica. Kendall se une a ellos un poco más tarde cuando están discutiendo el ranking de la revista Vogue de este año y les dice acerca de cómo funciona la jerarquía allí, porque ella lo sabe.

"¿Cómo se siente al estar en su portada cuatro veces ahora?", le pregunta Gigi.

"Cansado", ella finge y se ríen.

"El nombre de la familia ayuda, supongo", dice la rubia como si fuese un chiste y, ¿quién es ella para hablar? ¿No es su madre una ex modelo?

La morena responde de todos modos.    
"Hace que todo sea peor, la verdad", confiesa Kendall y lee en los ojos de Harry que él quiere saber  _por qué_. "Es como si yo no merezca todo lo que tengo, tuve... suerte, ¿supongo? No me siento como que haya trabajado mucho."

"¿Y qué hay de malo en ello?" contesta Gigi y esta vez Harry salta antes de poder controlarse a sí mismo.

"Todo", dice finalmente. "Y es hipócrita de mi parte sentarme aquí y decir eso, debido a que yo tuve suerte también, supongo, y... Es un asco... Sabiendo que algunas personas probablemente trabajaron realmente duro para estar aquí y nosotros solamente llegamos tal cual a la cima." Él acaba y mira a Louis, y éste le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, excusándose de la mesa.  

Harry no debería seguirle, pero lo hace. El cómo que corre detrás suyo para llegar al ascensor antes de que se cierren las puertas, pero no tiene porqué preocuparse, porque Louis está sosteniendo la puerta para él.

"¿Posponemos esas bebidas, entonces?", Pregunta.

"Oh, lo siento, yo... ¿mañana? ¿Cuando pueda beber yo también? "Dice Louis algo inseguro y Harry le da su mejor sonrisa.

Las puertas se abren y caminan por el pasillo uno junto al otro. Harry se detiene en la puerta de Louis incómodo, porque en realidad no quería irse a su habitación, pero tampoco sabe cómo hacérselo saber a Louis.

"Gracias", dice Louis a continuación. "Por decir lo que has dicho antes, no tenías porque hacerlo."

"Es por eso que me odiabas, ¿verdad? ¿Debido a que tuve suerte?" Harry le pide y Louis asiente con la cabeza algo tímido, lo que no es característico en él. "No puedo pedir disculpas por ello y el resto tampoco, pero, por si sirve de algo, te admiro mucho. Siempre lo hice."  

"No tienes que hacer esto, Harry", se ríe y abre la puerta. "No me hagas sentir mejor por haber sido un completo idiota contigo."

"Bueno, yo fui un imbécil antes también, ¿no?" Él sonríe y Louis suspira.

"Estamos en tregua", el modelo le recuerda. "Nos vemos mañana para las bebidas. Descansa un poco, Harold."

"Buenas noches, Louis. Buena suerte en tu sesión de fotos mañana." Y él se aleja pretendiendo que no quiere besarle hasta quedarse dormidos.  _Mañana, tal vez,_  piensa.  

Al día siguiente, Harry se levanta temprano para salir con Ben, quien lo invitó a un club de golf cerca del hotel cuando Harry expresó su interés por el juego. Ellos son recibidos allí y juegan durante un par de horas; es agradable y hace sol y calor. Para la hora del almuerzo, Harry necesita una ducha desesperadamente, pero decide no ir de vuelta al hotel, porque no hay nada que hacer allí.  

Visita a algunos museos para pasar el tiempo, compra algunas cosas artesanales, hace skype con Niall desde un café por la tarde y responde a algunos de sus correos electrónicos que Olivia le ha estado enviando durante los últimos días. Cuando por fin vuelve al  _Grand Hyatt_ , está lloviendo mucho, así que ya está todo mojado cuando se mete en la ducha, con los rizos pegándose en su frente.  

Sería mentira si dijera que no estaba emocionado por emborracharse con Louis esta noche, pero sólo porque es la primera vez que tendrían alcohol en sus sistemas sin odiarse mutuamente. Harry no sabe cuánto, pero sabe que  _quiere_  tener relaciones sexuales con él de nuevo, y, bueno, si esta no es la oportunidad perfecta, entonces no sabe cuál lo sería.

Todo ocurre de manera diferente, sin embargo.

Están en el bar del hotel y piden  _Sate Varieties_ , una comida típica de Bali, que es básicamente brochetas de carne marinadas y a la parrilla, servido con una salsa picante y Louis pide una ronda de cervezas, sólo para empezar la noche.

Pero es cuando van por el tercer vaso de piña colada, que Harry se da cuenta de que se había olvidado de su plan inicial, y la conversación no va ni de lejos cerca de  _follemos esta noche._

En cambio, hablan como dos chicos jóvenes normales en una noche que realmente se llevan bien entre sí y Harry decide que está bien si no se acuestan juntos a cambio de seguir escuchando su voz y ese maldito acento suyo.  

Louis le cuenta cuáles son sus superhéroes favoritos y que prefiere MARVEL a DC, Harry se fija en sus ojos y cree que nunca los había visto de ese color tan azul, ni siquiera cuando estaban bajo el sol en la playa. Tal vez sea porque lo está viendo con una luz distinta, tal vez es porque él está un poco borracho; eso ahora no le importa.

Esa noche se entera de que Louis ama  _Spiderman_ y posee una manta de él que es casi tan vieja como Harry, en su casa de Londres.

"A mi no me gustaban los superhéroes cuando yo era un niño", confiesa a Harry, "a menos que cuentes a Gordon Ramsay... Él era mi héroe."

"¿Y cual es su super poder? ¿La super batidora?" se burla el ojiazul. 

"Heeey, no te burles de él", Harry empuja su brazo.

"Estoy hablando en serio", Louis levanta las dos manos en el aire como si estuviera defendiéndose. "No sé cómo batir, así que", se encoge de hombros "siempre he estado celoso de él", y se ríen. "¿Te introdujo él en el mundo de la cocina, entonces?"

"Mi mamá lo hizo", le dice, "pero era una verdadera inspiración."

"Me puedo imaginar", Louis rueda los ojos. 

"¿Qué estarías haciendo si no fueras un modelo?" le pregunta Harry mostrando verdadero interés, pero en ese momento, Louis se encoge, cambia de postura y su rostro muestra una expresión de  _presta atención porque esto es todo lo que vas a conseguir_.

"Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea", se expresa a continuación, y suena tan triste que parece real. Y tal vez no sea del todo verdad, pero todavía es temprano. Harry pide otra ronda de bebidas.  

Cambian de tema, hablando de las diferencias del inicio de la carrera de cada uno y Louis le explica a Harry lo diferente que era el mercado para él comparado con el del rizado y cómo tuvo que aprender a adaptar su personalidad para diferentes situaciones. Cuando ya es medianoche, deciden llevar la conversación arriba, sólo porque están un tanto mareados y Louis afirma que su cuerpo necesita una cama después de pasar todo el día en la playa.  

Harry no sabe a qué habitación se supone que van a ir, pero supone que a la de Louis porque cuando están a la altura de su puerta, el ojiazul ya la tiene abierta. Louis va al minibar y coge unas mini botellas de vodka, las tira en la cama, y se sienta allí en seguida.  _Vamos, Harold, ponte cómodo,_  le llama.

Louis sonríe y. Dios. Harry, literalmente, tiene recuperar el control y centrarse en lo que está diciendo.

Él le cuenta a Harry sobre cuando conoció a Zayn -la historia completa esta vez, y no solo el  _me follé a su cita en su fiesta_  que Harry sabía- y también cómo él es la única persona en la que puede confiar, además de Stan.

"No puedo creer que seas amigo de Stanley Lucas", es lo que él responde y Louis se ríe en voz alta, y luego toca su mano y. Oh. Se siente bien.

"Tienes esa mirada de nuevo."  

"¿Qué mirada?" Harry hace una cara después de terminar lo que él cree que es la última mini botella y mira a su alrededor en busca de agua en esa ocasión.

"El que me diste cuando nos conocimos, la hipnotizada", dice Louis y le ofrece la botella de agua que estaba en su mesita de noche.

"Soy un gran fan suyo", dije el más joven. "Es un jugador increíble".

"Lo es", Louis sonríe, no particularmente feliz, solo como si estuviera recordando algo, y luego decide que probablemente esté bien compartir con Harry lo que está en su mente. "Solíamos jugar mucho juntos cuando éramos más jóvenes, teníamos muchos planes para el futuro, él y yo."

"No sabía que eran amigos de la infancia", dice sorprendido y Louis asiente con la cabeza. "¿Habrías sido jugador de fútbol entonces?"

"Tal vez", se encoge de hombros y se quita la camisa y los pantalones, metiéndose debajo de las sábanas. "No sé", Louis bosteza.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"La vida, supongo." 

Sus ojos ya se han cerrado y Harry piensa si debería irse o simplemente quedarse. Él realmente quiere quedarse -tan espeluznante como puede ser, estaría contento simplemente observando a Louis por un tiempo. En su estado de embriaguez, Harry descubre que el suave y dulce Louis es su favorito; tal vez porque no se ve a menudo..., en realidad, no lo ve a menos que él esté durmiendo.

Se quita su ropa y luego, dejando sólo sus calzoncillos, se mete en el otro lado de la cama, apagando la luz.

"Te quedas'', dice Louis más afirmando que como una pregunta, y él suena un poco sorprendido y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. Incluso en la oscuridad, Harry puede decir que sus ojos están abiertos de nuevo.

"Sí."

"Pensé que no era tu tipo", bromea Louis ligeramente y Harry se mueve más cerca del otro modelo.  

"Para ser honesto, no creo que sea ni yo mismo mi tipo nunca más, así que está bien", le dice para no tener que contarle nada más a Louis en ese momento, pero no se da cuenta de que lo que salió de sus labios había sido una confesión.

Siente el brazo de Louis sobre su torso y la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro.

"Eres el tipo de todo el mundo, Harry Styles." murmura en su cuello.

"¿Ah sí?", pregunta Harry con diversión y dudando al mismo tiempo.

"Hmmm", murmulla Louis.

El corazón de Harry deja de latir por unos segundos y luego se queda dormido.  


	7. Chapter 7

Louis no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que se despertó con alguien a su lado; alguien que no fuera Zayn o Stan, claro está. Pero ahora que se ha despertado, ve que hay una sólida presencia a su lado, roncando suavemente en su oído y un pecho subiendo hacia arriba y abajo, un pecho en el que apoyó la cabeza anoche hasta quedarse dormido. Hay una mano en su espalda baja y las piernas de ambos están entrelazadas y puede que su corazón esté latiendo un poco muy rápido cuando se da cuenta que es Harry el que está en su cama.

El mismo Harry que fue tan, tan amable anoche. El mismo Harry que compartió comida y bebidas con él, que le contó chistes estúpidos y escuchó con atención cada palabra que decía, aunque no eran interesantes en absoluto. El mismo Harry que está encontrando difícil no querer cada día que pasa en esta isla, el mismo Harry es-oh. El mismo Harry que está presionando con fuerza contra su muslo.

(Técnicamente el muslo de Louis está presionando contra la entrepierna de Harry)

En términos prácticos, Louis tiene dos opciones: puede levantarse y resolver su propia erección en la ducha y dejar que Harry duerma, o le puede despertar con besos por el cuello y una mano en su entrepierna.

En términos realistas, sólo la segunda opción es práctica en este momento. 

Trata de colocarse al lado de Harry de manera en la que su boca quede a la altura del cuello del rizado, y mientras mueve la mano arriba y abajo del torso de Harry, es entonces cuando siente un aleteo bajo su palma.

"Harry", susurra y nota como él se estremece, al mismo tiempo que observa las comisuras de sus labios curvarse hacia arriba en una sonrisa suave.  

"Buenos días", responde Harry y coge la mano de Louis, que estaba apoyada en su vientre, entrelazando sus dedos y llevándola a su boca.

Harry debe ser consciente de que está duro y que Louis también lo está; Louis no es el único que está pensando en sexo ahora, ¿verdad? Espera que no. Harry besa suavemente sus nudillos, haciendo que Louis se sienta mareado durante unos segundos, porque entre ellos los toques suaves son muy poco habituales.

Se arriesga a darle un beso en el cuello a Harry y él simplemente ladea más el cuello, girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado para que Louis tenga más acceso a esa parte de su cuerpo, y él no pierde el tiempo cuando abre la boca para trazar un camino hasta la boca de Harry, saboreandolo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

(El ritmo al que van raro, porque es lento y tranquilo y si piensa mucho sobre ello, él probablemente se inventaría una excusa para salir de la habitación.)  

"Louis", dice Harry entre besos. Louis nunca pensó que no le importaría el aliento mañanero en su vida, pero una vez que has besado el tiempo suficiente, bajo el sabor amargo del sueño, sólo sabe a  _Harry_. "Lou".

"¿Sí?", pregunta con los ojos entreabiertos.

"Hm estamos-, duros", dice Harry como si no fuese evidente.  

"Y, ¿qué vamos a hacer al respecto?" pregunta Louis a horcajadas sobre él y presionando sus pechos juntos, sujetando las manos de Harry a ambos lados y dándole besos desde la mejilla a la boca hasta el cuello, chupando y mordiendo suavemente pero no necesariamente marcándolo con chupetones.

Harry se vuelve un poco y Louis se detiene, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.  

"¿No es esto- quiero decir", Harry está pensando, Louis lo puede intuir.  _No pienses, pensar mucho las cosas es malo,_ quiere decirle. "No va a hacer las cosas difíciles, ¿verdad? Ahora que que- somos- un poco, hm, ¿amigos? " 

"No será raro si no lo hacemos incómodo", responde rápidamente, moviéndose sobre la polla de Harry, haciéndole cerrar los ojos por la presión. "¿Vamos a hacer las cosas difíciles?", le pregunta en su oído, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

"No", suelta Harry, llevando las manos al culo de Louis y haciéndole rodar su culo contra su entrepierna más rápido y más duro.  

"Bien", responde Louis, sin detenerse, pero levantando su cuerpo y quitándose la camisa en el proceso. "Porque te voy a montar tan fuerte que incluso de día vas a ver las estrellas'', termina y lleva sus labios al pezón izquierdo de Harry de nuevo, mientras que el rizado se quita sus propios boxers y luego los de Louis.

A partir de ese momento son una mezcla de fuertes gemidos, pieles calientes y mucho querer pero demasiado poco tiempo. Louis quiere trazar cada parte del cuerpo de Harry, al mismo tiempo siente que lo necesita dentro suyo  _ahora_  y no puede esperar más. Harry está pegado a la cama y retorciéndose contra las sábanas con marcas rojas a través de su torso, el cuello y los brazos que serán de color púrpura en cualquier momento (pero de momento, ninguno se preocupa por tener que lucir impecables al día siguiente debido al rodaje).

Louis puede sentir el roce de sus pollas entre sí y la sensación es tan buena, demasiado buena.  _Dios, deja de pensar de esta manera_ , le advierte su cerebro y se baja de encima de Harry, yendo donde está su bolsa para coger condones y el bote de lubricante, porque deben de estar por ahí en alguna parte.

"¿Tenías previsto esto?" le pregunta Harry sentándose en la cama con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Todo sobre Harry es estúpido en este momento.  

"No puedo decir que no lo estaba", se encoge de hombros diciendo la verdad y saltando sobre la cama, encima de Harry, que se ríe en voz alta y acomoda su cuerpo hasta que está entre las piernas Louis.

"No me llamaste", dice en serio tratando de leer la expresión facial de Louis. "¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

Y Louis desearía tener una buena razón. Al menos una que pudiera decirle a Harry en este momento. Pero no la tiene.  

"Los dos estábamos ocupados" es su excusa, y Harry no parece satisfecho, por lo que dice, "ahora estoy aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Pero estamos trabajando."

"Oh, ¿trabajamos haciendo porno ahora?" Él arquea una ceja. "¿Dónde están las cámaras?"

Harry se ríe y presiona sus bocas, besándolo rápida y profundamente y Louis no se da cuenta de que el rizado ya había abierto el lubricante y cubierto sus dedos hasta que pone una mano entre sus piernas y abre sus nalgas con el pulgar y el dedo índice.  

"Que sutil", lo acusa Louis y se levanta un poco de la cama, abriendo más las piernas y esperando a que Harry haga algo, porque a pesar de que el momento es dulce y tranquilo, su pene está palpitando y necesita atención.   

"Dime si te hago daño", le advierte Harry y va hacia abajo, chupando rápidamente el pene de Louis, pero sin entretenerse mucho ahí, sólo lo suficiente para distraerlo mientras presiona un dedo en su entrada, haciendo que Louis cierre los ojos y arquear su cuello un poco .

 _¿Quién tiene los dedos tan largos?_  Piensa, mientras rueda sus caderas hacia abajo tratando de mostrar a Harry que él está bien, que puede darle más, puede tomarlo, quiere tomarlo, mucho, mucho.  

Harry ya va por el tercer dedo y tiene la boca alrededor de la polla de Louis otra vez cuando éste empieza a sudar y tiene miedo de correrse incluso antes de tener a Harry dentro, por lo que estira a Harry del pelo para unir sus labios una vez más, besándolo y jugando con su lengua haciendo gemir a Harry, sintiendo como vibra su garganta, mientras sus dedos siguen sin parar, de vez en cuando golpeando su próstata y haciendo que Louis ponga los ojos en blanco.

"¿Crees que ya estás listo?" le pregunta Harry besando su cadera derecha y presionando sus dedos en su próstata una vez más.

"S-sí", responde con un poco de dificultad, "Harry estoy-", dice cuando el rizado sigue presionando en ese punto una y otra vez y mordiendo bajo su ombligo.

"Me encanta verte desmoronarte debajo de mí", confiesa Harry, "yo no creo que pueda dejarte ir todavía", sonríe un poco y abre sus dedos como si fueran unas tijeras, y de repente una de las piernas de Louis se mueve bruscamente y de forma involuntaria, "eres tan caliente, joder."  

"Tú-ahh-tú tienes que", dice Luis, "porque ahora es mi turno, princesa", se ríe y mueve sus caderas de nuevo, Harry finalmente saca sus dedos de Louis y coge un condón, abriendo el paquete rápidamente con los dientes haciendo que Louis ruede sus ojos.

"Ya que estamos trabajando en una película porno y eso", le guiña un ojo y ambos se ríen.  

Louis coge el paquete y empuja a Harry en el colchón, se coloca a horcajadas sobre él y besa sus labios una vez más, se agarra del pelo de Harry y entrelaza sus dedos allí, haciendo que Harry gruña un poco.

"Al hacer estos" comienza Louis, "estos sonidos- juro por Dios que yo...", desciende una vez más, besando su pecho, estómago y acaricia su pene tres veces, notando que no hay necesidad alguna porque Harry no puede estar más duro de lo que ya está, "cuando cierras los ojos y abres esa maldita boca, bebé..."  

"Sólo- Dios", Harry se queja, "lo que t-tú, me ha-haces, es- LOUIS", grita Harry cuando Louis se las arregla para rodar el condón en su pene usando solo su boca. (No siempre ha funcionado, por lo que está orgulloso de que ahora lo haya hecho.)

Louis sonríe y se posiciona encima de Harry, alineando su entrada con la polla de Harry y sólo ahora recuerda lo grande que es Harry y el tiempo que ha pasado desde que fue penetrado. Al menos está maravillosamente preparado.

"Vete despacio", dice Harry notando que Louis se había detenido.

"No soy una niñita virgen ¿sabes?" Él sonríe y acaricia el pene de Harry detrás de él, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y con una mano en el pecho de Harry.  

"Oh, lo sé", Harry resopla y coloca ambas manos sobre las caderas de Louis, guiándolo hacia abajo y ambos respirando fuerte cuando el pene de Harry entra por el agujero del otro modelo, Louis respira con dificultad deslizándose dolorosamente lento. "Jesucristo de mierda", Harry vuelve a deslizarse y esta vez, Louis abre la boca y cierra los ojos con tal fuerza que se forman arrugas junto a sus ojos.

Louis no está seguro de poder articular alguna palabra ahora mismo. Se siente lleno y caliente por todas partes y él se está quemando por dentro, pero es el mejor tipo de quemadura. Harry mantiene una mano en su cadera y la otra se mueve a sus muslos, agarrando firmemente uno de ellos y susurrando algo parecido a  _estas putas piernas_ , pero Louis no puede entender muy bien lo que dice.   

Lo besa de nuevo y siente una mano de Harry moverse con vehemencia desde la parte inferior de su columna vertebral hasta los pelos de su nuca, intentando controlar el beso con el agarre, y Louis mueve su cuerpo haciendo ochos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación y al tamaño del rizado y cuando se siente lo suficientemente agusto se sienta otra vez con la espalda recta sobre él, rebotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo tres veces seguidas, provocando y arrastrando gruñidos de la garganta de Harry y haciendo que el otro modelo apriete el agarre a sus lados.

"Tan. Grande ", Louis puntúa sus palabras a medida que sigue arriba y abajo, tomando las manos de Harry y colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos y utilizándolos como apoyo, buscando el ángulo perfecto para empezar a montar a Harry como ha querido desde que puso sus ojos sobre él por primera vez.

Louis puede sentir como arden sus piernas y los músculos de sus muslos empiezan a temblar, pero de ninguna manera va a parar ahora. Ha encontrado un ritmo que hace que ambos se callen y no puedan decir mas que  _ah-ah_  y  _joder_ y reclamos a  _Dios_. Sus manos y las de Harry están sudadas y también lo está el resto de sus cuerpos. Su frente está apoyada contra la mejilla de Harry y cada vez gime en su oído siente como la polla de Harry se contrae dentro de él y Louis sigue gimiendo  _HarryHarryHarry_.

Harry suelta sus manos y apoya correctamente una vez más sus pies sobre la cama, agarra a Louis de sus caderas ayudándole a moverse arriba y abajo, o simplemente sosteniéndolo en el aire para poder penetrarlo, follándoselo como si de una máquina sexual se tratase y Louis jura que nunca antes había mantenido relaciones sexuales como esta, por lo menos no siendo él el follado.

"Dime que estás- estás..." empieza a decir pero no puede terminar la frase.

"¿Estoy qué?" le pregunta Harry y tira del cuerpo de Louis hacia abajo una vez más, golpeando su próstata sin parar y  _rápidorápidorápido_ \- más rápido. ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?  

"Ce-cerca", Louis echa hacia atrás la cabeza, con su pene totalmente descuidado. Pero no se atreve a tocarlo porque se correría enseguida.

"Estoy cerca... Sí", dice Harry con voz entrecortada y mueve sus caderas hacia arriba de nuevo, Louis va de arriba a abajo como una muñeca de trapo en un puto castillo hinchable.  

Harry siempre ha sido dócil con Louis, y al ojiazul siempre le encantó eso, porque eso es lo suyo. Pero ahora hay unas grandes manos haciendo lo que quieren con él, unos rizos moldeando su cara y unos ojos verdes penetrantes mirando cada parte de su cuerpo.

"No- no pares", dice cuando siente que Harry ralentiza su ritmo, y él gruñe por lo bajo cada vez que el pene de Harry le pega justo en su punto una y otra vez: "Yo -estoy... Yo. HARRY, POR DIOS", grita Louis cuando Harry lo mantiene sujeto en el aire y le da duro, más duro que antes y se mantiene presionado contra su próstata. El cuerpo de Louis cae sobre su pecho, haciendo ruido cuando golpean el colchón, Louis lo besa de nuevo, no es capaz de decir nada más.

Harry mueve las manos tocando el culo de Louis y masajeando sus nalgas. Y el pene de Louis finalmente consigue un poco de atención cuando está atrapado entre sus torsos y es así como se corre sobre el pecho de Harry, lo que permite al rizado dar unas cuantas embestidas más antes de llenar el condón, así, con el nombre de Louis en su boca.  
  
  
  


Los dos pasan un tiempo acostados el uno al lado del otro cuando Harry parece reunir el valor suficiente para ir a tirar el condón a la basura y volver con una toalla húmeda para limpiarse un poco. Luego Harry lanza el paño al suelo sin importar dónde caiga y tira de Louis más cerca, besándolo lento pero profundamente, con los ojos cerrados, una mano apoyada en su mejilla y acariciando su mandíbula ligeramente con el pulgar, como si estuviera apreciando el momento.

La luz del sol que se empieza a colar a través de las cortinas y Louis sólo puede agradecer a los dioses que ninguno de los dos tenga que trabajar hoy. Ya se puede ver una marca de color púrpura en el cuello de Harry y otro justo encima de su pezón izquierdo y cuando ejerce un poco de presión sobre él, Harry sonríe y todo en lo que Louis puede pensar es en lo hermoso que es.

 _Eres tan, tan hermoso. Dios, tu sonrisa... Es tan injusto la forma en la que tus labios rojos se extienden en torno a esos perfectos dientes blancos. Y esos ojos, no soy un tipo romántico, pero te juro que podría pasar me la vida entera viéndolos. Todo en ti es suave y delicado y caliente al mismo tiempo. Y creo que me gustas mucho ahora que no te odio. Todo era mucho más fácil cuando te odiaba. ¿Por qué ya no te odio?_ quiere decirle Louis.

"Te odiaba porque tenías razón", es lo que acaba por decir. 

"¿Qué?"

"Te odiaba porque tenías razón acerca de mí", explica. "Cuando nos encontramos en la fiesta por primera vez. No me gusta cuando la gente tiene razón acerca de mí".

"Yo", lo detiene Louis antes de que Harry pueda continuar, de lo contrario va a acabar sin decir nada. 

"Soy agradable", afirma. "Ese era el número uno, ¿verdad? Dijiste que yo era bueno porque había crecido en una casa llena de mujeres y sí, lo hice. No sólo me hizo respetar a las mujeres sino- ser un hombre mejor, supongo. Y estoy dañado también- tú no lo sabías,  _no sabes_  por qué, pero tenías razón en eso también".

"Louis".

"Quedan tres", dice y pone un dedo sobre los labios de Harry. Harry besa su dedo y él hace todo lo posible por no sonreír como un tonto. Pero falla. "También dijiste que yo era huidizo y creo que lo habrás podido ver en las últimas semanas. Podría haber llamado, pero no lo hice, y ni siquiera lo siento, creo que no es sólo por el trabajo, que es más como una consecuencia del número dos".

"Lou, para", dice Harry y toma su mano antes de que Louis lo calle de nuevo. "No me importa."

"Pero yo-"

"Yo no te dejé esa noche porque no eras mi tipo", explica Harry y rueda sus ojos. "Es porque lo eras. Eras tanto mi tipo que era ridículo. Y me gustabas tanto como para que mi corazón de panadero fuese roto por un modelo".

"Har-"

"Yo acababa de salir de una relación y- nunca he sido bueno siendo soltero, ¿vale? Así que yo solo- estaba tratando de aprender, supongo. Parecías perfecto para tener algo de solo una noche, porque, bueno, tú nunca me buscarías de nuevo, ¿verdad? "

Louis quiere decir que sí, que lo habría hecho. Pero él no está seguro. Desde luego,  _hubiera querido_ , pero probablemente no lo habría hecho.

"Y entonces mi vida se puso patas arriba y cuando nos encontramos de nuevo ya me odiabas, así que te seguí la coriente." El termina y besa la mejilla de Louis.

Se quedan en silencio durante un rato, los dedos de Harry trazando patrones en la parte superior del brazo de Louis.

"Lo siento, pensé que tu vida era fácil", dice y vuelve a quedarse en silencio y luego, "Yo no sabía lo de tu madre y bueno. Sí. Lo siento." Lo dice como si estuviese avergonzado.

"No es algo que vaya anunciando por ahí, eh" sonríe Harry con cariño; Louis envidia cómo él no tiene miedo de mostrar las emociones en su rostro. "Nadie anda por ahí con un  _mamá muerta y papá homofóbico_  en la frente."

A Louis le duele el corazón por esas palabras, porque a pesar de que Harry finja indiferencia, sus sentimientos se ven reflejados en sus ojos, más verdes que nunca.

"No. Pero lo siento de todos modos", dice.

"Me alegro de que ya no me odies más." dice Harry y tira de él aún más cerca, haciéndo que sus narices se choquen.

"Yo también", y se besan. Y es... agradable.

"Sabía que me podrías montar", dice Harry riendo sobre los labios entreabiertos de Louis.

"Cállate."  

 

Son las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no han salido de la habitación. Han pedido la comida al servicio de habitaciones, intercambiado mamadas en la ducha y ahora están jugando al FIFA cuando de repente se va la luz, ¿espera, qué? Las luces no se apagan en hoteles de cinco estrellas, ¿verdad? Son las cuatro de la tarde en Bali cuando se enteran de que en Bali si pasa, pero sólo se va la luz, la electricidad y el aire acondicionado, por lo menos en el hotel, funcionan, y la línea de teléfono y los ascensores siguen funcionando, según dice el hombre que hay en la recepción, que les explica cortésmente lo que está sucediendo.

Al parecer en marzo se celebra uno de los festivales más grandes de Bali. Se llama  _Nyepi_ , que significa "silencio" en Bahasa, un idioma de Indonesia. Harry se entera de que es el día religioso hindú en el que celebran el año nuevo balinés y, para celebrarlo, la gente apaga la electricidad y se abstienen de todas las formas de entretenimiento durante 24 horas, permaneciendo dentro de sus casas. La idea es que auto-reflexionen.

"Se espera que los turistas hagan lo mismo, señor, pero si es un inconveniente puedo mandar que enciendan la electricidad de nuevo en su habitación", continúa el hombre. "Tratamos de contactar con su habitación para hacerle saber que esto pasaría, pero nadie recogió el teléfono- nos disculpamos."

"No, es- está bien", dice Harry. "¿Qué podemos hacer sin luces sin embargo?"

"Hay guardias de seguridad locales para patrullar las calles, para asegurarse de que nadie sale a la calle y rompe las reglas, por lo que no creo que haya mucho que hace, la verdad..."

Oh. Bueno.

Harry le da las gracias y cuelga el teléfono, girándose hacia Louis y explicándole todo a él. Louis se burla y dice que al menos tienen sus teléfonos con los que pueden jugar. Él está leyendo más información sobre el festival cuando se le acaba la batería, haciendo que Harry se ría en voz alta tirándose en la cama de nuevo.

 

Suena un golpe en la puerta.

Harry es el que se levanta de la cama y va a abrir, ya que Louis está demasiado ocupado golpeando su cabeza contra la cabecera, diciendo cosas como _soy demasiado un chico de ciudad para esto_  y  _por favor, llévame de vuelta a Inglaterra_.

"Hola", dice una sonriente Gigi sorprendiendo a Harry. "Te dije que estaban durmiendo juntos", se vuelve hacia Kendall que está justo a su lado con una botella de lo que parece ser whisky.

"Nunca dije que no."

"¿Quién está ahí, Harold?" pregunta Louis desde la cama y Harry abre la puerta, dejando que las chicas entren. "Oh, hola."

"No hay luces, así que pensamos que podríamos beber juntos", explica Kendall. "¿Habéis comido ya?" Ambos niegan con la cabeza. "¿Queréis beber con nosotras?"

"Yo paso", dice Harry y se sienta en la alfombra con la espalda contra el sofá.

"¿Por qué?" frunce el ceño Gigi.

"Nosotros ya bebimos mucho anoche", explica Louis.

"Que lindo, ya hablan en plural y todo. Como toda buena pareja." se burla de Kendall.

"No somos una pareja", dicen ambos rápidamente y las chicas se ríen y ruedan sus ojos, la modelo morena diciendo  _por supuesto_.

Pero es la verdad, no lo son. Harry sabe eso, porque no se permite en tener ni una pizca de esperanza cuando se trata de Louis. Ni siquiera está seguro de gustarle a Louis realmente.

"¿Conocías este festival cuando aceptaste venir aquí?" le pregunta Louis a Gigi cuando termina su primer trago.

"Sí, he estado aquí antes en marzo. Los balineses creen que si la isla está en silencio y nadie sale de casa, los espíritus malignos pensarán que esta isla está vacía y seguirán adelante. Algo así como para purificar el lugar antes de Año Nuevo, supongo", explica.

"¿Y tú crees en esa mierda?" 

"¿Tú no?", le pregunta y él rueda sus ojos de nuevo. "Creo que es bastante estúpido no creer en el mal."

"Los espíritus no son malos, Gigi. La gente lo es", dice Louis serio.

"¿Y qué hay de las personas que han muerto y eran malas?" Kendall le pregunta a continuación.

Louis abre la boca dos veces, pero al final no dice nada.

"¿Qué mal podrían hacer, si ya están muertos?'' le dice Harry. "En realidad, ¿por qué estamos hablando de personas muertas? Ugh", dice simulando tener un escalofrío.

"¿Tienes miedo, Hazza?" le pregunta Louis y oh, nuevo apodo. Está bien.

Bueno, no exactamente nuevo, ya que Niall lo ha llamado así desde que eran niños. Pero suena muy bien viniendo desde Louis. 

"Mira el lado bueno", los interrumpe Gigi antes de que Harry siquiera pueda responder. "¡Mañana es el Ngembak Gen!"

"¿Y piensas que sé lo que es eso porque...?" dice el rizado.

"La gente aquí lo llama Omed-Omedan, se trata del festival del beso, aunque también es una tradición balinesa celebrada entre los jóvenes para honrar el poder curativo de un beso."

"Me gusta esa tradición", responde.

"A mi también", dice Louis y Harry está casi seguro de que ha visto una chispa en los ojos de Louis cuando lo mira. 

 

 

Cuando llega la noche, las chicas ya están un poco ebrias, diciendo que quieren ir a la playa por lo que Harry necesita bastante tiempo para convencerlas de que vuelvan a sus respectivas habitaciones. Él las lleva hasta la cama y Louis está completamente hipnotizado, no sabe cómo alguien puede ser tan... ¿Amable? ¿Servicial? Él no encuentra la palabra adecuada. Él simplemente se hace querer.

Es difícil sentirse así para Louis cuando sabe que probablemente todo esto termine mal para ambos. Harry le acaba de decir que se mudaría a Los Ángeles con Niall justo después de que terminen de trabajar en Bali, y a pesar de que Louis vaya allí muchas veces para visitar a Zayn, sabe que no sería fácil mantenerse en contacto, sobre todo porque Louis nunca ha hecho algo así.

Todas sus "relaciones" que nunca fueron relaciones reales, fueron en fiestas elegantes y desfiles de moda, pero nunca había tenido a alguien que le mandara mensajes para quedar, a menos que fuera ''en el club a las 21:00, nos vemos allí''. Él no sabe lo que Harry espera de él después de esta semana y eso le asusta porque no es una conversación que esté dispuesto a tener ahora, no es una conversación que pueda tener sin revelar demasiado de sí mismo.

En ese momento Harry lo mira como si fuera un enigma, y tiene razón. Por cada palabra que Harry le cuenta sobre él mismo, hay una que Louis se está callando, así que le besa y le susurra de forma sucia  _quiero follarte en el balcón_ , y es así como descubre que Harry tiene una parte de exhibicionista. 

 

-

 

 

"¿Chicos, os vais a besar de una vez?" grita Kendall por encima de la música.

Llevan bailando bastante tiempo, cuando se encuentran con un grupo de gente que habla correctamente en Inglés. Louis se ha sacado una foto con Harry y las chicas, que más tarde subiría a su cuenta de Instagram. Todos vuelven a beber zumos y bebidas sin alcohol porque todos tienen trabajar al día siguiente.

"Bueno, es un festival de besos, ¿verdad?" pregunta Harry y se gira hacia Louis sonriendo.

"¿Quién vas a besar tú?" le dice Louis a Kendall, y ella se gira hacia un chico rubio con unos abdominales para morirse y ojos color avellana.

"¿Me besarías? ¿Por todo eso de la celebración y esas cosas?"

"Eres Kendall Jenner." Dice el tipo mirándola sorprendido.

"¡No jodas, Sherlock!", Exclama y todos se ríen. "¿Entonces, qué?"

El chico la besa.

Y Louis besa a Harry. Y el mundo desaparece.

 _PeligrosoPeligrosoPeligroso_  resuena en su mente. Pero no le importa una mierda en ese momento. 

 

-

 

A medida que pasa la semana, el cansancio se apodera de ellos. Se levantan temprano y se van a dormir un poco tarde, porque a medida que el equipo entero se conoce más, salen todos juntos a conocer el lugar. Él sale con Louis todas las noches - no los dos solos... Mucha gente sale con ellos (al centro comercial, a la playa, a otros museos), pero todo el mundo parece estar al tanto de que  _están juntos_. Y Harry es consciente de ello también.

Grabar los anuncios es mucho más agotador que posar para las fotos, ya que tienen que estudiarse las conversaciones y los movimientos que tienen que hacer, y tienen que repetir la escena cada vez que no es lo suficientemente buena para los productores de televisión. Harry murmura algo acerca de que no podría ser actor en su vida y Louis le dice que él desearía haberlo sido.

Eso también es lo único nuevo que el rizado ha aprendido sobre Louis esta semana.

Bueno, eso no es verdad. Ha aprendido que Louis prefiere dormir en el lado izquierdo de la cama y también que se despierta a mitad de la noche, por lo general alrededor de las tres, para ir al baño, porque han estado durmiendo en la misma habitación desde el viernes y han mantenido relaciones sexuales todas las noches. Ha aprendido que su piel no se pone roja al sol como la suya, sino que adquiere un color caramelo que sólo ha visto en modelos cuyas fotos han sido retocadas.

A medida que los días van pasando, Harry se da cuenta de que Louis no se despierta de mal humor a las mañanas siempre y cuando lo despiertes con besos suaves en la parte posterior de la oreja y su desayuno conste de algo de té. También ha aprendido que el ojiazul sabe escuchar, por lo que se disculpa por lo que le dijo el día que se conocieron.

Harry ha aprendido cosas, pero todo mediante la observación. "Me hubiera gustado ser uno" (un actor) es lo primero que Louis le confirma aparte de "crecí con muchas mujeres" tema sobre el cual no dio más detalles, por supuesto. Harry se aferra a ese pedazo de información más de lo que debería, pero sólo porque cuando la estancia en Bali se acaba, y vuelven juntos en el avión de vuelta a Londres, se da cuenta que se está enamorando con alguien que realmente no conoce. 


End file.
